Patches Of Light
by Dark ring of hope
Summary: Its funny how life can change so quickly.I always relied on the piece of my life that I understood,that was enough for me.But now everything is different,I've been thrown back into the other part of my live that I barely know.KyoyaXOc Thanks for the favs!
1. Chapter 1: Tower

Chapter one: The Tower

As I stared intently at my two younger brothers while they led me down the hall of the school I couldn't help but feel as though I should not have let them take me to my new school a day before I started. People were staring at me after all. Which was normal, since there are uniforms for the people here, a uniform I was lacking at the moment. That's why they said I was here, to find one in my size.

Somehow I doubted that was really the whole reason I was there, though I suppose I would find out soon enough. And then I could finally relax for the first time since I had come to my new home.

Thinking back on it now, the past week had been very upsetting, everything was so different from the life I had been use to. Lots of changes had occurred and there were a lot of things I had to get used to. A week ago I'd been at my old home, in my old room, sitting on the floor doing a weekly tarot card reading for myself. Just three cards, past, present and future. The first two had been normal, for my life, fitting. Though the third card had been a bit unexpected and at first I had been troubled by the card, staring at it for a long time.

But like everything I figured I shouldn't worry about it – Heaven knew I had enough to worry about as it was. Sadly though the card did hit the mark only two days later. I remember how shocked I had been, but at the same time I wasn't. In a way I had been glad to get out of there. Still I could not believe it had happened and after the news had come I had to refer back to my cards.

The tower. I scowled slightly at the thought, remembering the verse that came with the card that had landed face up. 'Pre-telling unexpected events and loss of stability. Changes that couldn't be changed easily.'

Shaking my head I returned to reality, yes a lot had changed, but in a way I believed that it was for the better. I tugged at my designer shirt again as we turned a corner and saw new stares. I wasn't used to these clothes, my stepmother seemed to love being able to dress up a girl for once.

"How much further do you plan to take me?" I asked with a sigh, getting two pairs of eyes in answer. One opened his mouth.

"Don't worry Masami we are almost there."

"Yeah and don't look at us like that, we aren't leading you to your grave," the other one echoed and I rolled my eyes at them which caused them to laugh.

If anything, my half-brothers were amusing and comforting. Even with their identical looks it had always been easy for me to tell them apart, even if I hadn't seen them much as a child. Hikaru was the noisy one with the temper and short fuse; he was more lively and had a harder time controlling his emotions. Kaoru was calmer, softer spoken and less touchy then his brother. Still in many ways they were the same, and I guess I wouldn't have it any other way.

So yes having a new family life was a big change but still it was for the better – I think.

Not long after the boys reassured me, we stopped in front of a door. Blinking a bit I glanced up and read the title 'Music Room Three' before frowned at the boys. They shrugged and opened the door, walking in. With slight hesitation, I followed them, wondering what I had gotten myself into.

The room was... not a music room. At least it wasn't like any music room I had ever seen. Then again these people were all rich so I suppose I could be wrong. There were pillows everywhere and lots of colorful drapery. There were gold statues all over the room and what looked like hieroglyphs on the wall.

"There you guys are!" the dramatic voice had my attention quickly and the owner of the voice appeared along with others. He was slender and pale with blond hair and blue eyes and a grin that would have put the Cheshire cat to shame. "You're late! You two had better be glad club wasn't on today because of setup! Though Haruhi said you guys left rather quickly."

Was he really scolding them? I resisted the snort that wanted to make itself known.

"That's true, but I also told you that they had something to take care of." My eyes tracked down the voice and landed on a brown haired boy with big eyes. "His" voice was too high though. Then I realized that this must have been the Haruhi the boys talked about. She was a girl playing a guys part, I'd been told. Though I hadn't understood what that had meant at the time. Now I was beginning to understand.

"And what could that have been?" The blond exclaimed making my eye twitch. Was this guy blind, stupid or both? I shook my head a bit.

"I believe she is referring to the girl standing next to them Tamaki." The calculating voice belonged to the last person in the room. He had pitch-black hair and glasses, and he was holding a clipboard, while eying me. Tamaki blinked and then looked straight at me.

"So you've brought us a customer!"

"No, you dumbass," Hikaru stated. "Remember we told you we were bring our sister over today? She starts school here tomorrow."

I stared at them for a moment, what had he meant by customer? I had a feeling they'd forgotten to tell me a lot of stuff.

"Yeah, she needs a uniform and we thought we might have her meet you," Kaoru started afterwards. Tamaki blinked before nodding his head a bit, though I had a feeling he was still clueless.

Now the boy who was holding the clipboard spoke up. "Yes, you two did state that a few days ago. I believe you also said something about her joining our club." He paused looking to me and appearing amused by my apparent confusion. "I am Kyoya Ootori," he said nodding before he looked down at the clipboard and wrote something down.

Wait, what? Joining? What were they talking about? I turned to ask my brother but before I could someone grabbed me and hugged me, completely taking me off the ground. I peered behind me to find the culprit to be Tamaki.

"Joining! That will be magnificent! We can spread our wings and entertain men as well with her help! For that is what the host club is all about! Reaching new highs!"

I shook my head a bit as he set me down, too dazed to really understand what was going on any more. "Wait, but, I...uh" I shook my head again, looking to the twins who simply grinned.

"Okay, that's enough guys" a tug on my wrist made be turn my gaze. Haruhi was by my side "I think you've done enough, I'll help her find a fitting uniform." She smiled at me and I smiled wearily back at her. "Come on, I'll explain".

Glade for the escape I nodded my head and walked through a set of doors that she closed behind us. I sighed in relief. I didn't know what was going on, but I was pretty sure I could blame it on that stupid card.


	2. Chapter 2:treehouse

Chapter two: Tree House

Collars have never been my friend. I tugged at the white blouse neckline of the school's uniform and sighed a bit at my reflection in the mirror. I had, of course been warned after seeing all the other girls in this outfit, but still I hadn't really taken it to mind.

Yellow really didn't look very good with red.

"You don't know how lucky you are Haruhi," I said smiling a bit as I turned to the short hair girl next to me. "The boys' uniform looks a lot more doable."

Blinking the young girl laughed a bit at my expression as I once again tugged at the sleeves of the dress. "I doubt they're that bad, Masami. Either way you're not alone in your discomfiture. A lot of the girls don't like them much either."

"Either way I will be glad to only wear it at school," I muttered stepping behind the curtain again to get out of the dress. I heard Haruhi make a sound of agreement and then the sound of her sitting down on the couch in the room.

"Yes, well, a lot of times we don't wear the uniforms. Tamaki likes to be in the style of clothes that match the theme of the day." By the tone of her voice it was like I could almost hear her eyes rolling as she spoke. "So you want have to worry much, if you're joining."

"Yeah, you know I don't know what that's about" I grumbled as I pulled my red hair from the collar of the designer shirt I was wearing again and looked in the mirror with a sigh. "They never really mentioned much about the club itself to me, they talked a lot of the people, mostly you really." I shrugged even though she couldn't see me "I definitely didn't expect a host club."

I certainly hadn't. Haruhi had explained almost everything to me, even how she'd ended up pretending to be a guy. I found it a bit odd but either way even if people did know she was a girl, I guess nothing had really changed for her. I guess I'd figure it out as I went.

"I'm sure we'll get it all sorted out. Don't worry too much about it." Perhaps that was why I liked her. Her calm demeanor made it easier to think through situations that you didn't want to.

Silently I looked in the mirror again, trying to make my hair presentable and paused. Sometimes I wondered where this hair had come from; sure the boys were redheads, well kind of. But blood red? Almost auburn? I shook my head a bit, I wasn't sure about the green eyes either but at least the skin color was close... to a lot of people. I snorted a bit shrugging it off and tossing my hair over my shoulders and feeling it land on my back and tickle my skin, lastly I grabbed the light coat and draped it over my arm.

Walking out of the dressing area, the uniform in a bag, I smiled slightly at Haruhi as she stood up. "Well then, I guess I should figure out what they meant." And with a slight amount of dread I followed her out of the room, through the door and back into mayhem.

**. . .**

"Oh come on Masami, you didn't really think we have you entertaining guys, did you?" Kaoru said standing there, grinning with his brother next to him. Mirror reflections, doppelgangers, total schemers. I should have known.

Looking around the room and I saw Kyoya on a lap top, appearing to not be listening, and Tamaki standing next to the twins with the freaky look still on his face. "Okay, so I can just go home after school then?"

"Oh come on sis, do you really want to be in that mansion all alone every day?" I grimaced at Hikaru, and thought about just saying yes to make them do a double take. But even though they weren't that close to me, they knew I didn't like being alone for to long. It made me feel isolated, unconnected from the world. Even if I never spoke I liked being in a room with people in it.

So I settled for a shrug and looked to the side glancing at Haruhi who was leaning on a pillar, she gave me a smile. When it came down to it, I either had the choice of being alone for who knows how long each day after school or submitting; part of me didn't want to just to show them I could do what I wanted, still… I sighed and faced the boys "Well... then what did you have in mind?"

Like they'd won the lottery all three boys lit up like a fire, burning with some kind of fuel I had just fed them. It wasn't an evil look though Tamaki looked like a kid in a candy store and the twins, for once, didn't give me a regretful feeling when I caved in and did what they asked.

I remember the time I'd agreed to let them guide me blindfolded through the back yard to their 'secret hideout'. They'd looked happy like this, not evil like they did some times like when they cut my hair once. Then again, that didn't work out for me either, that adventure had given me a badly twisted ankle and their hideout turned out to be a wobbly tree house they'd built themselves. I hadn't gotten in it.

Though sometimes I wondered what would have happened if I had gone up there. It could have been fun, a new thing to do, but like most times I'd stuck to being safe. With my line of thought broken I heard my answer to my earlier question.

"It's nothing awful, you're just going to dress up in the same outfits as us and serve kind of as a model." I raised an eyebrow at Hikaru. For some reason I doubted that would be all, but in all realism I didn't have any reason to think that, I guess I was just getting paranoid.

When Kyoya seemed to find it convenient he spoke up, scaring me a bit as he looked up from his laptop and directly at me. For some reason I found it a bit unnerving, still I wasn't going to just fold like a desk of cards, so I eyed him right back. He made a small noise of acknowledgement before looking back at the screen and talking.

"Most of your guests are female, if you wear something they might want to buy one for themselves. We could always use extra funds for the club."

Truthfully the first thing that came to mind was 'nice sales pitch' but I guessed he did have a point. After all I could imagine how much all of this must cost every time, just thinking about it made my head hurt.

I sighed again, shifting a bit under every one's waiting thoughts; the tree house popped back into my head at that moment and I remember how I had been teased about being a coward. I'd always played it safe after all. "Fine, but I better not be obligated to stay if I don't want to."

Before they could agree to that Tamaki went nuts, squealing he again nearly tackled me to the ground. Nearly being the operative word, because I caught myself. As he babble spastically about the joy of having a new member in his club Hikaru answered me.

"Just don't break a vase sis and you'll be fine."

"Hey!" I giggled a bit at Haruhi remark; I had to say I felt a little bad for the girl, but then again from what she had told me, she'd enjoyed a lot of it.

From the corner of my eye I saw Kyoya push up his glasses and started typing on the laptop. Part of me worried about that, and I wondered what I had just gotten myself into. Shaking my head I pushed Tamaki off of me and turned to the twins with a smile.

"I'll try not to."

With that I climbed the tree house and descended into a new chapter of my life.


	3. Chapter 3:Jitters

Chapter three: Jitters

Heart of the question…

Present…

Emotions...

Intelligent…

Known desires...

Outcome...

What is yet to come…

As I laid the cards face down on the desk in front of me in a star shape, I thought about what each card represented. I stared at the backs, at the soft brown color that had golden symbols drawn on them.

Taking a deep breath I slowly rested my hand on the middle card and closed my eyes. I hoped that these cards of mine, infused with my energy, would answer my question.

Slowly but surely my fingers moved to the edge of the card with the purpose of flipping it over.

"Hey sis come on you don't want to be late to school do you!"

My eyes snapped open in slight alarm as Kaoru banged on my closed bedroom door. Slowly I turned my gaze to the clock hanging above my desk. I drew my hand from the cards and sighed; he was right.

Standing I brushed off my yellow dress and turned to the mirror on the right wall, fixing the collar. I made a face; yellow still doesn't go with red. I shook my head, it didn't matter I suppose, and it wouldn't change anything.

Still I continued to mess with the collar in the mirror, like I had for about an hour when I'd first gotten up. I was nervous, that was clear, and I guessed it was a normal thing. Switching schools was never easy, and people always eyed you like some kind of new lab experiment.

"Masami!"

I huffed a bit and turned away from the mirror. "I'm coming!" I called and grabbed my book bag. I glanced back at the table, where the cards laid, unturned and ready. I turned away and walked towards the door; I'd do it when I got back.

**. . .**

The trip to school was a bit new to me, being driven there in a car that could have passed for a limo. Last school year I'd walked to school, and in some ways I think I will miss that. Then again… it'd be nice during the rainy season.

As I stepped out of the car with the help of Hikaru's hand I looked down the walkway at the school in front of me. I watched the yellow dresses and blue suits bustling around giggling and talking.

Nervously I tucked a lock of hair behind my ear and looked around. Kaoru walked up to me and patted my shoulder. "Don't worry about it, you'll fit in fine. I'll show you to your first class, alright?" I blinked a bit looking at him before nodding my head.

"Okay" I muttered sheepishly, I hated being the new person; it made me feel so small.

"Alright then, don't be late alright Kaoru? Good luck Masami!" Startled I watched as Hikaru ran off. I had never seen them leave each other willingly; it was a bit odd, really. As I followed his track I saw that Haruhi was almost into the building. I raised my eyebrows; maybe he wanted to talk to her?

Kaoru sighed beside me and I looked at him. He had an odd expression, one of loneliness. I wondered then for the first time if things had changed between the brothers. It was unlikely though...

Before I could think anymore on it Kaoru grabbed my arm and said, "Come on, we should hurry." He smiled, looking like his normal perky self again. I breathed a sigh of relief and nodded my other hand gripping my book bag harder.

"Alright."

He led me forward then down the stone path into the main building. "Your first class is writing with Mr. Kai right?" He asked. I nodded a bit and he smiled. "Alright I know just where that is." As he led me down a corridor I couldn't help but get that uneasy feeling again. Partly because of me being new, but the other half was because of that smile of his…

These boys were going to give me a complex some day.

I followed them silently the rest of the way down the halls and up a flight of stairs covered with plush carpet. I listened to them chat about this and that, about assignments I didn't understand and how they planned to put it off as long as possible.

I had to smile at that, I supposed that was the goal of any normal student; homework is a chore and chores are never fun.

When we finally stopped, we were standing in front of an open door; I glance at the boys who simply smiled. Slowly I peeked into the room, to see classmates laughing and lounging in their chairs like they owned them. If this were a different school I'd know for sure they didn't, but here I wasn't so sure.

Someone patted me on the shoulder. "Go on in sis, we'll see you later," Kaoru encouraged me and then I heard them turn and walk back down the hall. I sighed, looking after them as they turned the corner heading to their class. I was happy they'd shown me the way, I would have gotten lost in this school.

Once they were out of sight I turned back into the classroom and walked in with my head held high; there was no point in slinking. If I was going to live here -go to school here- I was going to need my backbone firmly in place.

A few people did glance my way but after a moment they went back to what they were doing. I guess the uniform was good for something; it helped me blend in a bit. Breathing a sigh of relief I went up to the teacher and checked myself in.

Mr. Kai was a normal looking man, with black hair and a scruffy face that held a twelve-o-clock shadow. I was surprised, I had expected the teachers to be better groomed then the students but he looked, well, normal. That made me feel better.

"Ah, so you're the twins' sister?" He mused and I nodded. He looked over the class list for a moment before nodding his head. "You're in the right place. Take a seat, class starts in five minutes." I thanked him and turned to the seat he pointed to, the forth desk to the front next to the window and sat down with a deflating sigh.

One awkward moment down, five to go.

By the time school was over, I felt like I'd gone through a tornado and somehow come out unscathed. My classes had gone by faster than I thought possible and just when I thought I'd be alone in all of them, the class after lunch revealed that both Tamaki and Kyoya were in my chemistry class. Though they weren't my partners, I still got a rather joyful greeting from the blond and a nod from the smartass. Not to say that Kyoya was mean or anything, I just got the feeling he liked to show off his intellect.

I'd been paired with a sweet girl by the name of Rin Hadaka; with her long brown hair I couldn't have helped but feel a bit like a sore thumb. Still she was fun to talk with and we were on pretty good terms by the end of the day.

So here I was thinking over today's events as I trudged up the stairs and towards music room three. Sometimes I wondered how I'd gotten in to this mess; surely I wasn't needed that much. With a sigh I pushed open the door and eyed the rather colorful setting that they had set up the day before.

I was rather sure Egypt was not this colorful, though I suppose it was all part of the act.

"There you are Masami!" Tearing my eyes from the bright colors I spotted the twins, who were both… dressed up like Egyptian kings? Yep, from the silk clothes with the open shirt to the gold and turquoise jewelry they certainly fit the part. Why were their shirts open? I had no clue, though I supposed it was for the girls. It certainly didn't do much or me besides cause a spasm in my right eyelid; no sister wanted to see their brothers like this, period.

I supposed I would have to get use to it.

I nodded my head at them and walked inside letting the door shut behind me. "Yeah I'm here," I said running a hand through my hair. "What's with the get up?" I gestured to their attire and Hikaru rolled his eyes.

"We talked about this sis, remember? You have one too." Oh yes, that was right, I was their living manikin. I nodded my head a bit slowly as my eyes wondered throughout the room again. "Now come on, you need to get ready." The sudden jerk to my arm wasn't something I appreciated much, but if I had been left to my own accord I would have stood there spacing out all day.

They led me to the same room as before where I had tried on my uniform, where Haruhi was waiting for me. She was in much the same attire as my brothers, though the outfit was completely red and gold whereas the boys wore white with blue trim on it. Her chest was covered for obvious reasons.

She smiled at me and said, "Hello Masami, ready for your first day?" I nodded slightly looking unsure as the boys turned and walked back out the door muttering about being guards.

I sighed running a hand over my face. "I can't believe I'm doing this," I grumbled and Haruhi laughed.

"Yeah, I thought that too when I first had to join, but don't worry it kind of grows on you." I nodded, hoping she was right; I didn't need to feel awkward and out of place all the time. "Your outfit is in the dressing room." She nodded to where I had dressed the first time and I muttered a thank you before wandering in and pulling the curtain shut.

The outfit was certainly complicated. It looked like something Cleopatra would have worn, with its long white dress with blue and gold accents. There were long white pieces of fabric that were a bit longer then my arms and were attached to the dress' sleeveless arm holes and then to gold bands that hung at my wrist. The neck piece was huge, with that neck style only seen in Egyptian royalty, the heavy gold collar that went around your neck like a turtle neck sweater and dropped down to the chest in a circle sweeping curve. A blue tie sat around the waist and cascaded down the middle of the dress where it hung only a few inches from the ground.

There were no shoes that I could find, and though the outfit was very pretty, it seemed a bit extravagant. I didn't even want to think about how much it cost. I slipped on the gold armband and then the crown, which was a simple gold ring that rested around my forehead, then pushed my school clothes into the bag the dress had come out of and walked out of the dressing room.

Haruhi smiled at me as I came into view. "You look so pretty Masami," she said as she walked over. It was nice to have a girl to talk to, even if said girl was pretending to be a boy.

"Yes, I guess she will bring in some money now won't she." I jumped a bit as Kyoya stepped inside. Much like the others his outfit was white with green trimming, though at least he was decent enough to keep covered up. Though his comment was a bit irritating, I had to admit that I hadn't been sure I'd be of much use either. Being a model had never really been something I was into.

"Oh come on Kyoya she'll be fine," Haruhi said contently. He simply smirked at her.

"I suppose we'll find out, won't we? Either way, it's opening time." Haruhi sighed a bit and patted my shoulder before walking out the door Kyoya opened. He paused before heading out himself, a hand on the door frame. "Don't think too much on it Masami, it's normally best not to."

I blinked, confused by his statement for a long moment as I watched the door swing shut behind him. Perhaps I was thinking about this too much. It wasn't like it was a grade or anything, just something to do, to pass the time. Though I did wonder why he had bothered to say anything, he didn't seem like someone who was very charitable.

With a deep breath I walked over and pushed open the doors into the role I'd been give.

Only later when I got home and flipped over the cards was my question about what was to come this year answered.

Outcome: The Lovers.


	4. Chapter 4: mask

A speical thanks too: Cookie-pocky-strawberry-love , BloodXXXWolf, Keira-hime and Lovelylynx for reviewing!

Please review like always!

* * *

Chapter Four: Mask

It was one of those few moments when I had time to myself during the day. I had to admit, sneaking away from my brothers during lunch hour had been easier then I had thought. With the simple motion of getting up to throw away my left over lunch I was free. They were too busy to really realize I kept going after the trash can and slipped out of door to the east side of the grounds.

The cold air hit my face with a light breeze that blow from the west, making the dormant trees shift slightly in their rooted positions. The row of bare trees lined the cobble stone path and led outward and then split into three paths. Brushing back red locks from my pale face, I walked forward taking the right path that trailed down towards a neatly kept feel in the distance.

It seemed almost laughable to me. I'd been here for over a week and a half now, I'd gotten into the routine of my classes and my home life, and yet, I had yet to see hardly any of this school's vast campuses.

With a half hour or so still left before the warning bell for next period started I figured I could solve at least a bit of that dilemma. The wind blew the skirt of my uniform as I walked, making the yellow and white fabric fan out to one side and cling to my legs on the other.

As I got closer I saw a clump of trees and a nice set of tables and chairs under them. They were placed in such a way so that you could stare out at the field. As I walked alongside the white fencing of the gated field I saw the reason why.

Clad in a rustic red and black leather gear, it raced, thunding against the earth. Its nostrils flaring, its head held high, its hair whipping in the wind. The Arabian horse ran with a sense of pride in it's gate. Its rider hunched over the strong neck. They were in unison, gliding through the air with easy as they ran towards a large fence jump. I could only stare as the horse flew over the red and gold obstacle and landed easy on the other side.

I shook my head a bit blinking away the praising stare and started walking again heading over to one of the table to sit down. I'd always had a bit of a passion for horses. Mom told me when I was little I would watch the Lone Ranger over and over again. I smiled to myself; I had always been a bit of an odd girl, though this part of me wasn't too weird.

Sitting down on one of the slick medal chairs I leaned on the back and surveyed the area a bit. Farther down I could see a stable now, much larger than any other I'd ever seen, but then again, that seemed to be how this school worked. Everything was huge.

Sighing I ran a hand over my scalp and scratched it a bit as my gaze returned to the lone rider out in the field.

After a time I relaxed a bit and bent down to my school bag and took out a leather bound sketch pad. It was old; my father had given it to me last winter, during my yearly visit. He'd been happy to see I was still using it when it had been in a box he'd helped carried up to my room a few weeks ago.

As my pencil landed on a blank page and started moving lightly over the page, I found myself wondering once again, how I had ended up here. Of course I knew why, I knew the real reason. Shaking my head I tried to clear it. It didn't matter now, as far as I was concerned it was a truth that would die with me and my father.

I knew I needed to distract myself because if I didn't I'd start dwelling on it, I knew myself well enough to know that wouldn't get anywhere so I forced myself back on the picture in front of me and sketched.

The head, the body, the legs. Good gesture done, now for the real drawing. Time to put in some detail.

I had just finished with the head and was working on the eye, when footsteps made me jump fallowed by a voice.

"So the twins weren't pulling everyone's leg about you being talented in the arts." Well if it wasn't tall, dark and mysterious. I looked up and to my side where Kyoya was standing, the glare of his glasses making it impossible to see his eyes.

I snorted a bit and flipped the book closed "Yes well, I'm afraid we are all good at something," I said smiling a bit as I slid the notebook back into the bag.

"I suppose your right Miss Masami." His voice was light, polite and very well controlled. I watched all of the members of the host club over these past few days and I had to admit to myself Kyoya was the most interesting. It seemed like he was always out to get something, I sometimes I wondered when he was talking if it was an act or not.

Standing up and brushed off the shirt of the dress in habit "Please drop the formalities Kyoya, you said yourself I didn't need to use it towards any of the members, so I would appreciate the same treatment."

I had never been one for formalities; sure I knew they were needed to address people older than you or who was above you in status, but for friends and family? Somehow formalities made it seem distant…

The proclaimed shadow king – I thought I was rather silly – raised an eyebrow at me "Very well, but in return, I would like to ask you a question. On the way to class that is, the bell will be going off soon."

Oh how time flies…

I sighed a bit staring him in the eyes for a moment before shaking my head, "You know I don't need anything in return, go ahead and ask." Lifting my shoulders in a shrug I bent down to retrieve my book bag. "If I think it's inappropriate I'll say so and that will be the end of it, if not, I don't have much reason to be a closed book."

That was one thing that I didn't get about him, and a few others at this school, it was like to get anything you had to making a trade, weather it was money, items or information. It was like some weird version of the black market.

He nodded his head a bit before we simple started back the way I had come on the cobble stone walk way. As I looked ahead I realized how far we were from the main part of school, I was out of the way.

Which brought to mind, why had he been out there?

I supposed I would have to ask him, though he'd get his question answered first, it was only fair.

I glanced to me from the corner of his eye before looking forward again. "I can't help but realize how you tend to isolate yourself." He said suddenly "You mingle in class but besides the club member I haven't seen you with anyone else. I was wondering why?"

…How did he know all that?

Oh right, he knows everything, or at least that's what Kaoru told me when I asked. Still it was a bit unexpected, I had kind of been thinking along the lines of 'what's your favorite color?' or 'how are do you like school'.

I suppose I should have thought more about the source…

I pressed my lips a bit "I guess you could say that I'm my brother's sister." I smiled a small smile looking at him "I've never been a big fan of change. Being up rooted from my comfort zone is a bit nerve racking. I just don't through tantrums like my brothers do. It's not like doing so would change the facts or anything right? "

He nodded his head "It certainly had never done much good for them. Still though, that doesn't explain you lack of interest with the students here."

I made a bit of a face before looking forward again, earning a light chuckle from him. I gave him another shrug. "There's nothing wrong per say, they're all very nice girls. But I don't feel like competing with them."

"What do you mean?"

I smiled a bit "Well think about it. I know a lot of girls here will probably get married to the guys here right? They want to stay in the life style they've always had. The best way to get that is too well, wear a mask."

I glanced over to see his slightly bewildered face, his mind was certainly clicking along, and so I went on. "What I mean is, girls around here, they spend so much time on their appetence, all their makeup, fancy hair product, trips to the spas. It's all so that they can always look their best, for a guy. To catch their attention they make themselves as attractive as possible. But once they get a guy, they don't change that perfection look, it's like they're afraid to be who they really are. Instead of taking the chance of someone really getting to know then, they hide behind a mask of money." I glanced to him again "Does that make sense?"

He hummed a bit pushing up his glasses with a forefinger. "I can see you train of thought," He answered briskly as we stopped for a moment outside the entrance to the building. I tilted my head a bit in question. "So why don't you do it?"

I rubbed my neck a bit as I looked to the side "I've known since I came here that I would likely be put into a marriage, seeing as who my family is and all. But that doesn't change who I am." I brushed at my hair a bit, running a hand through the threads. "I don't like the mask, and further more I don't see the need for it. I may not be stunning and gorgeous like them." I waved my hand a bit at the entrance. "But I am who I am, not strings attached and if someone wants to get to know me badly enough, they'll look through my faults."

I blinked a bit realizing he was staring at me with a rather thoughtful expression. I was lost for words at that moment. Gray had never been a favorite of mine, but I realized, I could make an exception for his eyes…

Shaking my head a bit I laughed "Geez. Look at me, I'm rambling again." Rubbing my neck I looked forward again, embarrassed and slightly confused by my recent thoughts. "Sorry about that." For a moment we were both silent and I couldn't help but hate that moment. He was still looking at me with a calculating expression. "So uh… did you want me for something Kyoya? Or were you just wondering around and saw me?"

I doubted it was the later, if I had gotten his personality right. He wasn't one to simply wander and he always had a purpose for everything. At least I thought so…

"Yes" he pushed up his glasses again his normal business like tone coming back into place as he walked forward again. I followed him quietly waiting for him to continue. "Tamaki wanted to do a season theme for the next club theme, I was going to talk to the twins but they were busy, so I figured I would ask you."

I tilted my head a bit. Seasons? Really? "Ask me what?"

"I was hoping to stay under our budget this time so, if you would, could you talk to your step mother and see if she has anything that could work?"

Ah the wonders of having a fashion designer for a step mother…

I smiled switching my bag to my other hand to reach for the door in to the classroom. He beat me to it. "Oh, thanks. I'll see what she has, it always interesting to see what she comes up with." The only down side was the fact that she liked playing dress up.

He nodded his head holding the door open as I walked into the nosy classroom. As I greeted Rin at the table and sat down I watched from the corner of my eye as Tamaki came running up to Kyoya and started raving about something.

Maybe he wasn't all that bad, sure he was a bit arrogant but anyone who could put up with that goof ball was someone worth getting to know.


	5. Chapter 5: story

thank you to: Keira-hime and ThatFrenchGirl for reviewing. I really hope I get more reviews from you lovely readers 'cause it makes me all more and fuzzy inside. lol Thanks!

* * *

Chapter Five: Story

"So do you think you can help us out?" My question came from my lips after giving my stepmom a moment to think about the themed apparel Kyoya had informed me of. She'd been a bit startled by sudden questions for help in the fashion department. When I had told her it was for the host club, I would have thought it would put a bit of a damper on her mood; I could tell she really wanted to have a nice connection with me. She hadn't seemed sad about it though, and had listened intently to my description of what Kyoya had wanted: there were four season so two costumes for each season, this of course included me.

I watched her silently as she continued to press her lips together in thought. Yuzuha was a very pretty women, I had to admit to that. Her soft brown hair was held up in a bun, while a pair of chop sticks poking though the center of it. Her yellow eyes stared over my shoulder, not really seeing in her train of thought. It made me wonder how two people with amber colored eyes had found each other. It's not like they were common.

Then again the same could be said about the fact that my mom and dad both had red hair…

"The idea is very interesting. That Tamaki…" she chuckled a bit. "Yes I'm sure I can come up with something. Tell Kyoya to give me a week." I nodded my head and she got up. "Well, I'm meeting your father for lunch." She walked over to me and gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze. "See you later sweetheart."

"Bye…" I muttered, trailing off as she left the room, her long purple skirt flowing behind her. I wondered offhand if I'd ever figure out what to call her. Mom? No, I had a mom. I could have called her by her name, but that sounded so formal for family. I sighed a bit, running a hand through my hair as I stood up from my seat.

Reaching up towards the ceiling I stretched my arms over my head and sighed, letting my hands drop to my sides. I roated my left shoulder ignoring the twinges of pain that fallowed it.

My eyes scanned the room for a short moment, looking at the many sketches pinned on the walls and manikins holding newly finished pieces. She truly was an amazing artist.

Leaving the room I walked down the tile hallway, my bare feet feeling the slight chill. It was time to start my day and go do something with my Sunday. But what?

I'd learned in my time here already that the twins normally slept all day. I wouldn't hear from them until at least two in the afternoon, and it was barely eleven. I supposed I could go to the gym they had in this house, but it really wasn't my thing. Come to think of it, I still wasn't sure I would ever really feel like this house was my type of thing.

I shook my head a bit as I opened my door to my light blue room. This was my home now, I would just have to let myself get use to the fact that everything was done differently here then how I'd grown up.

I smiled to myself remembering how upset I got when I hadn't been able to make my own breakfast the first morning here. Of course looking back on it now, I thought it was just a tad silly, when I'd been at home I'd hated having to get up early and make my breakfast and pack a lunch.

Walking across my plush brown carpet I opened the walk in closet filled with clothes. Only about a third of them had been mine from my old home, the rest were courtesy of Yuzuha and the twins, who seemed to fantasize over stuffing me into everything she'd ever made in my size.

Casual, I decided and pulled out jeans and a green long sleeved shirt with a paint splatter design on it and quickly changed into them. My actives for today were made in a split second. Haruhi had told me about a nice little used bookstore near her part of town. I'd been interested in checking it out but hadn't had the time until today.

I really didn't want to go in a car though, that would draw the kind of attention I didn't want today. So I grabbed my roller blades from the shoe rack and then put some flats into my small backpack along with my money. I hadn't gotten to roller blade since I'd gotten here, and I missed the two-hour runs with my friends we use to do ever Sunday.

I paused in my moving around at the thought of my friends and glanced at a photo on my nightstand. I couldn't see it well from over here but I knew the picture well. It was of me and my two closest girl friends in the world. We were all at the park hanging by the swings and had asked a woman to take our picture. I sat on a swing with Akia and her purple and black hair to my left grabbing on to the pole and leaning backwards, and May simply standing next to me with her arms behind her back, her short brown hair caught in the wind.

I wondered how they were. I'd video chatted with them about a week ago but with my club actives and Akia's soccer life it was hard to find an open time for us all. I just hoped they were doing alright.

Grabbing the address of the bookstore I left those sad thoughts behind and stuffed it in my pocket before grabbing my new I-pod and headphones. A present from the twins, when I had moved in here. We'd been able to transfer my music from my shuffle thankfully so at least I still had that. With one last look around the room I shut off the light and headed for the front door.

Ever since I had started learning English in the seventh grade I'd been fascinated with it. I'd gone on the internet and started listening to bands that used English lyrics, which also helped me learn the words better. So with the music of _Nickelback_ blasting in my ears I zoomed down the streets of the city I singing along silently to the lyrics.

The city was such a busy place with all the people moving and talking and selling merchandise, it made for an interesting obstacle course as I weaved around them, stopping at lights with the slight lean of my left foot on my heel. People gave me some odd looks, seeing a girl with giant headphones blasting for all to hear and zipping past popular shopping sites on roller blades.

I didn't care much though; I wasn't one for what random people thought of me, after all it was unlikely we would ever meet again.

The crowds began to thin out after a bit as I headed out of the major city center and into the quieter end of town where middle class lived. The shops became small but more personal and the houses had little welcome signs and picket fences. I saw to my side a small park where kids were laughing and playing; a little girl laughed as her dog licked her face.

I missed this, the environment was so much like how I used to live: simple and quiet. I pulled out a piece of paper again and looked around for an address to see if I was getting closer. After a few tries I found one and saw that if I kept going straight I should be there in a few more minutes.

If there was one thing I didn't miss about my old home it was that sometimes roads didn't get fixed very often. This seemed to be the case as I went shooting down the street only for the front wheel of my left foot got caught in a large crack.

The next events were almost instantaneous; I found myself air born and then I was slowly heading to the ground. In an instant I had thrown out my arms to shield my face as I hit the ground and slid a few feet before coming to a stop. For a moment all was still, all was quiet and numb to me. I was dazed and confused, my mind trying to catch up with what had just happened, not really hearing the music that now blared from headphone lying on the ground a foot away.

It'd been a long time since I'd crashed and burned like that.

Slowly the shock wore off and my hearing returned with a small buzzing in the background like a crappy radio. Along with the static came a voice. "Masami? Hey are you alright?" The voice was one I recognized and with a small groan I pushed myself up into a sitting position, feeling a small fire heating up on my left arm.

I looked up brushing hair from my face "Haruhi?" I blinked a bit confused as I saw the brunette crouched beside me in jeans and a white and purple filly shirt. It was nice to see her in girl clothes…

She smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah, are you alright? I was on my way back from the super market when I saw you take a tumble." I nodded a bit before wincing and looking to my left arm. Well it seemed my shirt was trashed. The sleeve was shredded and the edges were turning black thanks to the blood that was coming out of the harsh looking scrap along my entire forearm. Pieces of chewed up road and glass from a shattered bottle were sticking out of it.

"Erm… mostly" I muttered sighing. She frowned a bit looking at the wound as well.

"It's not too bad, I can clean that up for you at my place; we're pretty close to it." She stood up and paused. "You might want to take off those shoes too, I don't think they'll be of much help now." Confused I looked down and groaned. The wheel that had gotten caught in the crack must have snapped off because one shoe now only had three wheels instead of four.

"Great…" I muttered before quickly pulling them off and retrieving my flats from my bag. Wincing as I realized my left ankle was tender as well. Shoving my damaged blades in my bag and putting my headphones around my neck – somehow the iPod was fine. Haruhi helped me up.

"Here," she said, holding out a napkin for me, from what I guessed was a new package she'd just bought at the store. I took it from her and gently pressed it onto the wound, careful not to push any of the glass any farther in. Silently she put her two plastic bags in one hand and then put her other arm around my waist. "Don't put too much weight on that foot," she ordered, and I couldn't help but smile at how calm she was about all of this.

I nodded my head and then we started walking, me limping along beside her on the sidewalk.

"What were you doing out here anyway Masami?" She asked after a minute looking at me from the corner of her eye. My smile was sheepish.

"I wanted to check out the little book store you told me about," I answered and she hummed a bit.

"On roller blades?"

"I don't like being driven around all the time," I muttered and she gave me a curious look as we rounded a corner to a housing complex.

"I'm afraid we'll have to deal with some stairs," she informed me and I smiled a bit.

"That's fine."

We hobbled up the stairs giggling a bit at my comment on how this seemed like some twisted version of a three-legged race. We climbed two sets of stairs before walking down the hall and stopping outside a reddish door. She let go of me and dug through her pocket for a moment before pulling out the key.

Once inside I kicked off my shoes and let her help me into the small kitchen across the way. "Stay here, I'll go find the first aid kit" I nodded and sat down on one of the chairs wincing a bit as I pulled back the napkin to take a look at the wound. What a mess…

Shifting I looked around the kitchen in silence, a small smile on my face as my eyes traced the stove and the row of cabinets. There was a sink imbedded into a tile table with a rice cooker next to it and some teacups upside down on a dishtowel, probably drying.

Footsteps alerted me to Haruhi's return and I glanced back at the entrance as she walked in and sat a small white box on the table next to me. She gave me a small smile before walking over to a cabinet and pulling out a small plate and setting it on the table as well.

"Alright, let's get you all fixed up." She sat down on a chair that she had placed next to mine and peeled off the napkin-which by now was red and slick with blood-and threw it away in the trash that was under the table. I winced and looked away as she took up some tweezers and started picking out the tiny pieces of rock and glass in the wound. I looked around the room again trying to ignore the small 'tink' sounds as they hit the plate. "It must be weird being in a place like this," she said after a minute.

I blinked looking at her, confused as to what she meant before I realized she was talking about her home. I shook my head and smiled. "Not at all," I muttered thoughtfully. She tilted her head in question at me and I laughing quietly. "You see I've live most of my life in a place just like this. It's comforting to see something I recognize."

She stopped her hand only inches from my arm, a perplexed look on her face. It was cute really as her brow furrowed "But you're the twins sister...?"

"Yeah, I'm their half-sister" I corrected her, which only seemed to confuse her even more, and I couldn't help but smile. "Maybe I should start over?" She nodded a bit before restarting her motions and taking out the last of the foreign objects from my wound. "My mom and dad, the twin's dad too, they were brought together through an arranged marriage. I came along almost right away and not long afterwards the marriage fell apart, I'm not sure why…" I trailed off for a moment as Haruhi set down the tweezers and dug through the box.

"So then you ended up with your mom?" she asked pulling out some hydrogen peroxide and cotton balls; I shuttered slightly, thinking about how much that was going to hurt.

"Yeah, mom and dad got joint custody of me, but my mom moved away making it harder for me to see my dad; I think she was a bit sore about it." I bit my lip at the sharp sting that ran through my arm as she dabbed the wet cotton ball on the wound. "I used to see my dad for winter break and half of summer vacation."

Haruhi hummed a bit, a thoughtful look on her face as she threw the cotton ball away and once again dig through the small box of medical supplies. "So then why are you living here now?"

I frowned. This was the question I knew would come eventually, so I knew what to say; still, it was a bit sad to think about. "Dad had been sending me money every year, for my collage fund and you know other little things… the past few years moms been taking the money for herself; she got demoted in her job and I'm afraid she, well, she found shopping helped with her frustration…" Haruhi scowled a bit at that last part but said nothing as she wrapped my arm in gauze and I went on. "Dad found out a few months ago and presented the court with the evidence; I suppose it's safe to say dad won."

We were both quiet until she finished wrapping my arm. "I'm sorry," she said quietly and I smiled and pattered her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. After all, in some ways this might be for the better. It's just strange living like I am now. I was so use to my life this way," I gestured around the room. "Having all of these maids and butlers and enough money to buy anything you could want." I shook my head. "It's weird; I'm not sure what to do."

Haruhi smiled back at me. "Yeah, I can imagine it's quite a bit to get use to. But you know…" she patted my hand, "you can come by any time to be a commoner." I chuckled, grinning and leaned over to give her a hug, which she returned after a moment.

"I'll go find you a shirt," she said getting up, to which I simply nodded.

"Haruhi, thank you, for everything"

She smiled. "Anytime."


	6. Chapter 6: Temper

Chapter Six: Temper

It was official: God had a twisted scene of humor.

I wasn't sure how this day had happened; all I knew was that after Haruhi had fixed my arm I ended up hanging out with her for most of the day. We'd watched a movie and then I'd helped her with an afternoon snack. When I'd figured out that my foot wasn't hurt and I could walk again with only a small amount of pain she'd personally shown me to the book store, saying she'd been planning on going there anyway. I found one book and that's were Haruhi and I parted ways.

That's also where my day went from unlucky to unbelievable.

With my roller blades broken I had to walk, and even though I didn't mind doing so, it was starting to get dark. And I don't mean it was dark as in it was night time dark, but as in the white puffy clouds that had been above me when I had left Haruhi's were suddenly gray and then almost black. With my music on high I hadn't heard the rumble of thunder meaning my warning never came as a sheet of rain poured down.

With a squeak I yanked off my headphones and stuffed them under my arm, worried that they'd get damaged in the rain. The quick movement made my arm scream and I winced. Great, just great. As I glanced at the street sign I saw I was still six blocks from home; just because I was back in the city didn't really mean I was going to be home any time soon.

Glancing around for any place to huddle under I found none; just lots of buildings that probably wouldn't be very happy if a dripping wet girl ruined their floor. There weren't many people out either, though I doubt that anyone would have given me an umbrella or anything.

With a sigh of defeat I crossed my arm and hunched my shoulders trying to keep my headphones as dry as I could. Trudging through the down poor my shoes splashed through puddles soaking my jeans even more than before. A shiver ran down my spine after a few minutes and I sighed; it hadn't been that cold before.

With my eyes planted to the ground and the thunder grumbling in the sky I hadn't heard the limo pull up and coast next to me.

"Having a bit of bad luck, Masami?"

My head jerked up and I blinked the water that had settled on my eyelashes off. Staring at me from an open car window, with a smirk plastered on his face was Kyoya. Oh yes, God certainly was twisted indeed.

A sigh escaped my mouth. "You have no idea," I grumbled flatly and he blinked a bit; apparently, he thought I would put up a bit of a fight. He really needed to stop looking for similarities between me and my brothers.

Then again, my brothers were really the only things he had to work off of. It wasn't as if Kyoya and I were buddy-buddy; I doubted either of us knew more than a few things about each other, most of this information being based off of observation.

He raised an eyebrow at me and then turned his head back inside and a moment later the car had come to a stop. Now what in the world?

The car door swung open. "Come on, get in before you get sick."

I will not lie about what my reaction was to this – I stared, and stared for probably a whole two minutes, in the pouring rain, at the open door.

It wasn't as if I thought Kyoya was heartless or something but I hadn't really expected this. Then again, I hadn't thought him to be one to drive off after making it aware to me that he could give me a ride.

My mind clicked back into motion after that frozen moment in time, so I took my bag off my back. Holding it in my hand I walked around the open door and got it, after all it wasn't like I had to worry about being kidnapped or raped – even though Kyoya was, well, not that nice, I knew I could trust him not to hurt me. Sliding into the leather seat I took the door handle in hand and shut the door.

**…**

She was soaked.

That was the first thing that Kyoya noted once Masami was inside the limo. Her wavy read hair was strait and dangling like rope and it stuck to her face and neck like it was glued to her skin. Her shirt was some color of purple, much darker now because it was wet and her jeans were in much the same condition.

Masami sighed, letting her bag hit the floor, her hand rising and peal the hair off her cheeks and forehead. "Thanks for the ride," she muttered, smiling a bit, though he could tell from her eyes that she was too tired to put much energy behind her words.

Kyoya nodded his head. "I couldn't very well just leave you out there, though I will admit that I was rather surprised to see you out in this." He gestured to the window where rain splattered against the window as the limo started moving again.

She frowned a bit looking outside through the window too. "There was hardly a cloud in the sky when I left this morning," she grumbled crossing her arms tightly over her chest as a shiver moved up her spine.

Silently, the proclaimed Shadow King lifted a hand to the middle armrest where a dashboard of controls was. He fiddled with a few things and then the heater above Masami's seat turned on. The redhead blinked, a moment of confusion running across her face before her body relaxed slightly "Thank you," she muttered again, obviously embarrassed.

Kyoya hummed a bit, leaning back in his seat, watching her. "Perhaps next time it would be helpful to look up the forecast before you go out." His tone held a bit of a mocking end to it and Masami gave him an exasperated look. Not everyone thought about everything beforehand like he did.

With her green eyes narrowed slightly she answered him flatly, "I'll remember that next time." The shadow king bit back a smirk and paused to push up his glasses. Masami kept her arms crossed but her body had relaxed thanks to the heat. Sighing, she looked out the window again.

It was quiet for a long minute before she spoke again, apparently remembering something. "Oh the costumes are a go, she needs about a week to get them ready though."

Kyoya raised an eyebrow and nodded his head. "Send her my thanks, then." Masami rolled her eyes. Apparently she didn't get a thank you. Oh well, she shrugged it off and rubbed her neck.

"I'll make sure to do that; in the mean time what am I suppose to do? You guys have had costumes all set up for me every day, so what now?"

"We'll have to go with the normal look for now; as for you, just ask your step mother for a new outfit and we'll split the profits." Masami felt like falling over. Profit, of course.

She sighed rubbing her neck. "I'll try my best," she muttered, her mind distracted by how she would ask for these new outfits without sounding like some spoiled brat. She groaned inwardly; she really didn't know how to handle this type of thing.

As she rubbed at her neck, the sleeve of her shirt slid downward and Kyoya's eyes zeroed in on her arm. It was wrapped tightly with white gauze all the way up too her elbow. Touches of red made a thin dotted line.

He frowned. "What happened?" The redhead blinked, a bit startled as she was drawn from her endless thoughts. She gave him a look of question and then followed his eye and sighed, laughing a bit.

"Oh that, well like I said before," she smirked, "you have no idea just how much bad luck I've had today." Her expression went to one of annoyance at the mere thought of it.

Kyoya had to stop himself from smirking; her expressions were highly entertaining, while far less annoying then Tamaki's. "Really? Do tell." He waved a hand as if telling for her to continue, before resting his chin on a fisted hand. He watched as Masami squirmed slightly under his sharp gaze. She shifted, rubbing at her sore arm and looking down, giving him a light shrug.

"I went out rollerblading, and I suppose it was my own stupid luck that I'd find the one spot in the road that would catch my wheels, causing me to skid across the ground and break off said wheel." She sighed, her fingers running over the gauze. "If I hadn't happened to run into Haruhi I'd probably had walked home with a gravel filled bleeding arm. Or given in and called for help."

The shadow king was surprised by how calmly Masami spoke of her misfortune. She certainly was different from her brothers; the twins would have been complaining and whining about all of this. Then again, the twins probably wouldn't have been out rollerblading either.

He pushed up his glasses again. "So you were near Haruhi's home then? And she took care of the wound for you," he mused watching as she nodded and pulled her sleeve back down. Had he just repeated everything she'd said? She sighed internally to herself.

"Yes, I think maybe if the lawyer thing doesn't go well she could be a really good nurse, she didn't seem to mind doing it at all." Masami shrugged her shoulders and then winced looking a bit annoyed as if it was the wounds fault and not her own.

"Perhaps, though this whole incident could have been avoided." Kyoya pointed out, causing Masami to frown at him, but he didn't give her a chance to reply. "If you had simply taken one of your family's cars, that is."

Why was it every other time this guy opened his mouth Masami found it either a very enjoyable conversation or she had to resist the urge to punch him in the face? The redhead scowled at him. "Geez, haven't any of you rich people heard of exercise and fresh air?" she grumbled.

"You do realize you are one of 'the rich people,' right?" Masami stared at him in exasperation once again as he cornered her by pointing out a simple fact. Normally Masami would have let it go but the smug look on this guy's face – the raised eyebrow, the smirk, even the stupid glare of his glasses – pushed her over the edge.

"I don't remember ever asking for it!" she snapped, causing Kyoya to blink, taken back by her suddenly acidic tone. "Just because I had no other choice but to be brought back into this part of my life, a part of my life I hardly know, doesn't mean I should change myself, my habits and what I consider to be fun." She gritted her teeth, frustrated; she was cold, wet and tired, not to mention that her arm was killing her.

Kyoya stared back into her green eyes with his own dark eyes slightly widened; what was with this girl? Didn't she see what she had at her fingertips?

Masami took a deep breath through her nose, her hands clutching her knees before she bowed her head to look at them. The anger was slowly draining from her and she sighed, muttering an apology to him.

The shadow king shook his head, feeling a slight amount of confusion over her sudden change in emotion. "It's fine. Though I'm afraid I don't really understand," he stated, leaning forward and resting his chin on his folded hands.

She sighed, her eyes still staring at her hands, tracing the small light scars on them from several accidents; a knife slipping from her hand and landing on the other, a cat's angry reply to her trying to reach out to it. She'd always been annoyed by how easily her skin scarred; in the end she'd discovered that if it bled, it would scar.

She shifted a bit before finally replying, "I went rollerblading because I like doing it. Sure I could have taken a car, but how is that enjoyable? I don't like telling people to do things for me. It feels unnatural, especially when it's not needed." She looked at him finally. "Believe it or not, growing up without people doing everything gives you a sense of purpose. Last year I got up every morning, made breakfast for me and my mother and put my mom's food away from when she got up. Then I'd pack lunch and feed our cat before walking to school. After school I'd clean the house a bit before doing homework." She sighed. "Sure I didn't like it, even hated it sometimes, but doing things like that, it prepares you for when you're on your own. It keeps your mind busy and makes things like getting to go out with friends that much more enjoyable, because you earned it."

She frowned, looking to the side, a hand running through damp stringy locks of hair. "I know all you guys work hard to, I'm not saying you don't." Kyoya frowned at her, slightly perplexed. "But it worries me to think of what would happen to my family, to all of you if something happened and you weren't rich anymore. Would you really know what to do with yourselves?"

The shadow king snuffed a bit. "I really doubt it would be that bad," he grumbled. Masami smiled,

"Really? Well then, can you start a dishwasher?"

Kyoya rolled his eyes. "I know how a dishwasher works Masami, I'm not an idiot."

"That's not what I asked," Masami said, smiling slightly as the shadow king went silent and narrowed his eyes. What did this girl know anyway? Nothing. She knew hardly anything about the life he lived, she had said it herself.

Still her words were interesting; he'd always known that commoners did things differently, but he'd never thought it could lead to something that could be seen as gain in others eyes. It seemed this girl had the ability to intrigue him and infuriate him at the same time.

He glanced up, realizing that they had stopped in front of her home. Masami grabbed her beg. "Thanks for the ride, sorry about getting the car a bit wet," she muttered, smiling as she opened the door. The rain was still pounding outside and he heard her mutter something about 'cards'.

"It's fine, I'll see you tomorrow at school Masami." She nodded her head in reply before slipping out of the car and shutting the door. As Kyoya told the driver to start towards home, he looked back at the redhead as she disappeared inside. One thing was for certain at that moment.

He'd have to get to know her better.


	7. Chapter 7 : Warmth

Thanks to all who have taken the time to review my story! please do so again! enjoy! PS. I have correct my earlier chapters of this story, it should be easier to read now

* * *

Chapter Seven: Warmth

The English lyrics sung by the German band, _Tokio Hotel_ rang in my ears, cutting off all other sounds in the world from me. I'd always found the band a bit intriguing, the way that they seemed to really speak to their listeners. Plus I found it slightly entertaining that they'd managed to take three countries and mash them together.

My mind worked calmly, not really hearing the lyrics anymore, as I dragged my pencil over the paper of my sketch book with mild interest. Music was a must here, in the third music room after school, it helped drown out all the sweet lies and over dramatic compliments the boys told the loud super fan girls that screamed, squealed and giggled every few seconds. One day had been enough for me and ever since then I'd made a point to take my headphone and iPod in my school bag along with the clothes I'd be wearing.

Speaking of clothes, my pencil stop as I glanced down once again, at the fabric concealing my body from prying eyes and grimaced.

Today's outfit had been… a mistake; I'd been too tired last night and had let my brothers pick it out for me. It would be that last time I ever let them do that again. It wasn't a bad outfit; it just wasn't something I would wear, not to mention it was completely the wrong season for something so…bear.

A white halter top shirt that clung to me like saran wrap and the matching mini skirt that barely skimmed my middle thigh where the main attraction. They were splattered in bright neon colors of blue, pink, and green, the design made to look like someone had shaken a paint brush over the clothes. Underneath the shirt was a full torso and arm fishnet shirt in the color of neon green and on my legs were fishnet stockings, one leg was blue and the other was pink. To top the insane costume off were a pair of knee high white leather boots and a white hair band that kept my hair out of my face. I looked like someone who'd been run over by a rainbow – an obnoxious, neon rainbow that had been hired by two devilish Leprechauns.

I shook my head, forcing myself out of my thoughts that seemed to be getting more ridicules by the minute. Who care what I wore anyway? I could always blame it on these boys and the club, and as long as I got up every fifteen minutes, walked around the room twice for all too see, they didn't bother me.

Well most of the time anyway.

Looking back at my sketch I eyed the lightly drawn portrait of Kaoru against a blank background, the cropped version of the scene that played out only feet away from me. Surrounded by girls Kaoru looked up at his twin from where he was in Hikaru's arms, their faces only inches away.

It didn't matter how much I saw this – it was still disturbing to me.

I shook my head again grumbling to myself and pulled off my head phones letting them hand around my neck the music still sounding lighting in the background. It shouldn't matter, it's only an act, they're both straight. Hikaru has a crush on Haruhi! Could I say these things out loud? Shout them to the whole room so that people understood that I wasn't the sister to two homosexual incestuous brothers? No, of course I couldn't. It's not like I have a problem with people being gay or anything but the fact stood that it wasn't true in this case and it was driving me insane.

As if to prove myself right my hands had worked their way in to my long read hair and was proceeding to yank on the locks, hoping that the mild pain would give my mind something else to think about.

"I thought I told you it was best to not think about it too much?"

Startled my hands fell from my hair and I bearing caught my sketch book before it could topple to the ground after slipping off my knees. Sighing I looked up to stare a bit annoyed at gray eyes hidden behind glasses.

I grimaced again and closed my sketch book. "It's a bit hard not to when they're your brothers," I grumbled in protest. "It's kind of creepy." As if to get my point across I shuttered slightly as a chill ran up my spine.

He let out a small amused chuckle and clicked the pen he was holding and scribbled something on to the clipboard in his other hand. Kyoya and I hadn't spoken much since the day he'd dropped me off, soaking wet, at my house. It wasn't like he was avoiding me; it's just that in the last few days we'd both been busy with school. We saw each other at the club but seldom talked because I was normally reading, drawing or giving myself a card reading, and he was either attached to his computer or having a rare moment where he was hosting. If he wasn't walking around scribbling away on the clip board – like now for instance.

"What are you always writing any way?" I said asked, sitting up straight as if the few inches would help me see over the clipboard. He glanced up at me, smirked and then set the pen on the board.

"Club ideas"

I stared at him.

"And I gave you one just now?"

"You did."

I gawked at him. What the hell had I said that would cause an idea for anything? I racked my brain for a few moments repeating what I had said over and over again and came up with nothing. Defeated I gave up and frowned at him.

"Surely you didn't come over here simply to confuse me." I grumbled, though I wouldn't put it past him when I thought about it…

He nodded his head a bit. "Yes I came over here to you discuss something with you."

Why did I get the feeling I wasn't going to like this topic at all? Though with Kyoya normally most discussions he brought up were important, after all he wasn't one to waste time. Time was money.

"Masami."

I blinked looking at him and smiled slightly, silently apologizing for zoning out for a moment. He pushed up his glasses with a forefinger and went on.

"It's come to my attention that your grade in Chemistry is dropping quiet steadily."

The statement was blunt, and I stared at him for a long moment trying to figure out how the hell he knew about that. Kyoya knew everything, that's what everyone kept telling me, but my grades? Really? What happened to privacy? He might have been in that class with me but it didn't matter!

"Yes well it's not really my strong suit." I muttered leaning back and rubbing my neck. I had never been very good at math and sadly Chemistry has a lot of it, plus I never found most science interesting. Give me an English, history or art class please.

"At this rate Masami your chances for doing well on the final exams are not looking good." I sighed give him a defeated look. It wasn't my fault I'd been enrolled here only a few months before the end of the school year, March looming on the horizon. I'd been trying my best but this school had a much higher curriculum then my old public school. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I still have a month, I'll just study harder."

"Do you even understand it?"

…_No_

I sighed giving him a very dejected look, he chuckled a bit. Why, I wasn't sure. "If I understood it would my grades be falling?" I grumbled wearily at him.

He hummed a bit fixing his glasses again and then doing a half step turn "Come to my estate this Sunday around noon. I'll see if I can't clear up the confusion."

Blinking I stared at him, once again gawking. What was with this guy? Every time I thought I understood him a bit he does something that throws me back almost to square one. "But…why?" I asked finally. If I'd understood anything about him, he wasn't one for offer people help with their studies.

He looked at me over his shoulder "You've been helping out the club more than most of the other members ever do and you do it without a single complaint or asset towards you. I figured I could repay you, if only to clear my dept to you."

Frowning I pressed my lips a bit trying to mull through his line of thinking. How had I gotten him in debt exactly? I didn't really get a chance to ask him before Kyoya suddenly turned away from me, apparently getting ready to leave.

"Oh and Masami? Do try to wear something a bit classier, you are going to be in the presence of my family." He looked over his shoulder again "You look absolutely uncomfortable in that outfit."

With that he walked off, leaving me sitting there, eye twitching, a small amount of annoyance boiling in my chest. He was so arrogant, that was certainly one thing that annoyed the crap out of me about him – even if he was right.

Looking down at the outfit I was wearing I sighed. It really wasn't something I would ever wear, I didn't like standing out this much. My eyes trialed to my left arm, where the neon green sleeve was, the white bandages peak through its holes. My arm was healing just fine but I kept it wrapped because things brushing against it only made it hurt more, plus it had made a rather ugly scab.

Glancing to the clock and putting my sketch book beside me, I got up, fixing my shirt. With a sigh I ran my hand through my red hair and made my way around the room for my final showing of the outfit I was wearing, only hoping to get it done with so I could go home.

**. . .  
**

It was getting late now; the sun had sunk below the horizon many hours ago. I was still up though, sitting in my desk chair leaning over a text book with determination as I jotted down notes on the spiral bound notebook that sat beside said book. I ditched the brightly colored outfit from school hours ago, changing into some comfy old gray sweats and a plan red t-shirt.

Tomorrow was Saturday the last day of school for the week for that I was grateful. It was suppose to be the day that we all wore our 'season' costumes for the host club. I groaned a bit shaking my head. It seemed like I was doomed to never focus on this junk. Every thought that invaded my mind distracted me, leading me on to an inner monologue.

A knock on my door brought me out of my thoughts and I sighed setting down my pencil. "Come on in!" I shouted, spinning around in the chair to face said door. It opened and Kaoru poked his head in.

"Hey sis… do you have a minute?" I tilted my head a bit, concern flooding my thoughts. It wasn't often that Kaoru was off on his own. I nodded my head and waved him in. Turning back around I closed my text book as I heard the door click shut.

I stood up and stretched a bit before turning to my younger brother. He was looking around the room as if he'd never seen it before though I knew he had. It was the same as it had been before with its light blue walls, dark wood furniture and canopy bed.

"Kaoru?" He jumped slight and looked at me, blinking. He looked nervous, and slightly confused as he tugged at his white tank-top. I frowned. "Is something bothering you?" He stared at me for a moment before slowly nodding his head.

I walked over to my bed, my bare feet squishing into the plush carpet and sat down at the foot of it. My hand reached out and I patted the spot next to me. Kaoru hesitated – and part of me felt a sting of hurt, but in truth I knew that he was only acting this way because he wasn't use to confiding in others. It only took him a moment and he was sitting next to me, his weight making the bed shift a bit.

We sat there for a few minutes in silence and I could feel some of his tension disappear. Sometimes just being with someone helped you clear your mind a bit – I'd learned that from my friends. When one of us was upset I remember all three of us just simply sprawling under a tree in the park. We'd lay there for a while before finally speaking up.

"Masami…" His voice was quiet and I shifted a bit to look at him. He was looking down and playing with the end of his top again. "I… I want to ask you something but at the same time I feel like I can't because it's kind of a difficult thing to put into words." He muttered.

I hummed a bit nodding my head before looking forward again. "Yeah, I know how you feel." I felt his eyes on me but I kept talking anyway. "When I first moved in with you guys, with father and everyone here, I was so lost… I was suddenly out of my comfort zone, living with people, that when it came down to, I thought I didn't know very well – I know now that I was wrong, you guys are my family, I trust you – but at the time…" I shook my head a bit.

There was another long stretch of silence after that. We were both off in our own little worlds, thinking about the past, and the future. I found myself wondering about a lot of things then, about my old life back with my old friends. I'd given up on a lot of things when I'd gotten here. In my old school I'd been pretty active with clubs and the sort. The only thing I'd kept with me when I had moved here was my art work. Back at my old school I'd been on the archery team – though my reasons for quitting that were a bit different from my other extracurricular activities – I'd also gone to school events, dances, charity events and the like. I wasn't quite sure what all went on at my new school. It was such a vast place, there could be a carnival going on and I might never know it.

"So what did you do?" Kaoru's question dragged me out of my thought then and I looked to him. His amber eyes were gazing back at me with uncertainty in them. I didn't like it, I wanted to make that look go away.

I smiled lightly. "Well you see I asked a party that keeps all my secrets for me – you see they never sugar coat anything, they always give me a straight answer or option. But they've never led me down the wrong path…" By then Kaoru looked bewildered and I laughed running a hand through my bangs. "You see, I asked my cards." I waved my hand over to my desk where a small wooden box sat holding my Tarot cards.

"Your cards… you have a lot of faith in them, don't you?" He muttered. "I see you use them a lot and you handle them so carefully…" He looked thoughtful and it made me feel a bit more at home, knowing that he really knew me, that he watched me and could see me for who I was at that moment.

I shrugged a bit. "I like to think that they give me hope for the future. That if I'm uncertain they can help me make the right choice." I smiled at him. "Would you like to give it a try? Just a one card reading for tonight, it's late and we both have school in the morning."

Again the copper haired boy hesitated before he seemed to find something on my face, or perhaps in his own mind and nodded his head. Bobbing my own I slipped off the bed and drifted over to the desk plucking up the box with ease.

Once back on my bed I sat crisscross in the middle on it and Kaoru sat in front of me, a small space separating us. Carefully I took the brown and gold cards from their case, and set them down. My brother gazed at the golden symbols – a cup, a sword, a wooden wand and a coin referred to as a pentacle. Those were the life card symbols. They weren't the 22 face cards, but they were just as important in the readings. Every card is different and face cards have two means depending on the position of them.

I started shuffling then, once, twice, three times the odd sound of air being forced out as the cards were bend carefully and mixed up. "Alright," I muttered and held out a hand to him. "Give me your hand. Once I close my eyes, you do the same and I want you to ask the cards your question, concentrate on it and through me the cards will answer."

He was bewildered again, and I couldn't blame him. It sounded weird, I admit to that. Still though he nodded his head slowly and laid his hand in mine and I gave him a gentle squeeze. He smiled at me and I smiled back before laying my free hand on the top of the deck and closed my eyes.

Deep breath, calm mind, I kept my thoughts blank. It wasn't a time for my mind to race, it was a time for me to focus on my brother's question, even if I never knew what it was. I wanted to help even if it was a bit out there.

"Okay." He whispered "I'm done." Nodding my head I let go of his hand and then opened my eyes. Quickly I tapped the top of the deck three times with my two middle fingers and then quickly took the top card and flipped it over in front of the deck.

With a simple background of a field ten wooden staffs are printed on the card. "Oh it's the ten of Wands." I mused picking up the card and looking at it.

"What does it mean?" The curiosity in Kaoru's voice made me smile.

"It's not a bad card, not really it's more like… a card of warning." I muttered, I had owned this deck for years, and had long since memorized most of the card's meanings. "It's a card of Prolonging, the feeling of something we want badly, and yet we seem to stand no chance of getting. We feel frustrated, irritable and disappointed. The best way to deal with this card is to come to terms with the fact that what you're going for might not be the best path for you. Sometimes it's best to let it go and move on or else the weight of it will only get worse."

"Oh." It was a simple reply, and yet there was so much emotion behind it. When I looked to him his face was thoughtful but behind that I could see the worry and concern in his eyes and features. I frowned, staring at him for a long time, my mind working as if to try and figure out what was going on with him. Kaoru had always been level headed; he never did anything reckless like his twin. He kept an eye on others rather than on himself really…

Realization hit me fast at those thoughts and I sighed and shook my head. "This reading, the question you asked, it wasn't about you, was it?" Kaoru eyed me before looking to the side giving me my answer without a word. "It's for Hikaru, you're worried about him." He shifted and nodded his head again looking down at his lap.

Sighing I quickly put away my cards and crawled over to sit next to him and put an arm around him. "Hikaru world has expanded a lot in these last few years, and so has yours." I muttered, silently adding myself to the list as well. "Neither of you are use to the fact that he likes Haruhi." His eyes widened and I giggled. "Hey don't look at me like that, I'm your sister, I know everything." I teased and I saw him roll his eyes.

I hummed a bit "But he'll be okay you know, it's just like the cards say, all he has to do is realize it and he'll figure everything out. But we can't do it for him Kaoru; we can only watch him and comfort him during the right moments. He's strong, you both are, and I think everything's going to be just fine."

He nodded his head and silently let his head fall on my shoulder. It startled me a bit but I couldn't help the feeling of joy as I laid my head on his. In that moment we really were family, close family.

"Thanks sis."

I smiled though he couldn't see it.

"Anytime."


	8. Chapter 8: Family

I fixed the eariler chapters and added a few things so you might want to check it out.

Anyway please review . i enjoy all the favs but i would like to hear from you all!

enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Eight: Family

Just a few more swipes. With my body facing the entrance to the changing room, I craned my neck to look behind me and watch as my hand swiped the cover up across my shoulder. I gave a small grunted as I lost vision in my eyes for a moment from the strain and, figuring it was good enough, let my neck relax moving it back to its normal position and dropped my hand throwing away the square of foam that was now caked in skin toned makeup.

I grimaced at it, finding it ironic that I bought makeup but never used it on my face. It was all so…stupid but I had never been one to want people asking questions about things I didn't want to talk about.

Shaking my head I reached to my waist to where my costume for the day was sitting, the ice blue skirt hung and the rest of it laid around it unzipped and crinkled. Trusting my arms through the sleeves, I pulled the body of the rest of the dress over my torso and then reached behind, grabbed the ripper, and yanked upward, zipping the skin tight dress up. Leaning down I grabbed the dark blue bodice – you know, the kind of corset that stops just below your bust and crushes your waist to make your chest look bigger.

Like I needed that.

Somehow genetics had gone against nature and have given me not one, not two, but three traits that weren't normal in Japanese women. Now only did I have red hair and green eyes but I was abnormally tall for a girl in Japan. If to make matters odder, I was the exact opposite of Haruhi in the chest area.

Either way this dress was … well gorgeous I had to admit to that. With all the loose fishnet and soft sick and fur lining in white and assorted blues it looked like a snow queen's gown. The cape that attached to it only amplified it and I was grateful that the school has AC because it was certainly winter wear.

Leaving my uniform in the dressing room pilled in a corner I walked out into the emptiest room. I looked at this room as a type of staging room now; it was like the back stage where actors get ready before going out onto stage and performing.

Scanning the room my eyes traced the two couches pushed up against the wall, followed the simple wood work piece mounted on the wall and then fell upon the open wardrobe. The pail cream doors were swung open in a hurried fashion that had been caused by me minutes ago. It was not the piece of furniture itself that kept my eyes there, but rather what resided within it.

On the shining silver bar hung two costumes covered in plastic. Normal this would be nothing to look at; it would simply mean some of the members had not gotten dressed. But as I had stated before I had been in a hurry because I had been late – Kyoya had made sure to make that clear as I had bolted through the room – and everyone else was already all dressed up.

So why were there two extra costumes?

It hit me then that Kyoya had instructed that there be two costumes for each season, I hadn't thought about it then but now that I was staring stupidly at the wardrobe I realized that two times four is eight not six.

Feeling like an idiot I shook my head the question bubbling in my mind as I walked to the connecting door, opened it, and was greeted by the most convincing summer king I had ever seen – Tamaki.

Dressed in the bright colors of yellow, orange and red all spun together in a tasteful Indian Dhoti kurta. He was almost a blinding sight as he came running over to me calling my name. "Masami!" I barely had time to let out a startled squeak as he grabbed me by my shoulder and lifted me off the ground before spinning around in a full circle.

Biting back a wince that was nagging at my features as small snaps of pain ran up my left arm I barely noticed when the king – if kings were spontaneous and dramatic – set me back on my feet. I glowered at him, but it didn't seem to faze him as he continued to grin like someone had put petroleum jelly on his teeth –wide and abonoxus.

"Oh you are so beautiful in that dress! But then again who would expect any less in this family." He stepped forward looping an arm around mine "Come dear sister I have need of your radiance!"

How could anyone get away with being so flamboyant? His energy was nothing short of amazing and his complements seemed to come out of fairytale books.

Wait…

…did he say sister?

As Tamaki dragged me across the room I got a chance to look around, knowing there would be no point questioning him till we stopped moving.

The music room had been transformed. It was as if someone had taken the scenery of each season, squished them together and then thrown them into the room. I had not thought it possible to make such a thing look like anything other than a confusing disaster. Somehow the room was arranged in a rather elegant matter that both amused me, and made me question the laws of physics. How the hell had they gotten a giant –probably from a once ancient tree – tree stump into the room? Or at least I'm guessing that's what it was, though the stump on one side had been carved out into a chair – or rather thrown.

Once the world had goner still against and I was able to free myself from the blonds' hold I protested his remark. "Wait, Tamaki, I don't understand. I'm not your sister." I grumbled rubbing my wrist. "I'm the twins' remember?"

And thank god for that.

It was like I had shattered his hold world. Suddenly Tamaki had a look of total shock and horror. "How can this be! Why will she not except me!" He wailed loudly (and dramatically).

I stood there in some state of shock for a whole minute before the twins appeared in their festive Jamaican get up of orange, red and dark purple. I had to admit they were the best choice for fall. Panicked I gave them a helpless look and they leaned in to speak to me.

"You see sis, umm, boss kind of thinks of us as his family, we all kind of have little 'family roles' in his eyes." Kaoru explained

"Yeah it kind of goes by age, I think. And because you his age he's put it in his mind that you're his sister." Hikaru finished.

"Oh."

I thought about this for a moment trying to see if I'd heard anything that had been under this subject before while I'd been in the host club. It accord to me that Tamaki on occasion did refer to Haruhi as his 'daughter' from time to time. It had confused me greatly seeing as it was rather easy to see that they both liked each other.

Now it did make a bit more sense, but still it was a bit of a strange way to think of your friend not as simply family but to give then roles.

To each his own though, I suppose…

Sighing I rubbed my neck and cleared my throat, Tamaki looked to me, his eyes full of tears –which made me feel guilty and made me want to roll my eyes all at the same time. I sighed. "I'm sorry… brother, I suppose I miss understand you. Of course I except you." I smiled a bit.

That seemed to be enough because moments later he was back to normally cheering on about what a wonderfully family he had.

Sighing I shook my head. Wow. Just, wow.

To save whatever sanity I had left I changed the subject turning to my brothers. "This is probably going to sound stupid but what's will the extra costumes? I mean one whole season isn't being used."

"Oh it will be don't worry" they said together.

I frowned at them, still confused, before rubbing my forehead.

"The two oldest members of the club will be joining us today" I turned and saw Kyoya was behind me dressed in blue and white like I was. He must have seen the confusion in my face because he continued "Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka were members of the host club up until this year. They graduated and are now in collage. Once in a while they stop by. They are still members after all."

I nodded remembering them vaguely from the twins' stories.

"Oh Mori and Hunny are coming?" Haruhi asked walking in. I was surprised that she was dressed like a girl, wearing a fiery colored Sari. Of course she was the summer queen.

"Alright, so there are others coming then," I murmured mostly to myself "So then we will be opening once they get here?" Kyoya nodded his head again idly brushing back a white cape.

It occurred to me at that moment that we were the winter king and queen in this set up. It was a bit unnerving really even thinking about something like that. So I simply asked, "So why am I winter again I mean…with my hair like it is…" I trailed off.

Kaoru answered. "Well we were going to have you be fall with us but we needed an even number… and after we saw what mom was planning." He got that evil smile on his face, the one that were mirroring his brother's at the moment.

"Yeah and it showed off your best feature so well after all."

I looked at them confused before smiling a bit well that was nice of them. I'd always thought blue went well with-

And suddenly the twins were on either side of me, grinning like no other. "Your best feature is…!"

I looked down realizing they both had an arm out. One had a hand just below where the bodice ended and the other had his hand at my caller bone.

"Ta-da!" They cheered.

I froze my face flooding with heat. I looked up at the others, Kyoya was ignoring us, Tamaki looked just as horrified and Haruhi groaned and face palmed.

I change my mind. I would be very happy if I was an only child.

Clenching my teeth I closed my eyes taking a deep breath. I would not cause a scene; I could do that once we were home. So instead I simply leaned forward and looped my arms around their necks like I would do with friends, and brought them closer.

"Boys, do you know why fall exists?" They both gave me an odd look so I continued "It's because winter comes in and kills everything." I said lowly. I felt them stiffen under my arms and their mouth shut. They both muttered apologies and I let go of them as they hurried off muttering something about the perfect role.

I looked at Haruhi and we both sighed and shook our head apparently thinking the same thing.

Boys.


	9. Chapter 9: Startled

Schools almost over (just final!) and then I can update more wooooo!

thanks to Snowgirl7589 and BookwormStrawberry for reviewing, i can only hope i get more love from you guys and others

enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Nine: Startled

I frowned staring at the three cards that laid face up in front of me on the table. I had been hoping to do a reading for myself all day and now that the entire host club was deep in their roles I finally had that chance. I found myself puzzled by the collection of cards in front of me. It was another version of a three-card draw; the cards were supposed to show me things about myself in the present or near future.

I shook my head, my hair tossing around as I did so. The only way to figure it out would be to go card by card I guess.

The first one was the moon card. It stands for a deception through hiding a secret that one fears. Oh, well, that was just scary true. I groaned running a hand through my hair in a rapid motion before it dropped to my left shoulder.

Was I really that bad at hiding things from people, especially when they had nothing to do with it and it really didn't matter anymore? After all it wasn't a fun subject and certainly wasn't a conversation you had with someone over tea.

Okay enough brooding…

Shifting to the next card I read the name: Three of cups. I smiled a bit; I knew this one rather well. It came up in a lot of readings. The Three of cups symbolized bonds, like friendship, family ties and sometimes relationships. I knew I had those now, even if they were nuts, and I was welcome here in this room. Looking around I snorted seeing Tamaki trying to get Haruhi to do something again. That poor girl.

I knew I had good family ties as well. My stepmother and I may not be that close, but I knew with time we could be and most likely would be.

As for relationships well, I guess I'd just have to see what happened in the future wouldn't I? Satisfied with that card I turned my attention to the last one.

The queen of cups. Brow furrowing, I quickly got out my note book that held detailed descriptions of each card and searched for the right one. It wasn't often that I came across a card that I didn't know by heart and that in its self was perplexing.

Finally finding the right section I read the meaning. The Queen of Cups was the ruler of emotions, when one finds this card in their reading it's either a sign that this person is in touch with their emotions or that they have not realized themselves an emotional attachment that they have.

Baffled, I glowered at the card. I was rather sure I would know if I had an emotional attachment to someone, but according to this I was not aware of one. There was always a chance I was wrong, but I hated to think that I did not know myself well enough to realize something important like that.

Well I guess I'll go with the first part, after all I know my emotions pretty well. Unlike the twins I knew how to control myself when I had too.

"Mas-A-Mi!" Shocked out of my thoughts I looked up to see a hyper blond skipping towards me that was not Tamaki. The boy grinned at me, his hug brown eyes dancing in the light coming through the window as he cuddled a pink worn out stuffed rabbit. Trailing behind him was his tall black haired cousin, hands in his pockets. They both wore outfits of yellow and green for spring and in my option it was a good match.

I had met this pair two hours ago before club had started. I had realized three things in that span of time. One Hunny had apparently gone through a growth spurt. According to the twins he'd been rather short in high school, around 5 feet at the most. The blond was now five or six inches taller but still acted the same as he had back then. The second thing I realized was that they were both referred to by an abbreviation of their last name which I myself was not fond of but Mitsukuni insisted on being called Hunny. Thankfully Takashi wasn't demanding and said I could call him whatever I wished.

Probably the biggest and most humorous thing I had seen was that I was becoming aware that they acted completely different from each other. It was then that I decided that Hunny was a type of parasite in personality. It was not necessarily a bad thing, but rather that they were so different it seemed as if he sucked the energy and even expressions from his cousin leaving him in the stoic composed state he was in now.

Not that I would ever share my thoughts on this matter, it was more of a private joke to myself to keep entertained.

Eyes sweeping back to my elder I smiled "What's up Hunny?" he muttered. He pressed his lips and bounced on the balls of his feet.

"What are you doing?" He asked a grin on his face. I felt a spark of amusement tickle my mind at his sheer innocence.

"I'm doing a Tarot Cards reading." I said lightly picking up the laid out carts and reshuffling them into the deck.

"Ooh that's cool, isn't it Takashi?"

"Yeah."

I had to try really had not to break out into giggles. This pair was just so… odd. Yet I could see how they fit in with this group of pretty misfits.

"Honestly I don't see why you spend so much time doing that Masami." I huffed looking to Kyoya. It was by no accident that he was the winter king in this theme.

"I do it because I like doing it Kyoya, it's really that simple. Plus I put a lot of faith in them." As if to emphasize my point I laid a hand on the deck gently. He raised his eyebrows at me in question.

"That seems foolish putting your faith into something lifeless."

"They only mean nothing if you choose to believe that. Besides they don't tell you what to do, they only lead you in the right direction." I explained and heard Hunny swoon in interest as he looked over at the deck.

"That's so cool, can you give me a reading sometime Masami?" I don't think I could have said no if I had wanted too. It was nice to see someone interested in it. It reminded me of when I had first started learning. My friend back in my hometown, Akia was a big believer in the Wiccan world and when I had shown interest in tarot cards he had practically jumped at the chance to teach me. Subconsciously my hand tightened on the desk of cards, the very deck she'd blessed and given to me.

"Sure, next time you come to visit we can do it before club" He nodded vigorously reminding me of a bobble head and looked up at his cousin, who nodded his head.

I looked to Kyoya who was apparently staring at me and raised an eyebrow. He blinked clearing his throat and pushing up his glasses "Very well. Masami go ahead and get changed, club is coming to a close for the day." Tilting my head I nodded and packed up my tarot cards before walking towards the other room.

Changing was uneventful as I struggled out of the outfit; thankfully Haruhi came in half way through and helped me get it off. After changing back into the uniform, we walked back out amazed that everyone was back in uniform as well.

Well, they did have a lot of practice I guess…

"Hey sis!" Kaoru waved at me and I smiled walking over "Are you alright?" he asked once I had stopped and I gave him a look of question "When we were opening shop today during the entrance it looked like it hurt to keep for left arm up." His twin nodded showing the same look of concern.

When did they start paying attention?

I thought I'd gotten good at it, hiding the winces of pain that would run from shoulder to hand, but with this kind of atmosphere I shouldn't be surprised that I let my guard down. Quickly I smiled at then and waved a hand.

"Oh that? My arms still sore from went I took that mean tumble a few days ago." I raised my bandaged arm for emphasis. They both nodded after a moment and looked relieved, heading for the door to follow Tamaki and Haruhi out.

Sighing I let my arm fall to my side, blinking as Kyoya eyed me curiously. The hairs on my neck prickled slightly under his stare and I worried if he saw through my lame attempt to hide the truth like a window.

Making eye contact with him I could only think about how much I wished I could see his eyes without the glasses, I wasn't sure why I felt I needed to see that, perhaps to really see him for himself. Glasses could be used as a way to hide, just as a hat or a hood, or at least that's what I'd always thought, that's why I never wore them.

No need to make anyone more suspicious then they already were.

Whatever might have been said between us in those moments was lost as Hunny came bounding over and insisted I walk with him and Takashi. Reluctantly I complied and we headed out the door, while I half listened to him chatter on and on about today's events.

We left out the north entrance, I wasn't sure why, nor did I care to ask. It was nice to get the chance to see the changing scenery; the air was warm just like the colors of the blooming plants. Summer was defiantly coming.

As we rounded the corner as a group we were faced with a scene that startled me, at the very least. Though there weren't many people around, the ones that were there stared at the scene that was playing out in front of them.

Being who I was, I took in the sight first before I registered the sounds that came with it. There were three people there, two men, both wearing similar outfits, which told me they must have worked for the same place. They were both frowning at the third person, who was a girl from our school. I didn't know who she was, nor did I care to with such a face that was contorted in a mask of anger. Her hand was raised and she was pointing to the side of one of the men, and I realized he was holding the reins to a very stunning creature.

The horse was large, from its height and the thickness of its bone structure I could only guess it was built for running and pulling. I didn't know much about horses, even though I had a fondness for them, but it didn't take an expert to realize the horse was proud with the way it held its head up. It was beautiful; its coat was black as well as its mane and tail. The only spot I could see from our position yards away that was not black was the oddly shaped star on its forehead.

The white marking was perfectly shaped with four points, but the bottom point, stretch much farther than I had ever seen, stopping right after the under edge of the eyes.

I took a moment to glance to the others as we walked closer. Most of them seemed unaffected by the scene, my brothers didn't even seem aware of it. But Haruhi had the same look of uneasiness that I felt on my own face.

"-just look at it!" It was the voice of the girl, that had once been a whining sound that I couldn't make out from such a distance, but was now becoming clearer the closer we got. "This is unacceptable, I asked for a Orlov Trotter that was pure black." Her hand jabbed up to point at the steed's forehead where the star laid. "That is not pure black." The first thought to cross my mind at that moment was what would begin a rant about how spoiled she was, along with most of the inhabitances of this school. I stopped myself though, and continued to watch as I stopped by Haruhi's side, while the few girls that were out squealed and preceded to occupy the other hosts. "We're sorry young lady, but this is what your father told us to bring you." One of the men defended and was met with a snort from the brunet as she crossed her arms. "I don't care, I don't want it. Go give it to a meat shop or something." "But my lad-" Even from here I could see the girl's face turn red. "I am a champion showmen for horse back riding, I will not ride something with such a flaw." She snapped glaring at them. It was silent for a moment before both men nodded and the girl huffed. Turning away, she stomped off in the direction we had come from. Rolling my eyes I glanced to the boys who still seemed busy before looking back to the men and then starting to make my way towards them. I could hear, after a moment, Haruhi was following me. The first man who had spoken started pulling the horse back towards the trailer as I came into speaking range. "Excuse me," at my voice they both paused and gave me their attention, their faces ranging from annoyed to curious. "I was wondering… if I could pet him?" I tilted my head, loose red strands drifting over my shoulder as I smiled. The man holding the reins hesitated, looking for any signs of the girl before nodding his head. Grinning I walked closer and looked at the large head of the beast. Form so close up I could see that its eyes were a very startling color of blue. Reaching up slowly I rested a hand on the muzzle, marveling over the soft skin and prickly whiskers. As I continue to lightly run my hand on its large face Haruhi spoke up. "Are you really going to send it to a meat shop?" I frowned at the thought. It was a little startling to me that such things were still permitted in this day and age, but, to most, animals weren't that important. The second man rubbed his neck frowning. "We can't very well bring it back to our boss, he'd likely say the same thing anyway." I glanced to Haruhi and she looked as appalled as I felt, my hand gently running up the length of a black ear. "That doesn't seem fair," I grumbled looking at them. They both shrugged, and I wasn't sure if they just didn't care or if they really didn't have a choice. I frowned a bit, content with watching my hand move alone the strong neck of the steed. I wished there was something I could do, but I really didn't know what that something would be. "Well, I suppose with no one to take it we should get it back in the trailer," the first man grumbled and I sighed taking a small step back, my hand falling to my side. "Hey wait a minute!" I repressed a groan as my brothers came walking up, the rest of the host club not far behind. "We're thinking we'll take it." Hikaru informed them. I will not say that I was not shocked, for I was and I was sure that my jaw popped open at his words. What had just happened?


	10. Chapter 10:Touch

never take summer collage classes... its awful! Once again thank you to all of you that reviewed and liked this story! as your reward you get some action with Kyoya :). please review!

* * *

Chapter Ten: Touch

Shadows danced across my face as I stared out the window of my family's car. I'd closed the glass slider that separated me from my driver needing for some quiet before I reached my destination. I was on my way to the Ootori's estate for the privet tutoring Kyoya had rather quickly assigned to me, not letting me have a say in the matter. I supposed I could have just not shown up, but I felt I owed him for not only offering to help me, but for convincing the men to hand over Jūdai to my family.

The horse from Friday was not under the care of my family, though it would have been rather easy to do so, after the twins had butted in Kyoya had pointed out to the delivery men it would come out of their pocket if they had to pay for the gas to transport him all the way across town. They'd grunted in agreement and handed the reins to me before getting in the truck and driving off with the empty trailer.

Still a little shocked, I stood next to the horse while the boys decided he would stay in a stall at the school's ranch, then, without my consent, Hikaru took him from me. After gaping at him and I exasperatedly told him I had no clue how to ride.

Being who he was Kyoya had pointed out that I must have wanted to seeing as I spent much of my lunch time outside watching the riders. It was then that Hunny had piped up saying that their next year in school had given them Saturdays off and that Takashi knew how to ride horses.

It was declared in a matter of minutes, regardless of whether or not Takashi or I wanted to, that on Saturdays he and Hunny would come back and while the rest of the hosts worked at the club the two of them would teach me how to ride. I wanted to ride but there was still my job in the club, whether I volunteered or not I still felt responsible. Amazingly Kyoya had smirked and given me a new job "_Give the guests card readings then, that should make up for it. We can charge them for each reading. You did say card readings were helpful right?_" I hadn't been able to come up with a way out of that and after glancing to Takashi – who merely shrugged and gave me a small smile – I agreed.

I scratched my head and shifted in my seat remembering my epiphany as I had walked the dark horse into his stall. He was giving me a stoic look that reminded me of Kyoya and I had laughed. It was then that I declared his name to my brothers while running a hand over the horse's forehead. Jūdai – after the tale of Sirius the dog star. Jūdai meant serious and though it was a simple name I felt it fit.

Sighing and I rubbed my eyes. The car stopped and I was gazing out at a gorgeous estate. It was huge, just like mine was, but seemed to be built in a modern way unlike the classical Victorian age style of the estate I lived in. The family driver opened my door for me moments later and I smiled looping the strap of my bookbag around my arm before stepping out of the car, the weight of my chemistry textbook pulling on my good shoulder.

After a brief exchange of words with the driver, the car left, and would return around four this afternoon. That gave me four hours, which would surely be satisfactory to Kyoya. As I walked towards the large wooden door at the front entrance I once again found myself questioning my well being within the Ootori's lair. Something about the so call shadow king made me uneasy. The way he seemed to know everything only added to the feeling. I suppose I'd feel better about it if it was both ways instead of being one sided. I knew little about the guy besides what I had seen at school.

Cold and calculating, his demeanor was always calm and a bit on the sadistic side. He was intelligent and seemed to like unraveling any puzzle that lies before him. The stoic mask was only a mask, I knew that for sure, or else there's no way he could be friends with such a silly group of boys. Besides that and very slim information on his family I knew nothing.

Perhaps that is way I had agreed though. By coming here I was in the where environment he spent a great deal of time and seeing a person's living quarters can tell you a lot about not only the person but the whole family.

The chime of the doorbell could be heard from beyond the door as I pressed it, and only after a moment of waiting a nicely dressed man in black and white answered the door. His gray mustache moved when he talked, wiggling like a caterpillar.

"You must be Miss Masami."

I nodded, and he opened the door completely and stepped to the side to let me in. I stepped in and slipped off my shoes at the entryway before following the older man deeper into the building.

The home was indeed a modern style. The floor was covered in either black carpet or black and red tiling and elegant pictures were hug on white walls. I was soon led up a white marble staircase, draped in a red rug and then down an assortment of hallways.

It seemed to take forever, which was not unexpected seeing as the place was rather large, but I was still relieved when we finally stopped at a pair of oak doors and I was left to my own devices as the man bowed and walked off to other duties.

I stood there for a moment, fidgeting and contemplating my next move, though I knew I only had one option, which was to enter. So after a moment of messing with my hair I reached out and pushed on one door, only to realize quickly that I had to pull it open. After a moment of embarrassment I tugged it open and peered inside much like a cat looks at its prey from its hiding spot.

This room was large, like everything else, and the first thing I got to see was a young women leaning over a king size bed, with Kyoya in it. At first I thought maybe the women was his mother but that was quickly discarded because she looked far too young.

It was only moments before she looked up and met my gaze and looking confused. Her long dark hair swished as she quickly walked over to me with a smile.

"Hello, can I help you with something?"

Confused and a bit disoriented I nodded my head. "Uh yeah, my name is Masami, umm… Kyoya was suppose to help me with Chemistry…" I trailed off feeling a tad silly and part of me wanting to turn and run away.

The women stared for a moment before looking interested. "He is? Well that's nice of him, oh silly me." She giggled a bit smiling. "My name's Fuyumi, I'm Kyoya's older sister."

I nodded my head at her and looked over to Kyoya confused. "Why is he in bed?" It was after twelve. Fuyumi gave me a bit of a sheepish look and rubbed her neck looking back at her brother.

"Well, you see, a maid found his slumped over his desk this morning; apparently he was up really late working on something. He's been out like a light ever since and with a bit of a fever too." I couldn't help but hear the concern in her voice. It seemed to me they were very close.

Unsure of what to do I bit my lip and was silent for a minute before finally speaking. "Should I call my driver to come pick me up then?" I didn't want to really, and truth be told I did need the help, but I doubted I would get much help with him asleep.

Fuyumi snapped to attention and shook her head. "Oh, no don't leave, I'm sure he's fine and I was going to wake him up after I get him something to eat. I was just afraid to leave him alone," she explained and I nodded getting a strange feeling that I knew what was coming. "I was wondering, would you mind terribly watching over him while I go to the kitchen, I shouldn't be gone too long."

I really hated being able to predict things; it took all the surprise out of life. Sighing, I guessed it would be alright and nodded my head. She beamed, thanking me happily and was out of the room and off to the kitchen in a matter of moments. It puzzled me that she was cooking… didn't they have cooks?

Not that I could really ever say that it was weird, seeing as it annoyed me to no end that I couldn't even get my own cereal in the morning.

Letting out a long sigh I trudged into the room letting the door swing shut as I walked in and looked around. Besides the bed there was a large section of space with draws and cabinets and then a seating area with a table and TV near the front. To the left a large desk sat in the middle with stacks of paper and his laptop perched on it. There was another door over there, where I could only guess a bathroom was located.

Walking over to the chair next to the bed where Fuyumi had probably been sitting earlier I dropped my book bag to the floor and sat down rubbing my face before simply staring at him. I wanted to accuse him for putting me in this position but I found my bubbling annoyance disappear when I really looked at him.

He was on his back, the covers pulled up to his bare shoulders. His mouth was open and he was breathing unsteadily, a light red tint to his face. I sighed shaking my head when I realized his glasses were still on. How I hated those things. It gave him something to hide behind, an unfair advantage. Slowly I leaned forward and very carefully plucked them off his face by way of the nosepiece.

I stared at the annoying things for a long moment before curiosity got the best of me and I lined up with my eyes, and instantly regretted it. My vision became distorted in a moment; the odd shapes and fuzziness caused my eyes and head to ache in under a few seconds. I shuttered and shook my head, removing them from the line of vision and promising myself I would never go such a thing again.

After folding them and setting them on the nightstand I bit my lip wondering what I should do as I eyed the glasses as if they had committed a serious crime. Slowly I shifted my gaze around the room before eyeing the sleeping boy with a tinge of worry edging up in my mind.

After staring at him for a few minutes I got up again and trailed off to the other door grateful to find out it was a bathroom. It was large like everything else and I could not help but wonder silently if rich people were compensating for something. Relying on what little medical knowledge I had, I turned to the sink and wet a wash cloth and rung it out. Wandering back out of the bathroom I soon had the cloth on his forehead. Shifting as I sat back down I could only hope that Fuyumi would come back soon, but I wasn't sure how long that would be.

I felt annoyed again almost as soon as I was stationary again. After all, I'd come here in the hopes of finding a way to pass Chemistry, not be a fill in nurse. Running a hand through my hair, I tugged at it, trying to make myself remember that it wasn't necessarily his fault, even if he had stayed up far too late. I couldn't imagine the stress he was put under in this family and though I had never met the man, the stories I got from the twins about his father made me worry even more for his mental well being.

Letting out a long breath of air I moved to open my book bag, fished out the large textbook. If I was going to sit here, I might as well try to do something productive.

Lifting the book with my left arm had been a mistake though, and soon after getting it out of my bag and half way to my lap, a twist of pain ran through my shoulder that I knew all too well. Cringing, my hand released the book on reflex and a moment later it smashed into one of my feet.

Pain zapped up my lag and I quickly smacked a hand over my, mouth to muffle the cursed snarls of pain that escaped it. Leaning over slightly in pain, I bit the inside of my cheek to silence myself. I was in no hurry to feel the cold gaze of Kyoya after being rudely awakened.

After a few moments the pain dulled and I kicked the texted book off my foot and sighed, straightening in my chair. It took only a second to feel the eyes on me though and I cursed silently as my eyes shifted to meet the half opened eyes of the Shadow King.

The instinct to run almost kicked in as I stared at him for a long moment, and his hand came up and rubbed his face. Almost, but not quiet.

"What in the world are you doing here Masami?" He grumbled using a hand to get the dark hair out of his face. I snorted, finding that way too ironic. After all the day before he'd reminded me.

"Well I was here to pass chemistry, but, you sister recruited me to watch you." I laughed as his eyes widen in realization and he muttered a low curse. I waved a hand at him. "Don't worry about it, we don't have any control over getting sick. Though you might try a better sleep cycle." I pointed out.

He huffed and pushed himself up into a sitting position even as I protested against it. "Where is Fuyumi? "

"She said she was going to make you some soup…" I answered and he sighed looking exasperated "Erm… what?" I'd never seen him with such an expression before.

He ran a hand through his messy hair. "She can't cook." Ah so I had been right. It was rather silly really sitting here, watching the so called Shadow King as he tried to wake up. I couldn't help but think he was better off this way.

"You know, I think I like you better when you're half asleep." I teased. He raised an eyebrow at me, surprised by my sudden comment. I was sure that in some way or another I was turning red, but I tried my best to not think about that.

"Why would you say that Masami?"

I shifted in my seat tilting my head from side to side as I thought about my answer. "Well… because you show emotion, you're not hiding behind your mask of a business man. Right now, you're just a normal teenage boy."

He stared at me for a long moment before shaking his head. "You are certainly an odd girl; I would have never thought I'd ever hear someone say they liked me in the morning." He grumbled, and looked around on his bed for something.

"Looking for these?" I asked holding out his glasses, which I had picked up from the nightstand. "I took them off so they wouldn't break. You should consider contacts if you're going to continue this sleep cycle of yours."

I felt myself smile as he rolled his eyes and reached over to take them. I drew them back and smirked at him. He sighed giving me a disgruntled look and I laughed a bit before setting the eyewear in his open hand.

I don't know why I did it, maybe I was tired or feeling brave. Perhaps I had simply lost my mind. Either way at that moment I reached out with my free hand and took his wrist. He gave me a puzzled look and I shook my head, red locks flying about before I leaned in closer to him only inches away and gave him a serious look.

"You know… when you do stupid things like this, getting yourself sick because you over worked yourself when you're not gaining anything from it… you're just worrying everyone that cares for you." I grumbled looking down at the fabric of the bed. "And don't think that doesn't include me."

There was a long stretch of silence after that and in those moments I regretted everything that had come out of my mouth and then told myself it was better to say it. Back and forth my mind reeled and I felt as if I was getting dizzy.

Because of this, I practically jumped out of my skin when a light weight collided with my forehead and my eyes shot up making me realize Kyoya was resting his forehead to mine. His eyes were closed and I was glad because the heat flooding my system was rather embarrassing. "You're such a perplexing girl, you do realize your way of thinking makes me question everything I thought I knew?"

It is said that in some ways a touch to the foreheads is more personal then a kiss is, and at the moment I could not help but to agree with that.

I smiled, trying to regain some sense. "Well, that's normally a good thing isn't it? Seeing things from a different view is enlightening." It was rather hard to think clearly when he was this close and that startled me, almost at much as how close his lips were to mine. He only hummed in reply and I thought, just maybe he was going to kiss – and then his door swung open.

I hardly had a change to think before Kyoya was back in his normal potion on the bed as his sister came in with a tray that held a bowl, a cup and a bottle of something – probably cold medicine. "It took longer than I thought it would but I finished it." She said brightly. "Oh good Kyoya you're awake, Masami thank you so much for looking after him would you like to stay for lunch?"

I pondered that for a long moment struggling through my embarrassment as I recalled Kyoya's remark about her cooking and shook my head standing up. "No, that's alright Fuyumi, I should be getting back home any way, thank you though." She nodded her head as I turned and picked up my textbook and shoved it back in my bag.

Throwing it over my shoulder I turned to Kyoya who was eyeing me. "Well I hope you feel better, I'll see you at school." He nodded his head at me and I turned on my heels and made a run for the door. Waving to Fuyumi as I exited I only wished for my heart to slow.


	11. Chapter 11: Jealousy

Thank you ryomaeijiareot and feistyartemis for reviewing the last chapter! i love all who doand give you hints to story secrets! So please continue to do so!

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Jealousy

Nightmares are an unexplained phenomenon in the human mind. Some people reason that we have them because something is physically wrong at that moment, that we're too hot, or that we need water. Some people say it's what happens when people are getting sick, as if the dreams are a warning. The most common reasoning though is that we have nightmares because something either frightened you or has disturbed you, like a state of shock.

To me, the reason for them didn't matter much, all I knew was that they were terrifying, disturbing. The ones I had been having for the last half year were no different, they just held more meaning then others. I don't remember them well, which I am thankful for, my mind must push them away quickly. But I do remember some of it.

The shouting, the arguing. Being horrified and then shocked and then being deathly scared. I remember the running, so much of it, and yet not over a long distance. I remember the pulling pain on my scalp and then the hot searing one on my shoulder. I remember the tears, the pain, the hard choices and a decision being declared with the finality of a loud bang.

Then I wake up, trembling and panting, my bed soaked with sweat. When I have those nightmares I never fall back asleep. Even as the images fade I can't. No I'm too hot and sticky by then. So I stand up and take a shower, and wait for the others to wake.

Such an event had happened early this morning at four. I was barely awake as I stared at the white board, the teacher scribbling down equations. I barely registered they made sense to me now. Hours of work with Kyoya had finally paid off.

Blinking slowly, I managed to glance to my side, both him and Tamaki were writing down notes, like the rest of the class. Frowning I looked down at the notepad where my hand held a pencil to it and found… nothing.

Great, just great. Well perhaps I could write it down before time ran out. Determined I started scribbling and in my efforts I got … two whole lines down before the bell shrieked. Flustered I scrambled around biting back a sharp 'no' as the teacher erased the bored. Too late. Damn it.

Sighing in defeat I hung my head. I should have just stayed home. I was too tired, too distracted and dazed for this. But with finals in only a few days I felt like I couldn't. The last two weeks had been busy, fun too, but busy.

Takashi and Hunny had come by the last few days, almost every day since the first time; they were done with school for the year. Lucky them. Either way I was grateful and eager to start learning how to ride. Kyoya had allowed it, grumbling about how I had deserved it. I really hopped he never got into teaching, I would feel sorry for his students.

I was learning fast, Takashi was a good teacher and he was nice to talk to. Even if he said little, his actions spoke loudly. After this week was over though I wouldn't be riding again till school started up again, and then it would be once a week.

These thoughts clouded my brain, so I jumped when a piece of paper landed in front of me. Blinking I looked down and saw the notes from class today and then I looked to my side. Rin, my lab partner, smiled at me.

"You can barrow them, just give them back to me tomorrow alright?" Her light brown hair was back today, showing the tanned skin of her face.

I nodded tucking it away with my notebook. "Thanks Rin, you're a life saver."

"Hey we all have our zone out days, don't worry about it." We laughed together, and I felt lighter at that. I had needed a good laugh. Too soon though my friend waved and darted off to her last class of the day.

…..

"What'd you mean you don't want to ride today?"

I sighed rubbing the back of my neck, trying to ignore the stares of the other host as I explained to a sad looking Hunny why I was canceling my lesson for the day.

"It's not like I don't want to ride… I just, I'm really tired, I couldn't sleep last night and I'm afraid I'll make a mistake and get either someone or myself hurt." I smiled a bit sheepishly. "Plus I don't think I could pay attention much either…"

I could just feel my resistance breaking under the big brown eyes of the blond. It wasn't fair really, that someone could still act like a child and get away with it. As I opened my mouth to protest again a strong hand landed on Hunny;s shoulder and we both looked up to see Takashi.

"Let it go for the day." That's all he had to say it seemed for within moments the perky blond was nodding his head jabbering on about how it was a good thing we still had four more lessons because he wanted to spend more time with me.

"Well, I can sit with you today, maybe have some cake." I offered and cringed as he shouted in glee. "Okay, I'm going to just put my stuff away then." As he ran off to his normal spot I looked up to Takashi. "Thanks for understanding." I muttered sighing. He shrugged and put a strong hand on my head. It would have startled me, if I wasn't use it. He ruffled my hair a bit and I giggled a bit as my own hair tickled my neck.

"Tomorrow." He told me and I nodded straightening my hair as he followed Hunny.

Shaking my head I turned and walked towards the double doors that led to the next room. Everyone had gotten back to work by now. As I opened the door I felt sharp eyes on me and regretted not looking back for the owner as the door swung shut behind me.

I suppose on a normal day I would have looked but my feet almost dragged as I set my book bag down and pulled out my camo printed sleeveless vest shirt and some new jeans with pre made holes in them.

Fashions these days were so silly. Why in the world would you buy jeans with holes in them?

Either way I stepped into the dressing stall and changed clothes, glad to rid myself of the awful dress. I pulled my hair back, pulling it into a ponytail and the few short strands of hair fell down on the sides of my face, to short to say up.

With that I pulled back the curtain on the dressing stall and was startled to see someone standing on the other side waiting.

"Kyoya, what are you doing back here?"

He raised an eyebrow at me his arms crossed loosely over his chest. It used to be odd seeing him without a clipboard in his hands or having a computer in front of him, but over the last few weeks I'd gotten use to them not being there. When he helped me with chemistry, his hands were free of everything but a pencil and all attention was on the lesson and me.

"I didn't know I wasn't allowed to come back here."

I smiled ruefully at him.

"Well I guess you should have paid better attention to the rules."

"You mean the ones I made?"

"…Yes, those ones." I grumbled, knowing I'd lost the game again. The 'game' being which one of us could stump the other, we were about even in the scoreboard.

He moved forward a few steps, his glasses catching the light above us, making the glare too bright to look him in the eyes. I felt the intense urge to grab them and throw them out the window in annoyance. I held it back though, just barely.

"I wanted inquire on why you're so tired today. You were practically sleeping with your eyes open today in class." Stupid observant… smart, charming, handsome… Stop that!

I shook my head, hoping to knock the thoughts out but with no luck. It was true that in these few weeks that I had fallen, rather hard in fact, for the boy standing in front of me, and as annoying as it was, there was no way to get around that simple fact.

And being that I cared about him, I didn't want to burden him with my problems. "I wish I could tell you, I just couldn't sleep. Mind was racing I guess." I shrugged and winced, my mistake for raising my should a bit too high this time. You'd think I would learn.

He eyed me sharply before humming in thought. "Perhaps all these lessons are getting to you. Maybe you should stop riding for the rest of the week."

"No, it's fine, I really enjoy it. I'm sure I'll be better by tomorrow." In all reality I needed this, I need the distraction of riding to keep my mind off of all the stress of finals and other matters but, from the look on his face, my answer must have come out too fast and urgent. It seemed he'd come to a completely different conclusion though.

"Are you sure it's because of the lessons you want to go, or because of who's teaching you?"

I gave his a blank look feeling a bit stunned by the sudden accusation. Confused I shook my head. "You mean Takashi?" I clarified.

He nodded his head pushing his glasses up with a forefinger before explaining. "It's come to my attention that you two seem to have gotten rather close in such a short period of time. You call him by his given name when most do not."

Ah, so he had been watching me then, and I suppose that he was right, Takashi and I were kind of close given the short time we had known each other. Sure he was quiet, but he listened really well, and even with his size he was rather gentle in his movements, like an older brother or guardian.

But that was beside the point at the moment. The words Kyoya had spoken and the almost jealous look on his face were enough for me to realize he felt threatened. Maybe it was because like me, after so much time together, he'd grown fond of me?

It was almost comical to think about really, the stone cold Shadow King caring for someone, but anything was possible. Still the fact that he thought Takashi and me... I mean I guess it's possible but still very unlikely.

I snorted, holding back a laugh which only darkened his features. I held up a hand taking a breath to calm down. "I'm sorry, I just can't believe you think I like Takashi that way. I mean, yeah he's a nice guy, but not much for conversations, and you know how I like to theorize." I winked hands behind my back.

He seemed to get flustered for a moment, taking a moment to pull off his glasses and rub his eyes with his free hand. "Your actions confuse me then."

I smiled. "It's simply really. I want to ride because I love horses. I call Takashi by his name because I don't really like using nicknames. I only called Hunny, Hunny because he demands it, Takashi didn't care." He looked at me with eyes uncovered by glasses. I tilted my head. "He simply is not my type."

He sighed slipping his glasses back on. "I suppose you don't have a type then?" Ah, banter again; two could play at that game. I started walking forward as I spoke.

"Oh I do trust me. Smart, caring..." I smirked at his bewildered face before stopping in front of him. "In fact it would be unfair of me to be pining after Takashi when I like someone else." I pointed out.

It was interesting, to see that mask of his brake apart as his expression went from bewildered to irritatedly jealous again.

"You do, do you?" His voice was low; only I could hear the tension in it since I was this close.

"Oh yes, he's quiet interesting. I don't think I will ever fully understand him."

"That's foolish, you could get yourself hurt if you don't understand a situation."

"I don't think I have to worry, I mean if my brothers trust him then..." I trailed off seeing the fire in his eyes. Did he really not understand?

Some times smart people were so stupid...

"Do you want a hint as to who it is?" I teased lightly. He didn't answer, apparently trying to find out on his own. You could almost see the gears grinding in his head. I rolled my eyes and lifted my hand up, plucking the glaces off his face so fast he seemed slightly startled. I tilted my head looking him straight in the eyes. "You see he has the most intense gray eyes..."

It wasn't as if I had expected something different – in fact part of me had thought he would laugh – but I still squeaked when he grabbed the wrist of the hand holding his glasses and simultaneously hooked his hand around the back of my neck yanking me forward and pressing his lips to mine.

Startled, wide-eyed, but not surprised I didn't push him away and kissed him back slowly. It had been a long time, and still the wounds from before ached as I did this. I tried to ignore them.

He let go of me after a moment taking a small step back smirking. "You know, it's still dangerous."

My eyebrows pulled together and I went to ask him what he meant when the door opened and Haruhi peaked in. "Oh here's where you went Kyoya." She didn't seem to see a point in commenting on the fact that he had no glasses. Instead she turned her attention to me. "Masami, Hunny wanted me to check on you."

I blinked, looking to her and then back at Kyoya. "Uh, right sorry, Kyoya... here." He held up his glasses and he nodded his head taking them.

"Thank you." It always amazed me how fast the mask came back on.

I hesitated before turning and walking towards the door, I heard him walking behind me and I couldn't help but want to ask him 'what next?'


	12. Chapter 12:Puppet

Thank you Sai the Black Rose and Ryomaeijiarehot for reviews, i only wish my thank you list was larger but i apperishate you so much!

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Puppet

The relief of finishing the hardest test I had this year was almost as big as the wave of happiness that came with the confidence of having known almost every answer to the test. My Chemistry teacher smiled at me when I turned it in and I could not help but smile back at him as I turned and walked back to my seat.

On my way back I glanced to the table next to me. Both Kyoya and Tamaki were finished and while the blond grinned at me in glee Kyoya gave me a sly look pair with a devious smirk that told me he was, if anything, approving.

I sat down back at my seat where Rin was hastily finishing up her own test. Shifting my eyes forward I laid my chin on a raised hand. Two days had passed since my interaction with the Shadow King. In the moments after I had felt nothing but nostalgia, joy, and that rush of adrenaline you get when you do something thrilling.

What came in the next few days, I hadn't really expected after something like that. Of course in my mind I had seen nothing but happiness, thinking we'd be together, inseparable, the happily ever after I really wanted. The reality was much less then that, in all sinces it was the opposite, because noting changed.

Nothing changed.

It was as if the kiss, the words and sparks had never happened. Kyoya and I kept up normal banter, but it felt as it something was wrong. I began to wonder if I'd done something wrong; it wasn't as if _I'd_ kissed him, no, that had been his doing – one that I had not minded, but still – I continued to try and figure out where I'd made a wrong move. Perhaps it was because I'd simply acted as if nothing had happened when Haruhi had come it. At the time I had panicked thinking of the embarrassment I'd get from the other hosts if they had walked in on us.

I shook my head, disoriented from my brain running around in circles like a dog chasing its tail. Whatever the reason was, I needed to talk to him. I was tired of the act, the playing around, the beating around the bush. I wanted answers and most of all I wanted to know were we stood. Because if there was one thing I couldn't stand it was being left in the dark, and him being the Shadow King well... It was time to shed some light on the subject no matter how embarrassing the consequences.

So when my final period – art studio – ended, I quickly packed up my stuff to head towards the third music room. On my way out I waved to my teacher who smiled back at me and then started weaving through the crowd.

As normal, the boys were already there so I followed Haruhi to the dressing room, anxious to get out of this dress and into something more comfortable. If I new the pattern well by now, I would have fifteen minutes to talk to Kyoya before Takashi and Hunny got here. That shouldn't be too hard but I still worried about the fact that the three other boys present were nosy as hell.

I bit my lip pulling on the knee high riding boots over skinny jeans. I knew I would need help. "Haruhi? " My voice cracked from high-strung nerves and the brunet raised an eyebrow at me. She was currently fixing the sash on a Roman looking costume.

"What's up?"

I fidgeted for a moment playing with the bracelet on my wrist. "I need to talk to Kyoya, and I'd rather not have my brothers snooping..." I trailed off and she gave me a small smile.

"No problem, I'll keep them busy." She winked and we both laughed. If there was one thing I really like about Haruhi it was she didn't pry like so many other girls. She knew if I wanted her to know, I would tell her. Plus I was rather sure she already knew, kind of like how I knew she liked Tamaki.

We talked for a few more minutes about how our finals were going. I remarked that I only had one more tomorrow and she had grumbled about how lucky I was. I laughed. We hurried out of the room after that and as promised Haruhi went straight to work keeping my brothers busy as she talked to them about who knows what – and frankly I was glad to not know.

While she did that I got back on track, setting my thoughts to Kyoya. My eyes scanned the room for him passing over Roman décor and colors, till I found him sitting at a stone like table tapping away on his laptop.

Taking a deep breath I walked over and stood behind the laptop and crossed my arms. I waited a moment, before huffing when he didn't even seem to realize I was there. "Kyoya?"

"Hm? Is there something I can do for you Masami?" Still he didn't look up from the screen or stop typing. This only annoyed me more.

"I need to talk to you." He nodded his head and after a few more moments he shut the laptop.

"Alright, I suppose we do have some matters to discuss."

I rolled my eyes but still followed him. He led me back to the room I had been in only moments ago. As we entered I checked back to see if anyone had seen us but by now Tamaki was more or less freaking out and chasing the twins about. Yes I was quiet glad to be out of the loop.

I clicked the door shut before tuning to face the Shadow King. At the moment he had taken his glasses off and was cleaning them with the end of his shirt. I watched him for a moment, contemplating how to move forward. It had been hard to tell him I liked him; it would be harder to bring it up again.

Still, it had to be done. I would not let this chance at happiness get away.

"Kyoya, we need to talk about what happened a few days ago."

"Yes, I suppose we do."

I blinked a bit startled at his firmness, as he slipped his glasses back onto his face, the glass reflecting the lights above us. I couldn't help but feel a touch of uneasiness from it. He was always too composed, and I preferred him when he was flustered; it made it easier to talk. Still I had to push forward.

"I know you've been wanting to know what should happen now, I can see the anxiety in your eyes from time to time." He explained. "That brings me to the conclusion that the actions between us that day were not simply spontaneous, but had thought behind them." A smirked curled onto his face. "That you do in fact like me."

Heat rose in my face and shyness kicked in forcing my gaze to the ground even as I fought to regain control of my actions. "Of course I do, if it were on whim do you think we would be here right now?"

He hummed, stepping forward and placing two fingers under my chin to force my head up. "In that since you are right. You should know I feel the same way."

Elated, I could have flown in that moment, feeling that tightness in my chest relax and warm with joy. I had all but given up on trying to find someone again. I smiled at him, gleeful and only wishing for him to return it, I did like his smile, the real one, not the plastic one he wore at the club.

He did not return it. Instead his hand dropped from mine and I felt my smile falter as I watched.

"That is why it is important for you to know that there will never be anything between us."

I froze, completely and utterly motionless. His words did not make since in that moment and I felt as though I had become a statue. After a few moments my smile dropped and I shook my head.

"I don't understand." He raised an eyebrow as if he thought it was silly that I didn't.

"You know of my family, my role in it. I'm sure the twins have told you plenty." I nodded slightly, eyebrows pulling together as he pivoted to the side looking up and out through a high window. "I have to gain my father's approval if I want to become his heir, that means I must follow his every command and wish. Yesterday I told him about our little event."

My eyes widen at the statement, he was so calm about it, and yet he had openly told his father about a moment that I thought to be private. It hurt a bit. A stinging sensation like a pinch ran through me, but I didn't let myself analyze it, I needed to know the rest.

"What... did he say?" I asked quietly. He did not turn to look at me, but from his profile I saw a sadistic smile cross over his face.

"Nothing I hadn't expected. He gave me a choice." He shrugged. "You're new to this life, so I'll explain it. High-class families like ours are a lot like royalty and choosing to be with a person can change your life significantly. That is why the host club is so well organized. Every member besides Haruhi, is from a high standing family."

As he explained this I could not help but feel the scowl forming on my face. Did he think so lowly of me that he thought I did not know where my friends stood on the social pyramid? Still he continued either not seeing my reaction or ignoring it.

"You are associated with the Hitachiin family, and you are older then your brothers but you are not the daughter of Yuzuha. Because of this you will never inherit her company or her work. You will no doubt get some money from your father but the twins will become the heads of the family. My father has told me he wishes me to marry someone that will bring more to the company, and because of your position in the family you will never be able to do so." He peered at me. "Do you understand Masami? There is no reason to be with you because there is nothing to gain from it and further more it would displease my father. "

I couldn't answer him; I just stood there. My brain understood his words perfectly as I tried to fight down the anger and the hurt that boiled in my chest making it ache. I didn't want to understand it, but I did and it hurt. I could feel the shock of the hurt and it helped clear my head but my anger drove me forward. I didn't like being angry or out of control. Most of the time I was able to either leash it or get myself alone so I wouldn't hurt anyone.

This time though, I saw no point.

"Wow, and to think I really thought I knew you." I said lowly. He blinked turning to look at me, only to be meet with my glare. I took a step forward. "All this time, I thought you only wore a mask! Like everyone else here, you hide who you truly were because of the life of rich people. I thought I'd seen through that, and I swore for a moment I had but I didn't see the strings as well."

His cruel smirk faltered and I saw the confusion in his eyes.

"What on earth are you talking about?"

I shook my head. "You don't even see it do you? You're a puppet Kyoya, nothing more then a wooden doll on strings being moved by your father." He looked startled then, and opened his mouth to protest but I didn't give him time. "Don't try to say other wise. What you've said proves my point. What he wants? You must obey everything he says? Every child to some extent follows their parent's rules but you have lost yourself to your father!" I shook my head again fighting back the stringing in my eyes. "You are not your father Kyoya, you could be so much better than him! Why do you even want his company? To earn his approval? Do you really think that will solve the problem? By letting him control your every whim? Your every choice?"

I through my hands up in the air staring him straight in the eyes that now were wide in astonishment. He'd never seen this side of me, few had. I hardly ever lost my temper unlike my brothers. It was then that I realize my gaze was blurry and I looked down staring at the floor.

"Your smarter then him, I've always believed that; you don't need his company. If you wanted to you could rival his with your own." Closing my eyes I took a deep breath. Shaking my head I turned away from him. "But you won't will you? Because you're so controlled by him that you can't even make choices on who to spend your time with on your own."

It was silent for a long minute and I pressed the back on my hand into an eye to wipe at it. I felt like hyperventilating, all of the anger I felt was leaving me, replaced with sorrow and pain.

"Masami..."

I bolted.

As if his voice had been the starting gunshot of a race my legs moved into action. I threw the door open that connected to the host club and barely saw the startled fasces of my friends as I went ripping through the room. Someone tried to grab my sleeve, my brothers called out to me, and then I was out in the hall. I didn't register most of my escape from the school, though I'm sure it must have been a strange slight, seeing as it had been pouring down rain all day and I headed out into it without a coat or umbrella to block it.

I remember that Takashi had told me we'd be in the inside area today because of the forecast. That seemed so far away now though. Riding Jūdai was one of the last things on my mind. All I wanted to do was get home but the driver wouldn't been here to pick us up for another hour. So I ran for it, my leather boots splashing in the drenched sidewalk as my clothes got heaver and colder with each step as the rain soaked my clothing.

I got four blocks before my foot caught on a slightly raised slate of an over flow drain and I went smashing to the ground, my reflex off because I was emotionally unstable. I lay there for about two seconds before pulling myself up and into a sitting position, my legs bent out on either side of me. I stared at the ground for a long moment, my mind going blank. This shouldn't have hurt so badly, nothing was as bad as last time. I had to be strong, for myself, for my mother, I just had to let this go.

Still no matter how much I thought that I found the tears finally over flowing and I leaned forward slight, wrapped my arms around myself, and started crying. It didn't matter if it wasn't as bad, it still hurt and I had trusted him, it was something I had learned not to easily give, but it would seem I had made a bad choice again.

Shivering I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on the rain, the way it felt, the way in sounded. Anything to keep my mind off the emotion pain. I had started to contemplate how the water traveled down my hair when I realized the rain was no longer hitting me. Looking up I saw Haruhi smiling at me slightly holding an umbrella – my umbrella I realized – over me while her other hand held her own, keeping the water off of her.

"Your going to get sick if you say out here, come on, I'll walk back to your place with you."

I stared at her for a moment wondering how she was so calm, but then I smiled slightly wiping at the tears and stood up, feeling a slight sting on my palms again as I took the umbrella from her. It was sad really, on a day like this over a month ago, it had been raining and I had hurt my self just like this. Only last time Kyoya had been the one to help me.

Haruhi frowned before giving me a one armed hug. "Don't worry, boys are stupid by nature, it's not your fault."

I almost laughed at that, almost, but ended up giving her a sad excuse for a smile. She patted my shoulder before letting go and taking my wrist tugging me along.

It was an hour walk from the school to my home, but I was glad I had a good friend with me to keep me from drowning in my misery. She didn't talk much but her presence was nice and it helped me clear my head. By the time we entered the estate grounds I could see my rider getting into the car to go pick us up at school. He gave me a startled look but I smiled and told him quietly to go get the boys.

I opened the door, Haruhi following suit as we took off our shoes. When we turned a corner I was startled to see my stepmother, Yuzuha walking out of the kitchen. She looked startled to see me – soaked, and still shaking, with red rings around my eyes. We stared at each other for a moment before I looked down.

"...Mom..." It was odd to say that to her, but with my birth mother an hour away I didn't have anyone else to turn to and Yuzuha had been very kind to me, treating me like family. Whatever shock she had felt was left behind as she seemingly went into mom mode. Hurrying over she called to a near by maid to do start a warm bath before she took me into a hug. I stared for a moment, blinked before slowly closing my eyes and enjoying the warmth of a caring family.


	13. Chapter 13: Fall

Thank you Sai the Black Rose, ryomaeijiareot, thatfrenchgirl, and spook-light for your reviews, they mean so much to me that you guys care enough to share your thought! please keep it up!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen:Fall

When I was younger, my mother had always told me that it didn't matter who you were, where you came from, or how others looked at you. All that matters is that you believe in your self and always push forward, no matter how hopeless life feels sometimes.

As I stared at the picture of her that I kept in my school bag, I remembered those words and could not help but wish I could say they were true. My mother has always been a pretty woman, with long red curly hair like mine and faded green eyes. Old age and stress had taken the brightness of those eyes away from her. I could not help but think I now knew how that had happened, for even if her encouraging words had worked in my old life with her, they did not work here in this one, not with out many hardships.

In this life of money and constant vanity, I could not help but wish to tell her that it did seem to matter who you were and where you came from because that seemed to determine your fate. I'd never had to worry about inheriting some major company, my father didn't have any of that, and my mother had given up that life when she'd left him. But now as I stared at the picture I could not help but wish I did have something to inherit.

"Sis?"

Blinking away my thoughts I looked up at my brothers sitting across from me in the family car, both wearing identical looks of worry on their faces.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

That was a good question, one I wasn't sure I could give a firm answer to. Last night had been long and endless. After soaking in the giant tub and talking with Haruhi in my room for a long while we'd heard the slamming of the front door and had both turned to watch as my door opened and the twins entered.

They'd asked how I was, of course, but it didn't take anything more the Haruhi's question of what happened when we left for them to get a look of irritation on their faces. Neither Haruhi nor I knew what had happened after we left the room and I for one wanted to know.

According to the twins, Tamaki had gone into his normal confused and flustered state, something I wasn't surprised about but it did make my friend shake her head in exasperation. Kyoya had re-entered the main room a few minutes after my departure, and as he straightened his tie my brothers had done what I had guessed they'd do: Hikaru had grabbed his shirt collar glaring at him while Kaoru gave the same look but had been the one to interrogate him. It had seemed though, according to them, that their punishment had not been needed.

"It was weird. He just stared at us and then calmly explained that nothing could come of you two, and _then_ he promptly canceled club for the day, he's never done that. We'd planned to give him a good beating, but something told us he was doing that job well enough on his own."

The whole thing had been rather shocking to both of us and I had not been able to say anything about it at the time. Still though, even if he was sorry, which I was pretty sure he really wasn't, I didn't want to see him, not now anyway.

So was I okay? Of course I was hurt and sad but I had to push on. That's one thing mom had gotten right, never give up.

"I will be," I answered finally and after a glance at each other they nodded a bit.

"Don't forget we are here for you okay?"

I nodded and smiled at Koaru. "I know, thanks."

It was only a minute later when the car stopped in front of the school. Sighing I opened the door and got out, followed by the twins. Waving to the driver as he drove off behind other cars I turned to face the towering school, for once feeling intimidated by it.

Hugging my book bag to my chest I climbed the steps with my siblings glad that by lunch I'd be done with class and could go meet Takashi for riding lessons. I wouldn't stay for club. I told the boys and though they looked saddened they said they understood and we parted ways as I walked to homeroom and prepared for the last final of the year.

I don't remember much about my literature class, the test had been easy I knew that much, but then again I'd been an avid Shakespeare reader, so I'd already known most of it. Still I was a bit worried about it as I left the classroom and headed to the music room to change. For some reason I just didn't like changing in bathrooms and I knew that the room would be empty.

Or at least that had been my thoughts as I pushed open the door. That hadn't been the case. It was like I was walking into another test, one of Courage.

Standing near the middle of the room were Tamaki and Kyoya, their lunches sitting on a table near them. Apparently they were doing some kind of meeting, though it was a kind of meeting I'd never seen before. Tamaki had a bow in his hand and an arrow in the other, shaking the bow towards a target set up near the back wall. There were several others set up too, and the room kind of looked like we'd gone back to old times of farming and horses. I shifted my gaze careful to Kyoya who was looking at Tamaki a bit worried as the blond swung the arrow around him. He was going to hurt some one... Sighing I closed the door behind me.

"Guys... what are you doing?" I asked causality; afraid if I startled them I'd get an arrow to the face. Both of the boys paused and turned to look at me, Tamaki perked in excitement and Kyoya looked surprised to see me. I stood my ground; I wasn't going to just run away, not again. I was stronger then that.

"Masami!" the blond squeaked and I smiled walking over and letting out a small squeak of my own as he nearly tackled me in a hug. Blinking, I laughed a bit putting his shoulders as he started going on and on about how worried he'd been about his oldest 'daughter'. He was so silly with this family thing, but I kind of liked it.

"I'm okay," I said after a moment, avoiding Kyoya's gaze. Glancing back at the targets, "But really what are you doing?" I muttered. Tamaki pulled away grinning at me.

"We're going to do a remake of the tale of 'Robin Hood'."

I blinked, my instant thought that if Takashi were still going here, he'd most defendant be 'Little John'. I couldn't help but smile at that thought.

"But I was wondering if Kyoya knew how to shoot one of these things," he pointed to the bow leaning against the chair. "But he doesn't. I was hoping to see it in person."

I looked at the blond watching the disappointment play over his pale face and tilted my head spying a glance at the Shadow King. At the moment he was looking at his clipboard. It was surprisingly hard not to say something snappy about how he didn't know something. I guess that just showed how much I was still hurting.

Sighing softly I smiled at Tamaki. "I can show you. I thought I had said before but, I was on the Archery team in my old school." Like a flower receiving water he perked up in moments, eyes glowing in excitement.

"Really? I don't remember you saying that," He muttered and I rolled my eyes. Big surprise.

"She did, but I believe you were growing mushrooms at the time." Kyoya said smoothly as he clicked a pen and started writing something down. I snorted a bit. That was right. The drama king and his sulking.

Without a word I walked over to the bow and picked it up, passing by Kyoya without a glance. After a moment of looking I found the quiver and picked it up. "First of all, the quiver is always over your back, you never put it on the ground, unless you're just practicing," I stated, doing so and then reaching behind and drawing out an arrow. I brushed my fingers over the tail for a moment before notching it into place on the string. "Now watch, I'm only doing to do it once."

After I was sure they were both watching I moved my feet into position and pulled the sting back till my hand aligned around my ear and then carefully aimed for the center. Taking a deep breath and then blowing it out, I release my fingers and the arrow went flying. Pain lanced through the shoulder of my left arm and I ground my teeth together to stop from cringing. Shit that hurt, I really hadn't been thinking had I?

The dull 'thunk' of it digging into the cloth target was heard moments later and I frowned at the arrow that was set in the second ring to the right of the center.

I was out of practice...

Tamaki didn't seem to mind as he gushed in praise as the pain finally began to dull and then fade. I turned to the boys and smiled but didn't miss the narrowed gray eyes of one of them. I ignored him after a moment and smiled setting the bow and quiver down.

"Well there you go. Now you'll have to excuse me, I'm just here to change into riding gear and then I'll be on my way."

Tamaki blinked, his smile dimming a bit as he caught my hint that I wasn't going to be here for the last club meeting of the year. "Yeah alright, thanks for showing me," he said still smiling, if not a bit sad. I nodded my head and picked up my book bag from the ground and quickly passed them. Walking into the next room I shut the door and after a moment locked it, not wanting any visitors this time around.

"Are you alright?"

Turning my head I gave Takashi a questioning look, my hands pausing in their movements to buckle the last strap of the bridle Jūdai was wearing. His dark eyes were staring at me in a calm manner as always but I could tell he was worried, just like everyone else. No doubt the twins had informed him and Hunny about the incident with Kyoya yesterday.

After a moment I turned my attention back to the bridle and pulled the strap through the buckle. "Yeah I'm fine." My answer was calm, but I could feel his eyes still surveying me carefully. Off in the background I could hear Hunny laughing and giggling as he talked with a few girls who had been in the stable when we had entered.

Takashi said nothing more. I knew that he knew if I wanted to talk about it, I'd say something. Nodding my head we exited the stall with me leading Jūdai out by the reins, the silver in his tack bouncing the sun off it and making lights dance on the dark wood of the stable as we walked.

Hunny waved as we reached the large entrance where he sat on the fence talking excitingly to three girls, all in riding gear and giggling like hyenas. "Okay ladies, I've got to go now, but you guys have fun, okay?"

"Same to you Hunny!" they said at once, bowing slightly before they turned and walked past Takashi and I, giggling all the way. I rolled my eyes. Fan girls are scary.

Things got into our normal routine after that and once on Jūdai and in the field I warmed him up by trotting around the fence in a large circle. From there I worked him into a canter, which I had learned how to do in my last lesson. It would have taken longer, but Takashi had said that Jūdai and I worked well together and I was picking up the technique of things quickly. I had to admit I was learning quickly but I didn't fail to remind him I had a good teacher. This always made him blush a bit and I'd always laugh along with Hunny.

I listened carefully for any instructions as I let my body ease into the loping motion of Jūdai's stride. Keeping my eyes forward I tugged on the reins to make him stay close to the fence in an effort to keep control at such a fast speed.

I'm not sure why, but I suddenly got an uneasy feeling, and Jūdai made a small snorting sound and his ears went back and pressed against his head. Frowning I leaned a bit more forward in the saddle to pet his large neck in hopes of calming him. After a moment he relaxed slightly and I heard Takashi tell me to move back into position.

I went to do so, when I hear something and stopped. It was very faint, but I could hear a sharp sound, like a whistle, and as I listened it got louder and louder, but was still very quiet. It was a sound I was sure I knew, but I never got to really put my finger on it as Jūdai suddenly, abruptly stopped, the motion knocking me back against his large neck and jarring my feet from their stirrups. Dizzy and confused by the shock of it, I barely registered my helmet, an old on I'd had for years, slide off my head, the worn out strap snapping at the force of the whip lash.

I heard Takashi shouting my name along with Hunny but I barely paid attention as my hands clawed at the saddle as Jūdai jerked up rearing onto his back legs and cried out a whinny. But my efforts were sadly no use. With my feet no longer in the stirrups and the whip lash I had gotten I hadn't had time to grab at anything as I felt myself fall backward, to fast to scream. As I plummeted to the ground, my body twisted in an effort to catch myself but the side of my head smacked into something and for a moment my vision went black and I thudded to the ground.

In that moment of darkness I heard Jūdai cry out again, almost like a scream and then a large thud as something heavy hit the ground.

Then my sight came back to me, mostly. It was blurred and I could feel something wet spreading across my scalp as Takashi made it over to me and knelt down as he spoke. "Mitsukuni, stop him from thrashing around before he aggravates his condition. Masami? Can you hear me? Are you alright?" He was talking to me and I blinked slowly, my eyes moving behind me to see on the ground, Jūdai struggling to get back up, legs flailing as something suck out of his front shoulder. Hunny was near him forcing his neck down and calming him with words the best he could. "Masami?"

Slowly my blurry eyes went back to Takashi's face. "What… what happened?" Nothing hurt per say, but I couldn't seem to focus and something warm and wet was sliding down my temple and forehead. Takashi opened his mouth to talk and he moved to pick me up when he saw something that stopped him.

"Don't move her Mori, she likely got a concussion if not a skull fracture. I've called an ambulance while I made my way over here, now help Hunny before that horse, hurts someone." The voice was very familiar and I blinked again groaning slightly as I tried to move my head. A hand stopped me and after a moment I saw Kyoya kneeling down in front of me his left arm stretched out behind me.

What was he doing here? Didn't he have class or something? Didn't he want nothing to do with me? I wanted to voice these questions but found no strength to do so. In fact my whole body was beginning to go numb and my eyes were getting heavier.

"Masami, keep your eyes open, hey come on listen to me." He commanded and I frowned, focusing my eyes on him again. And then I really looked at him. He was pale, and his hair looked like he'd just went through a windstorm. As I listened I heard his breathing and found it to be labored slightly. With worried gray eyes focused on me he withdrew his hand and cursed at the red covering it. Was that from me? Quickly I watched him yank at the knot on his tie and pull it off before folding it and reaching beyond my line of vision again. Something pressed firmly against the side of my head and I winced in pain as my head rang and pain flooded it.

But that pain gave me a small dose of strength. "…Why… why are you here?" I questioned quickly, the hurt in my voice too clear. I couldn't cover it up. I didn't care to either. I watch his jaw clench and he closed his eyes for a moment looking pained. In those moments I recalled a few words from the night before.

"We'd planned to give him a good beating but something told us he was doing that job well enough on his own."

"On his own."

Blinking slowly it became a bit clear to me in that moment that he was sorry, very sorry, and now he was trying very hard to look brave even as I bled on the ground.

"It's okay…"

Eyes snapping open he stared at me in surprise and I tried to smile at him, tired to, but my world was getting darker again and I could hear distant sirens in the back of my mind as I saw him mouth something. My name? But I didn't hear him and slowly everything went silent and then dark.


	14. Chapter 14: Forgiven

thank you to ryomaeijiarehot, Sai the Black Rose, Kevan Starks and thatfrenchgirl for reviewing, they are what keep me writing sometimes!

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Forgiven

There were sounds all around me, some I recognized some I did not. Shouting, screaming, panicked voices. People kept saying my name but the blaring of sirens obscured their voices. Echoes, hurried foot steps, something prodding at my face, my neck. Dull pain, a pinch to my arm, and then, nothing.

Just Darkness. Soundless, empty darkness.

This feeling, this nothingness around me, I've been here before. The feeling of floating, of calmness, I'm completely at peace here. But why am I here? My mind raced as I tried to find the answer to that question, but for a long time I couldn't find anything, and so I drifted in silence, not knowing how much time had or would pass.

Then they appeared to me breaking apart the endless darkness with their presence. Bright, vibrant teal, the color of the Caribbean ocean, that's how I'd always seen those eyes, as if they held that water in them. They were staring at me now and as they did, I did not feel the calming sensation that the ocean always gave me.

Instead, I felt a deep and unchangeable fear.

I hated those eyes. I wanted them to leave. They had caused everything.

"Go away!"

My scream was deafening to me, as if the world around me had been glass. It cracked and then shattered, pieces of the eyes falling and glittering in an unseen light.

I panted, feeling a cold sweat on my face like I had been running. I felt dizzy and I knew that if this world were more then endless darkness I would see it spinning.

Then it was gone, the eyes, the dizziness, and I was back in the darkness from before with no sound or feeling in it. I continued to drift and time continued to pass, before finally I heard something. It was a sound I knew my mind had not made, it was drifting into my ears from beyond my dark world. But what was it? I stilled in my drifting and listened.

'…But if, god forbid, fate should step in and force us into a goodbye…'

Music? I was sure I new that song, but why would I hear it now? Maybe I was just dreaming, but I don't want that to be it. I want to wake up; I'm tired of this drifting.

I forced myself to listen to the song and as I pushed forward in the darkness it got lighter turning gray and eventually the music was accompanied by a hi-pitched 'beep' at a steady pace. Then without warning I was through and suddenly I was staring at the dark red of my closed eyelids.

'…I was screaming long live all the magic we made, and bring on all the pretenders…'

Yeah, that would defiantly be my music. With a small grunt at the piercing light that hit my eyes as I opened them my gaze was met with a white tile ceiling. The steady 'beep' was very prominent now and between that, the white ceiling, and the IV stuck in my arm I found when I lifted it to rub my eyes, I knew where I was.

I was in a hospital room. Again.

God I hated the smell that came with this place. It made me feel slightly sick with how clean it was. Sighing I rolled onto my side, and regretted it as my head throbbed like a hammer had hit it. Wincing I grumbled lowly at the pain before my eyes slowly found the square of black connected to my head phones currently playing the music that had woken me. Frowning I reached over to press the off button.

'…I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you–'

A low chuckle made me twitch and then wince has my brain seemed to rattle around in my skull. Eyes sifting up from my bed slowly I found the raven-haired Shadow King sitting in a chair a few feet from the bed I was laying in. He looked well… tired really. His hair was messy like the day I'd watched him sleep when he'd been sick and his gray eyes looked a bit unfocused.

"I should have pegged you for an American country music lover." He muttered lightly.

Well, maybe he wasn't as tired as I thought he was. I frowned at him before looking back down at the music player.

"Your brothers left that here, said they found you asleep with your music on a lot, thought it might help I suppose." He continued answering my silent question.

I blinked slowly at the information before smiling slightly. They really were sweet, and of course that was a true fact. I did tend to fall asleep when I was laying around listen to music.

"Are they here?"

"Not at the moment. I sent them home a few hours ago to get some sleep. Everyone has dropped by a few times since you came out of surgery. I believe you father is here somewhere, getting something to eat."

I sighed again and closed my eyes. Everyone must have been worried. "How long have I been out?"

"Almost two days."

I groaned. Great way to start vacation. Opening my eyes again I eyed him carefully. "How long have you been here?"

Shifting in his seat he leaned forward leaning on his knees. "Minus a few hours? Almost two days."

I felt my eyebrows rise with mild shock. He'd been here the whole time? "But…err… Why?" This was just like when he'd come to my rescue after I'd fallen. Why was he here? Was he having fun making me feel worse? After all he'd made it pretty clear he didn't want anything to do with me…

"Because I was wrong."

I swore my mouth almost popped open in astonishment. "What?"

He sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose, his glasses sliding down ever so slowly. He looked at me straight in the eyes then and I felt the urge to shy away from that look. "I'm sorry Masami… I really am. You were right." He ran a hand over his tussled hair, frowning. "Last year during the festival I told myself I wouldn't let my father rule me again, but habits are not easy to break and I fell back into… my role quickly. Pleasing my father and taking over his company was my focus, my living dream. That day you yelled at me you woke me up, it took a long time to sink in, but it did."

It's a good thing that he has good self control because if not he might have very well be shouting at this point, if the expression on his face was anything to go by. Something told me he was very tired and the only reason he wasn't being his usual low blood pressure self was because he knew it would just make the situation worse.

So in turn I did my best to look at it from his perspective and after a deep breath I reached out my arm and touch his hand that was at the moment clenching his knee. His hand twitched and I smiled slightly at him.

"Didn't I already tell you it was okay?" I grumbled.

"Yes but I was rather sure it was because you were only half conscious and suffering from blood loss."

I rolled my eyes. "Nice to know you have so much faith in me."

"Masami…"

His hand twisted and gently held mine. I frowned giving him a confused look. "I never stopped caring about you. I was just…" He trailed off pursing his lips and I smiled, a bit sadly.

"You were trying to make your family proud of you. But the truth is Kyoya, there's a certain point where you need to stop trying to be perfect and just do what's best for you and nothing else."

"You sound like you know that feeling."

I sighed. "No, but as you have pointed out I won't really have any of the responsibilities of inheritance, unless the twins don't want dad's business." He flinched a bit and opened his mouth to say something, but I held up my hand to stop him. "But I have other things that people expect me to do. If you remember, I said toward the beginning of my stay at Ouran that I would probably be married off to someone at the school. That is still very true, and, though my father would never force me, I know it's something expected of me. Sadly, because of my family placement, I wouldn't really have anything to give to my future husband, so I'm not very sought after. It's a bit of a predicament." I looked down frowning. "No one likes letting down their families, but some times there's nothing you can do about it."

His hand tightened around mine and that made me smile just a bit. "I know that now, I suppose I always did. Thank you for telling me the truth, like you always do, and I'm sorry for what I said, your wisdom is more then worth it."

I gave a shaky laugh. " Mom use to say I was born with an old soul, but really even though I was mad, I did it because … well because I care about you." I fumbled around my words as I spoke, and I saw a relaxed smirk appear on his face as he saw the blush I felt appearing on my face.

Leaning forward he kept his hand enclosed around mine. "You are one of the most interesting girls I have ever met. If you'll let me, I would like to know more about you, and if possible have you as mine."

I couldn't help the nervous laugh that bubbled up my throat at the possessive edge to his tone before I smirked right back at him regaining the confidence I had lost the day of our fight and quickly snatched his glasses off the bridge of his nose making him blink as he tried to refocus his gray eyes.

"Fine, I'll let you, but I'm taking these first. It's not fair hiding behind these when you're apologizing." I said lightly. He raised his eyebrows before smiling.

"Very well."

And then he was kissing me and my world went dark as my eyes slide shut, my hand grabbing at his neck as I kissed him back. There was no way I could ever really hate him, I realized then, because when I really thought about it, his arrogance was one of the things I'd come to love about him.

That was it, I admitted to myself, I loved him and that's why I was able to forgive him.

I opened my eyes again as he pulled back and stared at the gray eyes I seemed way to attached to before pulling my hand back as he reached for the glasses in them.

"I didn't say you could have them back." I teased and he sighed.

"You do realize I can't see very well without those"

"Why would you need to, after all you're here for me, right?"

He gave me an exasperated look and I smiled sweetly at him making him shake his head. "You are impossible." I shrugged my shoulders before winced as it jarred my head. That seemed to catch his attention. "I guess the pain killer wore off, didn't it?" He muttered and I sighed before nodding as much as I could. He abandoned his chair to sit on the edge of my bed; somehow keep his hand around mine the whole time. "I'll call someone to bring you more in a few minutes if you can stand it."

I nodded slightly again. "Yeah it's not that bad really… What happened any way?" I asked after a moment. He looked away at that question, his eyes staring at my hand as he used the hand holding it to rub his thumb over it soothingly.

"When you fell your helmet fell off and your head smashed into the wooden fence you were close to. By the time I got to you, your head was bleeding pretty bad." He paused for a few moments and I thought about what I could remember, about the half terrified look on his face. It occurred to me then, that he might have thought I was dying. "Things weren't as bad as I thought they were though. You got a pretty bad concussion and you're skull cracked a bit at the point of impact but there wasn't any un-reparable damage." He looked at me then and smiled a bit. "You got lucky."

I smiled back at him before thinking. "But… why did I fall? What happened to Jūdai?" I recalled the cries of pain I'd heard from him in my half dazed state.

Kyoya shifted a bit before sighing. "That is where things become…difficult." I was startled to hear a touch of anger in his voice, but kept my mouth shut letting him continue. "Masami, someone… someone shot Jūdai with an arrow. The reason you fell is because an arrow pierced his left shoulder."

I felt shock run through me, and then panic quickly followed it. "Is he okay? Oh god, can Jūdai walk?" The last thing I wanted was for my new friend to have to be put down because of an injury like that.

Kyoya's thumb ran over my hand again and I looked at him for an answer. "He's fine..." he said soothingly but looked a bit annoyed by my concern for a horse's life rather then mine. "It damaged his leg muscles and he shouldn't run for a while but he'll be fine. Takashi made sure to get him to a good vet." I let out a sigh of relief at that before he continued. "The thing is Masami, we have no idea who or why that arrow was shot off, because our Archery team was across town in a tournament, and no one saw anyone around with a bow and arrow." He squeezed my hand. "But I'll find out who did this. You could have been killed, I won't let them get away with it."

I tilted my head a bit, looked at him, the fire in his cool gray eyes, and tried to fight back the terror I was feeling right now. The sickening feeling that I knew already what had happened, why those teal eyes haunted me. But that couldn't be true, I told myself. There was no way; it had to be some weird misunderstanding.

Reaching up I rested my free hand on his shoulder "Thank you Kyoya." He relaxed a bit when he saw the smile on my face and nodded his head. Pressing the hand he held to his face he closed his eyes and I smiled even more.

It was kind of funny, being in a romantic relationship with the Shadow King; it made me wonder what that made me, the Shadow Queen? I sure hoped not, I'd never been a fan of really dark things. Still, it was kind of ironic to think in terms of royalty when the song that I had woken up to had to do with kings and queens as well. Off hand I shifted a bit. Closing my eyes I hummed out the rest of the song hoping that the last line was true of us as well.

"We will be remembered…"

* * *

the Song "Long lived" is copy writed to Taylor Swift


	15. Chapter 15: Protection

Thank you AoifeM, Blood Cherry, Sai the Black Rose and, ryomaeijiarehot for your loving reviews. :) remeber if you give me a review i really find specail i'll give you a sneak peak of whats to come! now on with the story~

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Protection

It took two weeks for the doctors to say I was in good enough shape to be discharged from the hospital and by then I was seriously sick of every aspect of the place.

In that time I got many visitors in my room ranging from family to friends to one very constant boyfriend.

Boyfriend. Kyoya was my boyfriend. It didn't matter how much I said that to myself, I turned bright red at the thought of it. I really hoped I would get use to the term soon, because I felt like some silly freshmen that'd just gotten her first kiss or something.

I was certainly not that.

When the day of my discharge came it was my brothers and father that came to get me. Kyoya had left early that morning saying he had some business to take care of. Something about the way he had said it though had made me nervous. Though I couldn't say it wasn't something I was slowly becoming very use to.

Stupid crafty Shadow King.

Sighing, I pulled the bottom of my tank top down and looked myself over. With the white wedge sandals with ribbons for ties that wrapped half way up my calf, dark purple cargo capris and the matching purple and white tank top the twins had given me to wear out were rather refreshing as appose to the hospital wear.

Running a hand through my hair I opened the door to my room and walked out to find my brothers. When I did find them - Hikaru leaning up against the wall and Kaoru sitting on the edge of a bench, I saw they were not alone.

She has shoulder length brown hair that seemed to frame her face perfectly and blue-gray eyes shadowed by bangs. She wore shorts and a pair of old looking sneakers along with a pretty light blue blouse. As I walked over I saw she kept glancing at Hikaru.

I stopped next to Kaoru and gave him a smile as he glanced up at me "ready to go when ever dad shows up." I told him. He nodded his head.

"He went to check you out, should be back any minute."

"Alright." I looked to the girl who seemed to be looking for a pause in the conversation and when I tilted my head she smiled.

"Its so nice to know your doing alright. My name is Juria Arai, I don't know if you remember me but I come to the host club every once in a while. You gave me a tarot card reading once."

I stared at her vaguely remembering that day but the dull ache in my head distracted me. "Well… kind of." I muttered. Juria chuckled a bit waving a hand.

"No problem, but I'm in your brothers' class and I knew they must have been worried so I came by hoping to cheer you up." She glanced at the twin leaning on the wall again before digging through a pocket and pulling out three strips of paper. "My dad's new club is opening in a few days and I thought you guys might like to come. Here are three passes to get in without the long line."

I looked at the strips a bit confused, wondering what she really meant before Hikaru cut in. "Juria's father owns the biggest chain of dance clubs in Japan. This new place is a teen night club, supposed to be really good."

From the corner of my eye I saw the girl redden at my brother's praise and I bit back a snicker as I gently took the strips from her out stretched hand. "Sounds like a lot of fun, we'll be there." When I told her, she smiled a lot like Tamaki did when Haruhi smiled at him.

The boys made some sounds of agreement before I spotted my dad waiting for us at the corner of the hallway. He was always good about leaving our friends and us alone. Parents that butted in were a bit annoying.

"Well there's our dad, so we should get going. See you later Juria." Hikaru said touching her shoulder as he walked past her and started down the hall. Kaoru and I looked at the red-faced girl and then at each other and smiled.

"Bye." I muttered before leaving with Kaoru right behind me. I couldn't help but grin to myself. I wasn't angry at all about the fact that I had simply been a reason to invite Hikaru.

The ride home was mostly quiet. I was still trying to shake off all the pain killers' sleepiness and so mostly just listened to my brothers jabber on and on about the night club and my father telling them to be careful.

I loved my father so much, he would do anything he could to keep his children safe, and so would my mother. They had both done just that to keep me safe. I'd been mentally blocking most of these thoughts, but I'd been wondering what it must have been like, feeling like she couldn't even come see her daughter in the hospital.

A shake on my shoulder alerted me that we had arrived and I glanced over at my assailant. Hikaru grinned at me. "Come on now, time to start living again Masami," he teased. I snorted at him before opening the car door and stepping out shading my eyes as the sun beat down, warm and bright. I walked up the steps first, the boys trailing behind me, my father talking with our driver.

As I touched the door handle I felt a sudden surge of relief to finely be home, and as I opened that door, I was met with the faces I had seen all through my hospital stay and two echoed words that rang in my ears.

"Welcome home!"

It was a bit of surprise to walk into the house and see it decorated colorfully and filled with the host club. Of course the twins and my father had been on it and my brothers had laughed at the startled look on my face. Throwing an arm over each of my shoulder.

"Don't tell me you forgot about your own eighteenth birthday sis. It's only in a few days."

I floundered at Kaoru's teasing question as my mind spun, calculating when I had gotten hurt and how many days had gone by. We'd gotten out for break on July 12th. It'd been two weeks so now it was the 26th. My birthday was July 29th.

Oh. Well, that was sad. I'd forgotten my own birthday.

I certainly wasn't going to let them know that.

"No, it's just, well, I didn't really think anything was going to happen." I don't even remember ever saying when my birthday was to them. I'm sure the twins knew, but still.

"We were going to wait till the twenty-ninth, but then Tama said we should do it now and make it a welcome back party as well." Hunny explained almost bouncing in his place next to Takashi, who simply smiled slightly at me.

And then Tamaki was in front of me. "Yes! After all it is not everyday that my fair, lovely sister returns for the hospital!" Before I could do much about it the twins had pushed me forward and the prince had lifted me off my feet once again and proceeded to twirl me around.

Once back on my feet I wobbled a bit, feeling like my eyes were rolling around in my skull. Thankfully a firm hand caught my shoulder to steady me.

"Tamaki please reframe from such actions, you know Masami isn't a fan of it." I glanced at Kyoya and smiled a bit at him, his ever elusive smirk on his face.

"Oh don't be such a meanie mommy! I'm quiet sure she enjoys it!"

Choking back a laughed as Kyoya glowered at the King for his probably life long nickname, I finally sighed. "Actually, I don't like it at all. Please don't do it again," I muttered. The blond froze and then proceeded to a dark corner in our living room, pouting. I glanced to Haruhi who was rubbed her temples and then let out an aggravated sigh as she trudged over to him in hopes of cheering him up.

As the rest of the boys started off on their own conversations I glanced at Kyoya and raised an eyebrow. "Important business hm?" He tilted his head slyly at me before his hand left my shoulder and grabbed my hand that was dangling near my leg.

"I'd say this is important." He mused his smirk widening into a smile as I blushed averting my eyes to the ceiling. "Come on, let's go sit down so we can get started. I don't want this to last too long, you need to rest."

I huffed a bit. "I'm fine, I've been resting for two weeks. I'm sick and tired of being in bed." He only laughed a bit at my statement and started leading me over to the brown leather couch where Takashi was already sitting. My brothers had managed to help pull Tamaki out of his gloom and doom and were smirking at the blond blushed about something and yelled at them. Haruhi was standing next to him, blush slightly a hand over her mouth to stop from laughing.

It was then that I realized that they were holding hands.

Wait one second, just what had I missed in the last two weeks?

Kyoya squeezed my hand as we sat down and he leaned closer to whisper in my ear. "Haruhi finally had it and gave Tamaki a piece of her mind. Apparently something happened that caused then to realize they needed each other." He explained, I giggled a bit at that thought before looking at then again and smiling.

"About time."

"Okay, okay! It's time for Masami to open her presents!" Hunny chirped and the twins nodded their heads and Tamaki grinned at Haruhi. I shifted a bit nervously.

"You guys didn't have to get me anything."

"Of course we didn't have to, but we wanted to." Hunny beamed.

"Yeah."

I looked at Takashi and smiled leaning against Kyoya. "Alright."

"Sis?" Looking to Kaoru, I blinked a bit astonished to see what Hikaru was holding.

"My roller blades?"

"Well, no yours were ruined but we knew how much you liked them." He explained.

"So we went on line and found the same pair." Kaoru finished grinning.

I stared at them for a minute before getting up, much to Kyoya's protest, and hugged them. I'd forgotten how much they really cared about me. They knew me well enough to know I didn't need the best of the best to be happy.

Both boys squirmed a bit, embarrassed, before laughing. "Okay, okay that's enough sis, come on!" Pulling away I looking at them.

"Thank you."

Kaoru smiled. "No problem."

"Masami!" I sighed a bit turning to the ever-musical Tamaki as he almost danced over to me and lifted my hand putting something slim and rectangular in it. Blinking I looked down and saw a phone in my hand. It was one of the expressive ones of course, with the whole front of it being a touch screen. There was a ribbon rapped around it and I couldn't help but snicker at his sad attempt at gift-wrapping.

"I was surprised to hear you didn't have a cell phone, so I got you one. It is important to stay in contact with your family!" Tamaki exclaimed. I shook my head. Wow, only him.

Of course I'd had a cell phone at one point but I'd left it after moving to dad's. I'd been so busy I'd forgotten to get a new one.

"I took the liberty of adding all of our phone numbers." I rolled my eyes glancing at the Shadow King. Of course.

"Why, thank you sister-in-law."

Kyoya's eye twitched at my reminder of Tamaki's family labels for us.

The gifts continued like that for a little while. Takashi and Hunny gave me a plan ticket to Germany, saying I should have some real fun this summer. Apparently before school started again, both of them, Kyoya, and, I would be spending a week in Berlin. I had to admit I was pretty stoked about that one. I'd always wanted to travel, I just never had the money or the time to before.

Haruhi's gift was simple but all the same it really was a good one. She gave me a new sketchbook with some drawing pencils and had smiled at me. "I haven't seen you draw anything in a while, so I figured you had art block or something. I hope this helps break it."

She'd been right of course, I hadn't drawn in a while, but more because I just hadn't had time to do so. Either way I promised her I would make good use of them.

Apparently the rest of the host club forgot about Kyoya because Hunny suddenly started going on and on about cake and he rushed off to go find it, the twins and Takashi going after him to make sure he didn't eat it all. Tamaki laughed a bit glancing at us before taking the brunet's hand and leading her way.

It took me only seconds to realize what was going on before I turned around and smirked at the boy sitting on the couch. "Oh very smooth. You know if you wanted to be alone with me you could have just asked."

Kyoya smiled innocently and stood up, walking over to me. "That would have meant I wouldn't have seen the look on your face just now." I groaned a bit.

"You just love making fun of me don't you?" He didn't really answer, just smiled at me before reaching into his pocket and taking out a small velvet box.

"Here." He set it gently in my hand "Happy birthday." He murmured. Glancing at the box and then back at him I carefully flipped open the box.

Sitting on a silver chain was one of the most simple but elegant pendants I had ever seen. The pendent was rectangular, the short sides acting as top and bottom. It was green in color and it took me a moment to realize it was an emerald. I was about to tell him thank you when my eyes spotted something I hadn't seen at first. Because of the gems translucent nature, I could see now that something was written in black on the silver-plating behind it. Written in Kanji was one simple word.

_Protection_.

"This way, even if I'm not there I know you'll be safe." He muttered.

I blinked back some silly tears and looked at him. "I thought you didn't believe in this stuff?" He laughed at that.

"I don't really, but you do, and you told me once that if you believe in something it's real."

I hummed a bit looking at it again before carefully pulling it out of the box and holding it up to him. "Help me put it on?"

"Of course." He took it from my fingers and I turned my back to him moving my hair to one shoulder. His arms looped around me and then wrapped the chain around my neck and clasped it shut before pulled me backwards. I squeaked a bit as I hit his back. He chuckled again before pulling my red hair out of the chain. The charm 'thunked' against my collar bone.

Oddly enough I liked the feeling of it and smiled, closing my eyes. We didn't say any thing, just stood there for a few minutes enjoying the silence that we both knew would be gone at any moment.


	16. Chapter 16:Trapped

Thanks you ChiyukiKuvs2Glomp, AoifeM, Sai the Black Rose, ryomaeijiarehot and, BelladonnaSoul for reviewing, you guys are great!

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Trapped

"It's the vibration you feel through your chest from the blasting bass of the music that gives people a type of high they can't get anywhere else. The dancing multi colored lights, the huge screens that displayed images, the high-energy songs. They are the facets that make a night club a hit."

I hadn't really believed Hikaru's description when we'd been in our family car on the way to the new teen nightclub with our VIP passes. It'd been about five days since I'd been freed from the hospital, and my head no longer hurt so I'd been thrilled to be able to go to this event. Still I really hadn't known what to expect form such a scene.

Being able to skip the line was a blessing; we would have been there for hours other wise. The bouncer at the front eyed us, then our wristbands, and then nodded his head unclasping the rope and stepping aside for us.

I'd let the twins lead the way as the thrumming music got louder and louder with each step I took through the short tunnel-like entrance. Like a true host Kaoru pulled aside the strip curtain covering the door way for me to get through, I smiled at him, not sure if he would hear me if I thanked him over the blasting music.

Then I really looked around and found myself submerged in that energy-like high that Hikaru had talked about earlier. I didn't recognize the song; it was some really fast paced techno beat. The people around us were all lively, to the left I could see friends laughing it up over in a lounge type area, girls wearing short shirts passing out colorful test tubes of some kind of drink I assumed was non-alcoholic. On the other side was the dance floor, a large area that had several levels and pedestals to it where we could stand out. The DJ was on a higher level, headphones around his neck and sun glasses on his nose. His hands were busily typing on a computer and sound system. As I watched I saw a girl with startling pink hair walk up to him and smile. The man leaned closer and she spoke something close to his ear. Moments later he nodded his head and went back to his screen, the girl disappearing back into the sea of people.

A sea of people wearing mostly white clothing. Now I could understand why the boys had insisted we wear mostly white. There were black lights everywhere, making our plane white cloth turn bright colors that danced and changed on our bodies as people moved.

I glanced down at my knee high white boots, white skirt and blue shirt with white writing on it and watched the lights change them as well.

Kaoru tugged at my arm and I blinked out of my trance and followed my grinning boys over to the dance floor with a small smile of my own forming.

Now as everyone had found out during my party I could not do anything slightly related to formal dancing. How? Tamaki whisking me off and tried to waltz with me, during one of his cheery moments. This had ended with me tripping over his feet and sending us both toppling over to the ground with the blond on top of me.

I surmised that it had not earned him many points with Kyoya or my brothers.

My reason for having no ball room experience? Well, I had never needed it. I was never involved in any of the parties that required it and so I had never been taught.

Now, just because I couldn't do formal dancing did not mean I was incapable of dancing at all. When I'd been living with my mom, my friends and I had spent many nights out at the local club. We found it was a good way to unwind after a hard test or semester.

Still it was nothing fancy; I swayed and moved my feet and hips to the music, dancing around my brothers as they did some silly version of the robot. With the vibration of the music thrumming through my chest it was hard to tell how much time was going by and it only seemed like two songs later before I spotted Juria walking over in a short halter style dress that was white with a red dragon winding around her waist.

She grinned, stopping by us and we in turn stopped to look at her. "Hey guys!" she shouted over the music and we replied in the same volume with a 'hi' or 'hey'. She made a motion like she was giggling and glanced over to Hikaru. Huh that was surprising, she really could tell them apart couldn't she?

"Are you guys enjoying your selves?"

I nodded my head and Hikaru grinned back at her. "Yeah, this place rocks Juria!" The brunet blushed when he said her name and I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes. It was cute really, but in a sickening kind of way.

She looked down for a moment at her flats and shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "Hey Hikaru? You want to dance with me?"

I glance at my brother and saw that Cheshire cat-like smile form on his face. "Sure why not."

Juria lit up almost as brightly as Tamaki did with Haruhi, and then grapped his arm and dragged him off deeper into the crowd. He turned slightly and waved a bit and I couldn't help but laugh.

Shaking my head I turned to the twin that was still there and saw him staring at the floor looking a bit lost. He hadn't spoken a word once Juria had shown up and I had a feeling with his brother gone the slightly more timid Kaoru was at a loss of what to do.

Smiling I walked up to him and rest a hand on his shoulder. Amber eyes looked up at me puzzled. I tilted my head. "Wanna dance?"

I'd made a good choice I realized because after a few minutes of dancing Kaoru seemed to lighten up again and even took my hand twirling me around once or twice in an old fashion partner spin.

We laughed and made a mockery out of a few dance moves before I happened to glance up above the lounge and saw something I had not expected to see here… in a million years.

Above the lounge was what looked like to be a quieter, more privet meeting room. From what I could see there were a few cushioned chairs and a table near the back of the room which itself was like a huge cut out from the wall, the only thing making it different was the large sheet of glass that separated it and allowed you to look inside if you could get past the bright lights.

What had caught my eye though had been that inside the room, talking to a man dressed in a gray suit with brown neatly trimmed hair, was Kyoya. They seemed to be in a conversation, ignoring the dancers below. By now I was standing still and gawking which had caught my dance partner's attention.

"What's up?"

I pointed up towards the room to the two people talking. "That's up! What in the world is Kyoya doing here?"

Kaoru looked up and then laughed, though I could barely hear it with the music going. "Who knows? He's always up to something. Might be trying to make nice with the owner to get more connections and stuff. "

Ah, well, I suppose I should have seen that coming. He might have been my boyfriend, but he was still, and always would be, the Shadow King. Sighing I ran my hand over my forehead whipping sweat away. Kaoru tilted his head.

"You want to sit down for a bit?" He asked and I smiled nodding my head. I could use a breather. As he lead me off the dance floor, I looked up to Kyoya again I jumped a bit as his eyes suddenly went from the man he was talking to and locked on to mine. It was only for a brief moment though and then gray eyes moved back to the man. I sighed, geez, how had he even seen me among all these people?

I flopped down onto one of the black fuzzy couches and looked up at my brother as he stretched his arms over his shoulders.

"I think I'm going to get something to drink. Want me to get something for you too?" Once again I nodded my head, realizing my throat was dry and my mouth had a bad taste to it.

I watched Kaoru walk off towards the bar like area and disappear from sight. As I stared off into space I could not help but muse about how sweet he really was. It would seem even out side the Host Club he knew how to treat women right, which was a very nice change. When we had been younger, neither of the twins had been much fun around other people. They'd put up with me but they hadn't really liked me much. I think meeting Tamaki changed them for the better.

I leaned back against the plushy couch and smiled, closing my eyes as I listened to the music. Yeah, whoever Kaoru ended up with would be very lucky. When I thought about it, I could say that about any of the host members. Takashi especially.

I was snapped from my musing when I got a heavy feeling all over my body. It's like when you're watching a suspenseful movie, when you know something's about to happen but you jump anyway even though you knew exactly what was going on.

I'd gotten this feeling once before, it had happened before I had moved here and as I opened my eyes using all the courage I could summon and looked around I knew there was only one person that could give me that feeling.

And then, I found him. He was lounging on a chair across the way, a group of teenagers half blocking him from view. His black hair was cropped shorter then before but his naturally tanned skin was the same, as were his Caribbean colored eyes. Strong cheekbones, a sharp nose, and dark thin eyebrows, I knew every feature all to well, and his wide smirk was no exception. A smirk that only got wider when we made eye contact.

I couldn't move. I could hardly breath as he moved slightly and reached into his shirt pulling out the tail end of an arrow. He waved the feathered stick at me in a teasing manner and I did not have to hear him to understand what he meant. 'How'd you like the surprise gift I sent you?'

It had been as I feared then. Biting my lip I jolted up from my seat, sweat building on my forehead again, only this time it felt cold. I had to get out of here, but where to go? I couldn't risk going out side where he might follow, and I couldn't stand sitting here as he mocked me from across the lounge area. I had to move, I had to get away. And so I made a choice and turned on my heels walking towards the door that was under the glass square of the meeting room.

If I couldn't leave then I'd go where I knew I'd feel safe. Clenching the charm around my neck in my left hand I opened the door and slipped inside rushing up the stairs as if hell was on my heels.

I finally reached a door that was labeled 'Conference Room' after I had practically flown up the two flights of stairs to get there. By then I was gasping for air, and my heart was so loud it was muffling the beat of the music on the other side of the concrete wall.

I glanced behind me for what seemed like the hundredth time before I walked up to the door and put my hand on the handle. I jumped when the knob turned under my hand, and stepped back to avoid getting a door to the face as the man I'd seen Kyoya talking to stood in the door way looking a bit baffled by my appearance.

"Is there something I can help you with young lady?"

I shifted a bit trying to wipe away the still frantic look that was no doubt on my face "Well… I…"

"Ah Masami, I was just about to come looking for you. " Both the man and I looked behind him as Kyoya walked up, pushing up his glasses in his normal mastermind way. He looked to the man in the suit and smiled "Mr. Taka, this is my girlfriend Masami Arai, She's the daughter of Mr. Hitachiin. "

Mr. Taka blinked before turning to me and smiling slightly "Ah, well it's nice to meet you Miss Arai. Now you'll have to excuse me, I need to get back to work. I will think about your offer Mr. Ootori."

Soon after that he descended the stairs and disappeared. I stood there for a moment shifting my weight uneasily before looking to the dark haired boy. Kyoya smiled at me and beckoned me to come into the room. Once I walked in he closed the door behind me and I was amazed to hear, nothing.

It was as if the music in the club had been turned off. Confused I looked back at the Shadow King and he chuckled at my bewildered expression. "Sound proof walls, the highest quality. It's a bit hard to have a meeting in this business if you can't hear yourself think. "

I nodded my head before turning and walking to the glass wall and peered below, it was like seeing the whole world. There wasn't a spot you couldn't see from this place. I saw Kaoru, he was still at the bar, talking to a girl. After that was accomplished my eyes scanned the spot where I'd seen …him. But I didn't find him. I panicked just a bit searching the area below me but found nothing.

"Masami?" I jumped turning on my heels to see Kyoya stand behind me looking concerned. "Are you alright? Is your head hurting you?"

Oh, he was worried about my recovery. Taking a deep breath I tried to calm myself and shook my head.

"No, my head feels fine. I guess this type of music gets me so wired that silence makes me a bit jumpy." I'm such a liar. _Tell him, tell him_, a small part of me pleads but I block it out refusing to listen.

He hummed not looking completely convinced but seemed willing to let it slide for the moment. "Yes, well with the way you were moving it was hard to believe you were the same girl that had Tamaki fall on top of her during a simple box waltz."

I wasn't sure which to be more embarrassed about, the scene from my party or the fact that he had been watching me dance with my brother. Either way it didn't stop my face from burning up.

"That's different. I'm not trying to do anything out there; I'm just fooling around. I don't have to know any steps or keep in time with another person. " He smirked at my weak explanation and, embarrassed, I turned back to the window.

It was then when I my heart had been starting to calm down that I found him again in the crowd. He was near the doorway, his eyes staring up at us in the meeting room. Startled again, I took a step backwards and wanted to bolt and hide.

"Masami?" Gentle but firm hands caught my shoulders and Kyoya turned me around to face him again. I must have looked frightened because his eyes went from slightly concerned to worried. "What's wrong?" he asked again locking eyes with me.

_Tell him; tell him, you can trust him you know you can._

I closed my eyes for a long moment, trying to fight the small piece of me back again but finding that it had suddenly grown much larger. It was right of course. I knew I needed to tell him; to tell someone before something bad happened.

"I… I need to tell you something, but I'm not sure how to start." I really didn't. There was so much that needed to be explained I felt like I was swimming in a sea of thoughts as they all made a traffic jam in my throat.

Kyoya looked me over before reaching up with one hand and slowly pulling the rubber hand out of my hair, letting red locks fall on to my back and shoulders. So I could hide, so I didn't feel so exposed, I realized. "How about from the beginning then."

I nodded my head again before looking down and inhaling sharply.

"Kyoya… I didn't move in with my father for the reasons I said I did."


	17. Chapter 17: Unravled

thank you JJ-Jefferu, ryomaeijiarehot, J, Balladonnasoul and AoifeM for your lovely reviews! keep it up! and if your in the US happy Newyear!

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Unraveled

Mom always said: some times lying is the best way to protect people, but the guilt can be too much. Sometimes it's better to tell someone the truth, even if it hurts them.

It was funny really; that I'd remember something like that now after just saying my whole reason for leaving my home was fabricated. I'd practiced my story enough before moving in with my father that it sounded like the truth and from his bewildered expression, I had even fooled the Shadow King.

Chewing on the inside of my cheek, I watch him study me for a long moment after I'd blurted out that I'd been lying to everyone, lying to him. Finally Kyoya sighed and removed his glasses. He took out a handkerchief and started cleaning the lenses, a slightly thoughtful look on his face.

"I thought so, though I really could never find any real evidence that contradicted your story. You seemed to live a rather normal life from what I found in my research."

I blinked before groaning. "You Googled me?" I said exasperated, forgetting my fear and dread for a moment. The black haired boy smiled, slipping back on his glasses as he answered.

"I suppose you could say that. I was interested when you came to our club the first day. In all reality I wasn't sure you could be related to the twins. You acted so different from them. My research came up short though. Besides some old articles about your father and a few pictures of you at events there wasn't much to go on so I figured you were either telling the truth or you had good reason to lie."

I frowned slightly, bewildered by his answer. "Then why did you seem so surprised just then?"

"Honestly? I wasn't sure that you'd ever tell me the truth given the energy you'd put into maintaining your story. Something has happened to change that hasn't it?"

I nodded my head slowly, knotting my hands in front of me and looked down at them. "You could say that, but in all reality I probably would have told you the truth at some point anyway. I hated saying something like that about my mom, because it's so unlike her. My mother's a very good women, she does everything she can to make things right, to protect me. She even went so far as to tell me to say those things about her, so that my sudden move wouldn't be so random to people. "

I heard Kyoya move. His footsteps got slightly louder before his hand rested gently on my shoulders. "Are you going to tell me why she would need to do so in the first place?"

I nodded my head again before looking up at him. His gray eyes were always so calm, it made me jealous at how easily he could keep his peace of mind. "Yeah, but it's a bit of a long story, so I'd like to sit down, my feet are starting to hurt," I muttered. He snorted a bit before one of his hands trailed down my arm and grasped my hand.

"Come on then."

I followed him over to the plush couch on the far wall and we sat down quietly. Kyoya didn't let go of my hand and it helped a bit, like it was a lifeline to reality as I started going backwards through my memories to find the beginning. I leaned forward, resting my elbows on my legs in thought.

"I guess I should start from the beginning so it makes more sense, that would start us off almost two years ago then." I pursed my lips for a moment gathering my thoughts and I felt him squeeze my hand gently. "It was the beginning of my second year and I had been really excited to join some kind of club or sport. I'd learned the year before that I needed something to do, with my two close friends either in soccer practice, Kendo, or student counsel meetings. " I lifted my eyes a bit and smiled slightly. "They were both amazing, and I suppose I wanted to say I was just as great." Kyoya merely nodded his head and I shifted my gaze back down to our hands.

"I had no trouble trying to narrow it down, in fact I had been just about ready to join the art club when I happened to cross the back fields one day and saw the Archery team warming up. I honestly can't explain it; I suppose it just clicked with me, because suddenly that's what I wanted to do. I'd always liked the story of Robin Hood and bows always seemed so elegant. I stayed after school that day to sign up, and there were two spots that needed to be filled. The coach had been a bit weary of letting someone who had never even held a bow on to his team. But they needed to fill the spot so he said he'd just have the vice captain help me learn fast." I took a deep breath in through my nose and sighed "…And that's how I met him, I mean sure I'd seen him around the school but he was a year older then me so we'd never really spoken. "

I glanced up and saw Kyoya's bewildered face. "Masami, who are you talking about?" If I had been feeling better I would have laughed and said something like 'Mark this day on a calendar! The mighty Kyoya doesn't know something!' But this was not the time for such remarks and I couldn't seem to muster the effort.

"I'm talking about Ryuu Kawano…. My ex-boyfriend." I flinched slightly when Kyoya's hand fell from mine and he started at me astonished, I sighed. "Really Kyoya, is it that surprising? I mean I'm eighteen, its not that weird that you weren't my first boyfriend." I grumbled half heartily.

The Shadow King shifted a bit before clearing his throat and sighing. "I suppose you're right, I just hadn't expected this to be the point of your story. Did you guys have some kind of fall out, is that why you moved?"

I flinched a bit, clenching my hands in my lap. "It's not as simple as you make it seem."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, what happened-"

"It would be easier to explain everything in order rather then jumping around like a jack rabbit."

I watched his face for a moment, the eyes behind his glasses flashing with curiosity the way a cat's might. After a few moments though he seemed to push back that burning desire and nodded his head once again. "You're right. Continue. I won't interrupt. " I nodded my head in response and looked forward my eyes watching the dancing colors of the lights outside the room where people danced obliviously to anything else.

"As you may have guessed over a long period of time, our extra lessons to catch me up with the other team members began to pay off, and it brought me and Ryuu closer together as well. " I bit at a piece of skin on my lip that had pealed. "By the end of our winter classes we were dating and we were h-happy." My voice cracked as my mind remember just how happy we had been, always with each other, always laughing, always smiling and comfortable around one another. Kyoya reached out and slowly petted my hair the way my mom use to and I closed my eyes for a moment demanding that I stay focused on my task.

"During the time that we were together, almost two years… he never asked to much about my family. He knew I had a father and half brothers because I would come here during winter break and golden week." My eyes moved back down to my lap slowly as I spoke feeling a bit of regret as I did so. "I didn't want him to know that I had accesses to so much money; I knew how that could change people. I wanted him to be with me because of who I was, not who I shared cells with. Apparently my wishing was in vain though, because a few months ago, he found out and confronted me with it. "

My chest felt very, very heavy as I spoke those words, as I remember that awful night. Kyoya's hand had stopped moving and was resting on my shoulder. I stayed quiet for a moment making sure he was breathing before I forced myself to keep talking.

"His parents were out and he had invited me over for dinner. Everything was fine for a small while, we eat dinner and then started a movie. Part way though the movie he started asking me about my father, saying he wanted to meet the man some day and I had told him he was normally too busy for such things. That seemed to make him a bit angry and we finished the movie in a tense silence. When it was over I got up to shut it off and he… he snapped.

Suddenly he was telling me about how he'd been tired of me dodging his question- a question mind you, he never asked - and had gone online himself to find out. It'd taken a bit of digging at first but then he'd found the articles about my family and a picture of me with them during some fundraiser and he'd put the pieces together. " I shook my head, feeling that moment of regret, of wishing to go back and change it but knowing I couldn't. "I apologized and told him I'd do what I could to make it up to him. He said he needed some money and he was hoping, since my dad was so well off, that I could help him."

Kyoya stiffened next to me and the hand on my shoulder curled slightly before he seemed to force it to relax again. He said nothing though and for that I was grateful. Perhaps he saw the threat of tears I was forcing back.

"I told him no of course and then he only seemed to get more angry, he stood up and stocked off into the kitchen. I know now I should have just left then, maybe he would have cooled off, but I'd been worried. I'd never seen Ryuu like this before. So I followed him. When I did he was not facing me but he said he was sorry, but that he needed the money, that his mom had just been laid off and that they would probably have to move. He said it was the only way to keep us together. But… I couldn't do that to my father. I had never misused his offers of money. " I swallowed hard, once again realizing I was thirsty, I'd never gotten my drink from Koaru. "I told him no, explaining why and I think that broke him. Something in his mind must have gone off."

I looked at Kyoya for a moment, at his shocked face and then stood up. He didn't follow me up but I didn't take any steps forward. Instead I turned slightly so my left shoulder was to him and then pulled down the strap of my shirt to reveal my shoulder and a part of my back.

The raven-haired boy looked a bit startled and jolted up to his feet. "Masami, what are…. this…. I…. People will see you!" he sputtered a faint line of pink appearing under his glasses. I smiled a bit at him.

"Relax," I muttered before I shifted back into my story. "When Ryuu turned to face me, he was holding a kitchen knife in his hand. He threatened me, saying he'd keep me there till he got the money and that if I really cared about him, about us, I would do this for him. I…I was frantic, taking a step back for every one he went forward. I shouted at him to calm down, to put the knife down, to think about his future, his family. But it didn't work and when I turned to run he lunged at me." With shaking hands I moved my right palm and whipped it over the back of my shoulder, rubbing a bit roughly. I felt the cover-up crack and smear on to my hand. After a moment I moved my hand and let his eyes focus of the red- purple jagged line that went from the top of my shoulder to a quarter of the way down my shoulder blade.

If there was one thing good about being rich, it was the expensive cover up actors used to cover up just about anything.

Kyoya stared, and when he did move it was to touch the jagged scar, his figure running across the raised scar tissue. "He… did this to you?" His voice was very quiet, the voice of someone who just found out something they didn't want to believe.

I nodded my head slightly. "I don't remember much of the pain, I just remember the sickening sound of my body ripping, as he caught my shoulder in mid-run. I'd jerked my free elbow up ramming it into his nose. He dropped the knife and that's when I ran out the door. It didn't take me long after to realize I couldn't move my left arm at all. I was so panicked; I didn't know anyone one around the area to well." I smiled slightly. "As luck would have it, when I ran into the road to stop the on coming car it turned out to be my archery Coach. "

Kyoya was silent for a very long time before he seemed to muster enough energy to ask, "What happened to your arm?"

"Well it's still here." I said as lightly as I could and raised it wiggling my fingers to make my point. He frowned at me, and I sighed, knowing what he meant of course. "I was taken to the hospital, and I was in surgery for over seven hours. The knife's blade sliced through some major tendons and muscles and I was in the hospital for two months to recover. It was a miracle that things turned out alright and I still have use of this arm. It's not perfect though, the nerve damage and the tenants never healed as well, I can't put very much strain on it or else it hurts. That's why I didn't join the archery team because there was no way I could hold a bow for the hours of practice that would be required. " My voice ended up being sadder then I had wanted it to be, but I had been devastated that I couldn't do one of the things I enjoyed so much any more. Sure I could do one or two arrows every once in a while but that had been my biggest achievement at that school, people had known me for it.

Kyoya's lips turned into a hard line and he looked down "That's why you were always wincing. I could never figure it out and after a while I thought maybe you weren't that strong but then I saw you fire that arrow I knew that couldn't be true." He scowled at the ground. "What that bastard did was unforgivable. I can't believe I never found any articles on it or saw any of this on your medical file, how could I have missed it?"

I sighed again before pulling my shirt back up into place. "Because they aren't on file, only one person has that incident on record."

"Who would that be?"

I smiled a bit sadly; surprised he hadn't figured it out. "Your father, Kyoya."

The Shadow King froze and his eyes met mine. "I… What? Why?"

I bit my lip before taking his hand and rubbing it between mine. "One of your brothers… I can't remember which, was the doctor who saved my life, I guess I was in one of your hospitals. My father was there before I was even out of surgery. He knew that if any reporters got wind of this that my life would never be the same, and my mother pleaded with him to keep me out of the media. So my father called yours and made a deal with him. If your father would keep my surgery on the down low and help keep this out of the media and off file then my father would help him finish the computer programs his programmers were having trouble with. "

Kyoya thought about this for a while and while he mulled that over I finished my tale. "Shortly after I was well enough to move around on my own, I gave the police a statement and Ryuu went to trial. I don't know how they did it, but I never saw a signal news report. I suppose that private police force of yours really works." Kyoya snorted at my statement but didn't say anything. "He was found guilty of assault and but not on attempted murder because there was no way of knowing of that had been his intention." I shook my head frowning.

"You know, he had been excepted to a good collage with a full archery scholarship but that was taken from him went they found out he was serving time in prison. I moved in with my father because they thought I would be safest there because even though he was suppose to serve two years, his family kept fighting for him. And now it seems as though it worked. "

Kyoya frowned, his eyes burning with anger, but he was obviously trying to keep himself calm. "Why do you say that?"

I looked at him straight in the eyes and suddenly I felt tears sliding down my face. His anger seemed to break apart at that. I shook my head and looked down closing my eyes. "Because not only am I sure that he's the one that caused the riding accident but… Kyoya, god I saw him tonight across the club room, he was sitting there, twirling the butt end of an arrow, taunting me." I broke in to sobs then, unable to finish my thoughts like I wanted to as Kyoya pulled me closer into a protective hug.

And now he's gone, and only heaven knows what he'll do next.


	18. Chapter 18:storm

hey sorry its been a little while guys things have been super busy on my end (collage sucks some times).

Anyway thank you ryomaeijiarehot, AoifeM, JJ-Jefferu, Belladonna33, and ladyashlybrett for reviewing, you guys are awseome keep it up ;)

**Also! special contest for all you anime lovers!**

there is a hint in this chapter that reefers to a different character that Kyoya's voice actor plays in a semi new anime as of last year. can you figure it out? if you guess right and give me a wholesome review i will show you snippets of up and coming chapters!

enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Storm**

The warm air of summer floated in through the open stable doors of the school's riding grounds. The slightly stale taste of hay and horse entered my mouth as I breathed calmly though my nose, my eyes trained on the paper below me.

Tracing lines with my eyes I chewed on the inside of my cheek, my mind wondering. Only the stables were open during break and that was because the horses had to be taken care of; they had to be exercised on a normal basis and be fed and such.

I didn't need to be here, I knew that, but at the moment this was the only place I could really find any peace of mind. It had been three days since I'd told Kyoya the truth about moving here, and since then I felt like I always had to look over my shoulder.

The day after the night at the dance club my father and stepmother knew that Ryuu had reappeared. From the start they had known the truth and now it was time that everyone knew. With the help of them and Kyoya we sat down with my brothers and the rest of the host club and like the night before, revealed that I had been lying.

Thankfully they did most of the talking, I only spoke when it was needed and then to apologize. I can say that in those moments of silence afterwards I came close to bursting in to tears at the thought of losing my friends. To think that Ryuu could continue to ruin my life even now was like taking a hammer to my heart and shattering it.

I knew I had my parents on my side and Kyoya had understood and held my hand through the whole explanation to the others. Still even with that I had been unable to move, as I sat there staring at my shoes as those endless moments ticked by.

The only other female in the group was the first to break that tension. The scholarship student walked up to me and hugged me; not seeming to realize that it meant Kyoya would have to let go of me. Not that she likely would have cared.

After that they all seemed to either forgive or understand. Except for, that is, my brothers.

It was not something I hadn't seen coming; I knew they'd be angry. They'd stood up, said a few choice words about not trusting family to know the truth and then stormed out of the room together.

I hadn't thought their anger would last more than a few hours, but it had already been a few days, and frankly it was a bit uncalled for. They had to know I had no choice, that I really couldn't have told them.

Why? Because I had believed that I was past that part of my life. I had moved here not only to be safer, but to start over as well. I didn't want it to be a part of my life that would stay with me forever.

It seemed that I was doomed though, because now I had to once again face dealing with Ryuu. I didn't want too, I would have rather just run away, but I had too many things here that I would never want to leave. This was my home now, and he wouldn't ruin it this time.

With that determined thought in mind I glanced up from my drawing just in time to see my model shake his head, snort and swiftly shoo away the bugs that had been crawling on his face.

Exasperated I glared half heartily at him. "Jūdai, you weren't suppose to move yet!" The black horse snorted again at my comment and then turned around in his stall ducking his head to nibble at hay. Eye twitching, I grumbled and looked back down at the half finished sketch and sighed. Closing the book with more force than needed I stood up from my seat on top of some bales of hay and walked over to the iPod player in the corner I had brought with me.

Brushing of my backside as I walked, I recognized the instrumental piece as Johann Strauss II's, _The Blue Danube Waltz_. Groaning, I quickly pushed the pause button and blew out a sigh of relief. How anyone could listen to that was beyond me; it was way too monotonous.

It didn't matter how much I tried to listen to this stuff, it wasn't very enjoyable, but, with my family the way it was, I needed to get use to it. Classical events were bound to show up at some point.

A light chuckle alerted me that I was not alone and I spun around my hand reaching for the pocketknife I had been keeping with me since the club. My figures had just touched the cool metal when I saw who it was and relaxed a bit.

"Kyoya, I should have known you'd come looking for me," I said softly, my hand dropping to my side. Kyoya raised an eyebrow from behind his glasses and smiled slightly. I surveyed him from where I stood for a moment. Dark jeans, a gray t-shirt and sneakers. It was one of the few times I ever saw him dress like a normal teenager.

I didn't have much time to ponder the idea of him being a normal teenager because he answered me quickly and smoothly as normal, while walking towards me. "Can you really fault me for it when there's some lunatic out there looking for you?"

My smile faltered slight as I remembered his frustration. He'd been using all his resources to hunt down Ryuu, but for the time being he was coming up with nothing. No credit cards had been used and no one had seen him recently, or if they had, they had not said so. He was lying low, ghosting through the town unseen.

Kyoya stopped in front of me and lifted a hand to my face. "Don't worry, everything will be alright. Your brothers will calm down and we'll find Ryuu." There was no point in trying to argue with him so I nodded my head leaning into his hand and closing my eyes.

I felt him reach behind me and then heard the faint sound of clicking as he looked through the songs on my iPod play list. "I can't see you liking any of these." He muttered and I snorted.

"I don't. Its all so boring and repetitive but…" It was embarrassing thinking about how unfit I was as a rich person such as my brothers and Kyoya. I needed to try and know a bit about this life if I planned on living it.

"Were you going to attempt to dance like a lady again?" The tease in his voice normally annoyed me to no end, but it was comforting that he was trying to lighten the mood. When I didn't answer he chuckled again and I heard him sifting through my music before his hand fell to his side and a light melody picked up on the speakers.

"I had no idea you even knew what _Lifehouse_ was." I muttered pulling away from him as he stepped back.

"Not something I listen to a lot, but their music is suitable for now."

I stayed quiet, listening to the intro of _Storm _before nodding my head a bit. He caught my attention again as he held a hand out to me. "Why don't we try that waltz again, I promise you I'm much better at it then Tamaki."

I started at him softly for a few moments, wondering if this was such a good idea, but with only horses to view any embarrassing events I guessed there wasn't too much risk.

I took his hand and walked closer before he placed his other hand at my waist, making the skin there tingle and a blush color my face. He said nothing though, just started instructing me to step forward with the same foot he stepped back with and so on and so forth.

I fumbled a few times, stepped on feet, tripped, and went the wrong way, but the raven haired boy never seemed to mind it, in fact, I'm rather sure I was amusing to him.

"Why are you doing all of this Kyoya?" I asked finally as we side stepped, moving around in a counterclockwise motion. "You can't find this to be a very good date or anything. I was under the impression you didn't like teaching anything to anyone."

He smirked and moved his arms, swiftly spinning me around making me lose my senses for a moment before my back hit his arm and he bent forward, dipped me down and smirking, his face inches from mine.

"Its nothing really, you see I am simply one hell of a boyfriend." I rolled my eyes smiling.

"That was corny…"

"But it made you smile."

I jumped slightly surprised at his serious expression, only moments ago it had been light. "I've been smiling." I argued and he shook his head, not agreeing with me.

"None of them have been your smile till now," he explained standing us both back up straight, his hands on my shoulders. "They've all been stiff and heavy with worry the last few days, I needed to see you really smile." He paused removing a hand to push up his glasses. "Though I do assure you my claim is true."

I shook my head still smiling. "Whatever makes to sleep soundly through the night Kyoya."

For those few moments in time he made me forget about all the problems that had suddenly reared their heads up. I wondered what it would have been like, if we had been normal everyday teenagers who had met by chance somewhere. Would our lives have been different? How would things have turned out between Ryuu and me if I hadn't been the daughter of a rich family?

I knew it wasn't right to dwell on such things; life was the way it was for a reason, I just didn't know what reason that could possibly be.

When the song ended Kyoya didn't pull away from me be just looked at me quietly before lifting his hand from my waist and touching the side of my cheek. "Don't try to change anything about yourself, alright? If you did that, you wouldn't be Masami anymore, or the girl I fell for."

I stared at him for a long time, utterly surprised by his words. And yet I felt a tad guilty; he was right, I shouldn't have been trying so hard to fit in when it was against every fiber of my being.

Slowly I nodded my head. "Then why did you insist on teaching me how to dance?" I questioned. He merely raised an eyebrow.

"Because my father is have his annual company party and I didn't want you to feel left out during the event. Almost all of the host club's families are on the guest list. Including yours," he stated smoothly and I stared at him, jaw gapping. Of course he'd had another motive.

Stupid Shadow King.

In my normal way of revenge, I quickly swiped his glasses from him and broke away, hopping back up onto my seat, on top of the bale of hay. "Oh, I see, and what if I choose to not come, hmm?"

He raised both his eyebrows, seemingly changing my threat, and slowly but surely my smirk fell away and I sighed in defeat. This of course made him chuckle.

"I'm sure if you tell your brothers you need a dress that it will help them forgive you a little quicker." He walked over as he spoke but didn't bother to try and retrieve his glasses; he knew that was a lost cause. Instead he placed a gentle kiss on my forehead and got his reward when a blush scattered over my face.

"You love making me blush don't you?" I grumbled.

"Red's a pretty color on you."

"I would sure hope so, I was born with red hair," I quipped and he smiled shaking his head. I smirked, knowing I'd won this time and gently moved to kiss him on the lips, which he returned quite quickly. Soon after I slipped his glasses back into his hand and pulled away.

"I should probably get back soon, lunch will be ready any time. Would you like to come over?"

His smile was an easy one as he slipped his glasses back on his face, the light bouncing off of them. "It would be my pleasure. "

I took his hand smiling as I reached over and grabbed my player and sketchbook, which he quickly took from me and smirked when I huffed and crossed my arms.

"Fine I won't hold your hand."

He laughed quietly as I pouted and shifted his load to fit under his arm before grabbing my hand and pulling it from its spot on my other arm. Silently I smiled and gripped his hand a bit tighter, following him out of the stables and back towards the car waiting for us.


	19. Chapter 19: Studied

Congratulation to The Sky Is Not Always Red for getting the mini contest in the last chapter, you know have insight to the last two chapters of the story. thats right folks, there are only two more chapters after this one so you better be prepared for it!

Thank you Moonlight Calls, Sierra, and JJ-jeffeu for reviewing

also a special thanks to AoifeM for reviewing twice :) your awesome.

* * *

Chapter 19

Tested

"I told you to get out!" Exasperated I nearly pushed the new look-a-like maids out of my room and slammed the door behind them, locking the knob. I heard them giggle in the hall as they retreated and I groaned turning and leaning on the door. Why did my brothers have to send them? They were simply creepy in my option.

A snort sounded from deeper in my bedroom and I looked up from the ground, eye still twitching to look at Haruhi. She sat cross-legged on my bed a pleasant smile on her face.

"Remind me to call you over when Tamaki gets too lovey-dovey with me. If you don't know what you want to do with your life, you might think about becoming a bouncer."

We both laughed and I came back over to sit across from her my back resting on the headboard. Since the Ootori party was tonight and we were both going I had invited her to come over and hang out and eventually get ready. Neither of us found my brothers' maids of help though they insisted that we needed hours to get ready. Hardly. We'd both agreed to leave an hour aside for that.

I could never understand girls that took almost a day to get ready. What the hell did they do? I had a feeling I really didn't want to know.

"What do you plan to do anyway Masami?"

I tilted my head, looking at the brunet before looking down at my tarot cards still in a neat stack. "Honestly I really don't know, I thought about being a vet at one point but honestly my grades in science lead me to believe that wouldn't go well. If I could do anything though, I'd really like to be a manga artist. I just fear I wouldn't be able to support myself."

"You won't have to worry about that if you marry Kyoya."

I sputtered, choking on nothing as she grinned at me. "Haruhi…" I grumbled, "That's not fair…"

"But you know it's true." She countered leaning forward, and for once I felt like those girls on TV, sharing silly confessions with close friends. "You love him don't you?"

I gave her an honest smile in return, a blush rapidly appearing on my face. "As much as you love Tamaki."

At this she blushed and looked to the side. "Must be a lot then."

I hummed in reply, turning my thoughts back to the cards as I shuffled them. I hadn't done anything with them in such a long while; I hoped they weren't out of tune with my spirit.

When I drew my two cards I quickly retracted that hope. The Lovers and Death, that wasn't very reassuring. It wasn't like they were bad cards; the lovers well, that was self explanatory, but death was tricky. It could mean a fresh start much like the tower but normally a bit more revealing. That or well, it meant death. Whether that was literal death or metaphorical, I didn't know. Grumbling I reshuffled my deck then slipped them back into their box shrugging at Haruhi who laughed.

"Don't worry, everything's going to go fine. It'll be fun," she said smiling.

I rolled my eyes. "I know," I grumbled at her. The brunet simply shook her head at me and hopped off the bed. I raised an eyebrow at her as she smiled at me.

"You promised we could use your bathtub… if you can call it that, seriously its almost a pool."

Laughing at her perplexed look I got up as well. "I know, right? But I'm not going to complain, are you?"

She shook her head and laughing I followed her to the bathroom to show her how to use it.

For once I was quiet happy with the dress the twins helped pick out for me to wear. Made of a light breathable fabric of many layers if was colored in a forest green, hugging the body down to the hips where it flared out in a flowing skirt just past the knees. Below the bust it was as if the dye had been taken out as a solid streak of white flowed down the left side. Holding up the dress was a single strap over my left shoulder.

I'd applied the cover up like normal seeing as my shoulders were bare and was in the middle of putting my wavy hair into a half pony as Haruhi walked out dressed in a cute yellow and orange halter dress. We both had the same mind set about our shoes, but my brothers had been adamant, so right after we heard the doorbell ring we slipped on our four-inch spike heels.

I'd known Kyoya wouldn't been there to pick me up, he had to stay and greet guests with his family, but it still made me a bit sad when everyone's date was waiting downstairs except mine.

Tamaki was wearing a white tux with a black under shirt and a yellow rose in the breast pocket. Juria was there as well in a black dress with a sarong style skirt and a slit below her straight cut collar line. Of course the dress was dripping in real diamond studs.

That had to be heavy…

Juria was being escorted by both of my brothers tonight. I'd explained to Hikaru how left out his brother had felt at the club and apparently this was his solution. For his sake, I hoped Kaoru found a girl soon.

My brothers were in matching black slacks and white dress shirts. When the party spotted us my brothers' smirked and Tamaki went all crazy, fawning over Haruhi like a golden retriever would its master. Once he was done with his date he turned to me with a cheesy grin on his face.

"My darling sister you look like mother nature itself! Kyoya will simply die when he sees you!" He bent at the waist and gave me a polite kiss to my hand and I rolled my eyes.

"Haruhi get your goofball back on his leash."

This as expected led the blond to his corner of woo and made everyone in the room roll their eyes and sigh.

Once Haruhi had fixed her date and we'd waited for my father and stepmother, we all got into the limo out front. I sat next to Haruhi and stared out the window as the couples chatted, once in a while directing questions and comments to me which I answered smiling.

I wasn't sad or anything, it just felt like I should give them what little space they could have before getting to the event, that would have way to many eyes on them.

Still I was glad to get out of the too hot vehicle and walk onto the Ootori grounds. Elegant banners were hanging over the main entrance and there were footmen there to welcome us at the door. White lights gleamed in the gardens on either side of us as I followed the crowd inside and was engulfed in chatter and music.

The entrance and main room were cluttered with people all wearing designer formal wear and talking politely to one another. We followed the adults of our group, weaving through people as we greeted them, but I soon lost sight of my father and stepmother, realizing they must have gone off to do business. I shrugged it off. After a bit of work we made it to the main hall of the event. If I hadn't seen the room before I might have had to pick up my eyeballs from the ground. As it was I was still amazed by how stunning the room looked when lit by the golden chandlers draped in crystal.

We stood atop a staircase, the room at the bottom divided so one fourth was a severing table of finger food, around which were many tables where people sat talking. The rest of the floor was much like stepping into the past. People were dancing to a live orchestra, the completely opposite of the club scene. Off to the side of the spinning figures men and women talked while teens clustered in little circles laughing.

Juria giggled and then followed the twins as they went to mingle with a group of teens near the back of the room. I shook my head at them as they barely missed a waiter with a tray of wine glasses on it.

"One of these days they're going to hurt someone," Haruhi muttered running a hand over her hair and I smiled in reply.

"If that does happen let's hope it is only themselves and it doesn't happen tonight." A bit startled all three of us – Tamaki, Haruhi and I – turned around.

Moving like the shadows themselves Kyoya stood behind us silently with a pleasant smirk on his face. He wore a white dress shirt and a black vest with slacks, a white rose tethered to his breast pocket like Tamaki.

I smiled pleasantly at him feeling the normal blush creep up on to my face. He smiled at me and reached out taking my arm and pulling me over. "How are you two doing tonight?" he asked the others in our company as he laced his fingers through mine. I smiled and stood quietly next to him as Tamaki answered.

"Oh I am wonderful Kyoya. After all, I am with one of the most beautiful girls here – in fact I would say we are both extremely lucky." He winked and Haruhi elbowed him in the side, embarrassed.

I laughed a bit and felt Kyoya squeeze my hand. "That I will most certainly agree with Tamaki. "

The blond nodded his head before saying they were headed off to the dance floor. I started to follow him but Kyoya stopped me and I glanced at him curiously as the pair stopped half way down the steps. Kyoya waved them on and smiled. After a moments hesitation the two continued on their way disappearing into the crowed.

"Kyoya? What's going on?"

The Shadow King looked down at me and smirked before leaning down. "Don't pay attention to Tamaki, you are the most stunning creature here." He muttered his smirk widening as I turned as red as my hair. He laughed and stood up straight, not seeming to mind the fact that I was glowering at him. "I stopped you because my father requested to meet you when you got here."

I could hear the tension he was trying to cover up in his voice and even though the thought of meeting his father – the man who had covered up my nightmare with Ryo – slightly frightened me I stepped closer to him and brushed my free hand on his upper arm.

"Alright, lets go then. The sooner we do the sooner we'll be done and by ourselves again. " I reminded him and that seemed to make him feel a bit better though it did little to stop my jittery nerves.

Still holding my hand we walked from the ballroom and back down the hall way but instead of going back towards the entrance room we turned left and went down a different direction.

It wasn't like I had never met Mr. Ootori before; we'd met when he'd been helping with the whole mess back in my hometown. Back then though I'd simply been my father's daughter, now I was his son's girlfriend and that made things completely different.

I kept imaging him glowering at me, saying I wasn't worthy. That I was never to speak to Kyoya again till I got proper high-class breeding and that I was to get out of his sight immediately.

Ah hell.

"It looked like your brothers were back to 'normal.'" He pointed out as we walked, and I was thankful to have a distraction from my slowly spiraling thought process.

I nodded my head. "Yeah they seem to have forgiven me for the most part, but I think it will take some time for them to really truly trust me again. You know how they are."

It made me a bit sad really, but in all reality I could have prevented it if I had just told the truth from the beginning. I always said I hated people who hide behind masks, when I had been wearing one as well.

"Masami?"

"Hm?" I looked up at Kyoya who smiled a bit at my worried face.

"It's alright."

Nodding my head I realized we had stopped at a door, Kyoya opened it without hesitation and I was met with another cluster of people. These seemed to be all business people and I saw my father and stepmother to the left of the room talking to another couple. Everyone here wore suits and fine dresses.

As Kyoya tugged me through the small openings in body masses I felt the sudden want to rip away from him and go hide behind my father like I was five again, which only got worse when I spotted Mr. Ootori and his wife talking to Tamaki's father, who was our school principal as well.

Both men looked old as we approached, much older then my own father, but I had the suspicion that both of them led very stressful lives, and we all know what stress does to the body. Then again I could be wrong, maybe they were just old, not that I would ever mention that to them.

We stopped beside them and much to my displeasure Kyoya cleared this throat during a pause in their conversation – one that, I might add, made my head spin after just a minute of listening to it. All three of them turned their eyes to us. They recognized Kyoya and then went to me.

Great, now I know what lab samples feel like.

"Father this is Masami Arai, you told me to bring her to you as soon as she arrived." Kyoya's reminder made me feel like I was in trouble for some reason and it took all of my will power not to start begging for mercy. Instead I simply took the hem of my dress in one hand and bowed slightly.

"Its nice to see you again, Mr. Ootori."

"Miss Arai," his gruff vice said back as he nodded his head. "How is your shoulder treating you?"

Normally I would have thought it was nice that someone who barely knew me was asking how I was doing when he knew I had a healing injury. With his man though, I knew he didn't do it because he cared, or even out of politeness, no something told me he was hoping to get a negative answer. A negative answer that would give him reason to scold the son who had done the operation. I knew from a friend back home that some times parents pushed to hard on their children and even after they did well, said parent looked for mistakes to rub in their faces.

Akia, my best friend from my hometown had a mother like that, and it seemed Kyoya's father was one as well.

I hated people like that.

"I've been doing quiet well, thanks for asking." If he was disappointed he didn't show it and I looked to Tamaki's father. "It's good to see you again Head Master." The brown haired man nodded his head grinning just like his son.

The conversation was lost to me after that; all five of us fell into conversation with manly the two older men doing most of the talking. The topics were uninteresting to me for the most part: politics, companies, and family lines. I stayed quiet during the latter, knowing I had little to say. I didn't know what I was inheriting; I'd never really thought to ask. My parent's deaths or old age wasn't something I wanted to think about.

Still I tried to comment where I could, hoping to make a good impression and show my worth. Tamaki's father asked me about my hometown once, and I told them what I could. About my home and my mother, about my friends and school. Basic stuff, nothing to personal.

"Well even if you went to public school before, I think you adjusted well, your grades did a lot better toward the end of this year." He had commented, perhaps trying to help me out.

I smiled, blushing. "Yes, well I had some help from Kyoya and even Tamaki at times." I replied and he nodded in return.

It was soon after that that we took our leave. Saying our good byes to the two men Kyoya led me back out of the room and we headed back towards the ball room, the tension slowly leaving both of our bodies.

When we reached the staircase that led down to the ballroom my ears picked up an interesting sound. It was most certainly ballroom music but it wasn't the awful repetitive stuff I'd gotten from my stepmother. This was more lyrical, with lots of wind interments.

Enjoying it, I tilted my head slightly my hair sweeping over my shoulder as I did so. Kyoya laughed a bit and I peered up at him curiously, to be met with that oh-so-pleased-Shadow-King-look.

"I figured you'd like this kind of music. It's more of a modern instrumental set of songs, I made sure of it. Now, let's get down there before Tamaki makes us and we all end up looking like fools."

"I don't think it'd be that bad..." I mused and was met with a look of annoyance before I laughed and grabbed his arm. "Alright, alright, let's get down there, let's just hope I don't break an ankle in theses shoes."

Kyoya just smirked at my light complaint and we started down the steps, towards the mob of people, my step sure, knowing he'd catch me if I did in fact fall.


	20. Chapter 20: Tested

I am back with an extra long chapter for you all! thanks for all of your reviews and enjoy I'll see you when i put up the epilog :)

* * *

Chapter Twenty: Tested

One, two, three.

One, two, three.

… One, two, three.

… One, two-

"You're doing fine."

Completely losing count I glowered half heartily at the tall boy in front of me as we moved slowly to the music. He looked nice tonight, and I'd been rather glad to see him when he'd suddenly popped up out of nowhere. I hadn't been sure he'd be coming.

Should have known Hunny wouldn't miss out on free cake.

"Thanks Takashi. I just, well, this isn't really my thing… I'd rather sit in a corner and draw or…shoot arrows at things." Even if I couldn't do it for very long.

The college student nodded his head slightly giving his ever predictable 'yeah'.

Still dancing was better then what I'd been doing before he'd shown up. I'd gotten to dance with Kyoya for a whole three minutes on the dance floor before some older man in a gray suit had waved us over. I had thought, or rather hoped, that maybe it was just an old family friend Kyoya had wanted to talk to so I had walked over to him and had sat down at one of the many tables. My hopes were crushed of course as my boyfriend launched into a business conversation with the man. Something about Kyoya offering to help jump-start a new product if he got a certain amount of the profits.

Honestly Kyoya was like some crazy chess player, planning ten moves ahead of his opponent – which was in this case his father. I was proud of him for deciding to branch away from his family's business, I really was, but did he have to do it tonight?

Still I'd tried my best to pay attention but both men were so focused on making a plan I'm rather sure neither of them realized I got up twice to get something to eat. As I had started to sit down with my second plate, Takashi had appeared at my side offering to keep me company. Kyoya had nodded his head slightly but had done little more. He trusted Takashi not to hurt me or let me come to harm.

That led us to the present, me dancing with my riding teacher and good friend. Takashi wore a simple black and white dress suit, but no tie. Hunny was sitting at a table with some girls from school, eating some four layered cake slice – big enough for four people. If I tried that, I would have been spending a lot of time in the bathroom.

My train of thought broke again as I stumbled, my four-inch spike heels throwing me off balance for the sixth time tonight. Takashi easily stopped and steadied me, eyeing me calmly.

"I'm okay," I assured him. I hadn't broken an ankle yet.

He nodded his head again. "Are you ready for Germany?" he question as we started moving again. That made me smile.

I was pretty stoked for my trip to Berlin in two weeks. I couldn't wait to see everything and, most likely, eat my weight in chocolate.

"Yeah, I think I've packed and re-pack about three times now." He laughed a bit and smiled pleasantly at me, removing his hand from mine to ruffle my hair slightly before he grabbed my hand again. I grimaced a bit

"Takashi, be careful. I don't want to have to redo my hair…" The mostly silent boy shrugged and simply moved, spinning me out and successfully distracting me as I tried not to fall over mid-spin.

But the time I had spun back in I was a bit dizzy and my head hurt a bit. Kyoya had explained something about 'spotting' in a turn before, but I hadn't understood it very well.

"You think we can take a break?" I muttered looking at him. "My head kind of hurts…" Takashi stopped and nodded before letting go of my hands and leading me over to a table near by.

"I'll get you some water," he muttered before turning and walking towards the long table holding all the food. I sat down and let my head rest on my arms as I leaned on the table.

I'd been told that I might feel pain once in a while because of how bad my concussion had been. It'd only been around a month after all and some times ghost pain did happen.

It really couldn't have been a worse time though, I was supposed to be having fun…

"Here." A glass of water was placed in front of me as Takashi sat down in the chair across from mine looking a bit worried. I gave a small smile and took a few sips.

"Thanks for looking after me," I muttered frowning slightly. "You kind of remind me of my friend Akia," I said after a moment. Takashi raised an eyebrow and I smiled. "She's a good friend of mine from my home town. She kind of acted like a second mom some times. Always making sure other people were okay. I got really sick once. My mom had this big meeting and she couldn't say home that day so Akia skipped and stayed with me even though I told her not to. I told her she'd catch it, but she refused leave any way." I snorted to myself remembering how determined she'd been, trying to cook me soup and make sure I drank water.

"So what happened?" Takashi asked and I smiled.

"Oh she caught it too. Missed more school then me because she skipped. I guess that's Karma at work, or that's how she put it." I couldn't help but feel a bit bittersweet about it.

"You miss them, your other friends."

I looked at him and nodded my head. "Yeah I do, but we Skype a lot on the weekends."

I had really wanted to go see them and my mom this summer but with Ryuu on the loose again I couldn't risk it. It made me angry that he kept ruining everything for me even now.

Pain shot through my brain and straight into my right eye. I winced and put my head back down. Damn it.

"Masami? What's wrong?" Kyoya's worried voice reached my ears a few minutes later but I didn't feel like lifting my head to look at him.

"She has a headache." Takashi explained calmly. "I would have taken her to a quieter room, but I wasn't sure where."

"I'm okay…" I grumbled I could almost hear Kyoya rolling his eyes.

"I'll take her to my room then," he muttered before I felt his hands on my shoulders and I lifted my head, blinking a bit. Kyoya smiled at me but I could see the worry in his eyes even with his glasses on. "Come on."

I let him lead me from the dance floor and back up the stairs. I waved a bit at my brothers who cast me a glance from their spots in a circle of teens. They looked a bit worried but didn't move to follow us as Kyoya led me back down the hall and into the main room where we climbed the stairs and headed towards his room. I tried not to think about the looks we got from the people we passed. I didn't want to think about what they were thinking.

I realized when he entered his room it hadn't changed much since the last time I'd been here a few days ago. Kyoya walked me over to his bed and I sat down on the edge of it.

"Where does it hurt?" He muttered sitting down next to me. I winced a bit again.

"Mostly at the base of my skull, but a bit over my right eye too…" He nodded, reaching over a using his hand to run it up and down the back of my neck.

"Well it's not from your fall then. Your neck is just really tight; you probably have a tension headache. Is something wrong? Takashi did-"

"No Takashi didn't do anything Kyoya," I said frowning as I cut him off. He looked a bit surprised by my tone but nodded.

"Then what is it?"

I frowned staring at the floor for a long moment before I sighed. "…Don't you have to get back to that new business partner of yours?" I didn't even try to hide the bitter edge to my voice; I was tired and I was annoyed.

"So you're upset with me then." I didn't answer the question, just left it hanging; he was smart, he could figure it out. The Shadow King let out a long breath. "You have every right to be. I'm the one who invited you here and I haven't been spending any time with you."

I looked at him solemnly, and he did look sorry, but I wasn't that easily swayed and he knew it. I only had time to let out a little squeak before he suddenly wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a hug and I felt him burrow his face into my hair. Honestly I wasn't to sure what had just happened, but I liked it. I liked it a lot.

I sighed and rested my chin on his shoulder letting my eyes droop shut as I tried to ignore the throb in my skull. "Kyoya…"

"I'm not letting you go until you forgive me." He grumbled, his breath touching my ear as he spoke. I almost laughed at his statement.

"Don't you think that's a bit childish?"

"By our society's standard we are still children."

I snorted; honestly he could be so stubbornly pig-headed some times. "Well then I guess your going to be here all night because even if I did forgive you I wouldn't want you to let go." I teased. I felt the vibration in his chest as he laughed slightly pulling back a bit to look me in the eyes.

"I am sorry. Do you think you can forgive me?"

I stared at him for a moment before smirking and reaching up; moments later his glasses were gone and I was folding them closed. He glowered playful at me and I simply smiled sweetly back at him. All he had to do was wear contacts and it would fix the problem, but then again I think I would miss torturing him.

"Maybe if you grovel enough I will." I answered him. He shook his head before he simply moved forward and kissed me.

I wasn't sure I would ever get bored of this and at the moment I couldn't think of a single thing better then making out with Kyoya Ootori, even if my head was protesting as he pulled at my hair and I craned my neck back to give him better access. I didn't want it to stop; I liked the way he made me feel. Breathless. Warm. Alive. I hardly noticed his hand as it trailed from my waist down to my leg where the edge of my dress's slit was.

Then someone knocked on the door.

We ignored it the first time, hoping they would just leave but when a second group of knocks echoed through the room Kyoya pulled back looking annoyed and half murderous.

"If that's Tamaki I'll kill him," he growled pushing off the bed and getting to his feet. I watched him from my spot where I laid on his bed, my feet dangling off the edge as I tried to steady my breathing. He straitened his tie, smoothed his hair, and then grabbed his glasses that had been left forgotten next to me.

Sighing as he walked towards the door, I rolled over and curled my legs up closing my eyes to fake being asleep. Kyoya's door opened and I listened.

"Sister? Is there something you need?" Kyoya sounded some mix of confused and surprised.

"Oh, I just got here and some one said you were up here with Masami," Fuyumi answered. I could hear the smile on her face. She was checking on us; I wasn't sure how to take that.

"Ah yes, Masami has a headache and I was just letting her rest in here for a few minutes where it's quiet. "

"Oh, is she going to be alright?"

"There's nothing to worry about, I think she's just a bit tired."

"Alright well… father is about to make his formal greeting to everyone so you better get back to the ballroom." She really was a good sister; giving her brother a heads up so he didn't lose points with his father.

"I'll be down in a minute I'm just going to make sure Masami is alright and then I'll head over."

Fuyumi must have give a non-verbal answer because I heard the door shut moments later. It was only seconds after that I felt a hand on my shoulder. "I'll be back in a few minutes, you rest for now and when I return we can pick up where we left off."

I laughed quietly opening an eye. "Don't keep me waiting too long or you might find you've missed your chance."

Once he was gone I let myself relax. I closed my eyes and listened. First the ticking of the clock somewhere in his room, its rhythm like a stable heart beat. Below the bed, a full story down the hum of music played and I saw in my mind my friends and brothers dancing and laughing with each other, almost like clock pieces. Tick tock, tick tock.

I was drifting and the ache in my head begun to dull with my sleepiness when the steady beat of the clock was interrupted by footsteps coming closer and closer to the room. How long had it been? Was Kyoya already back? Had I drifted off without realizing it? I wasn't sure but at the sound of the door opening I sat up with a sleepy smile.

"Back already Kyo-" But I wasn't met with gray eyes behind glasses, I locked eyes with Caribbean Sea blue.

My breath, my words, stopped as I froze on the bed and stared at Ryuu as he gently shut the door behind him. The blood drained from my face. He smiled slyly at me as he pulled at the tie around his neck, loosening it.

"Masami, I was hoping we'd get the chance to talk tonight."

This wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening. It didn't seem possible. But he was there, taking off his dress coat and a wig the color of dried blood. I watched numbly as he causally shook out his dark hair and ran a hand through it.

"H-how the hell are you here?" My voice came out weak and I shook my head, regretting its feebleness. I wasn't helpless, but I sure sounded it.

Why was that, I wondered in the back of my mind. Was it because I was caught off guard, because I had thought maybe he had just left? Or was it because I was simply facing my own personal hell that I could hardly speak. I was trapped in a room I thought safe with the devil.

"Oh Masami, you really didn't know me at all did you? It was very simple come here tonight, because one of my friends was invited, I just tagged along."

Confused and adrenaline driven I scurried off the bed and on to my feet quickly and discreetly looked around the room for anything I could use.

Sadly Kyoya was too much of a neat freak to even have some fancy vase in the room I could use. Instead I did the only this I could do, I kept him talking hoping someone would help me if it took long enough.

"What do you mean your friend? You didn't have any that were this rich."

His quick response of laugher told me that I was very mistaken and his movements caught me off guard as he moved forward and swiftly pushed me backwards. The force of it left me stumbling on my stupid spike heels as I smashed into the wall, shoulder first.

Pain laced through my shoulder as I used the wall to steady myself. Ryuu took the few steps needed to stand in front of me. His unwavering grin made ice form in my stomach and I suddenly wanted to throw up.

"Like I said, you didn't know me very well, even after over a year of being together you never asked where the money came from when I gave you surprise gifts. "

I frowned glowering at him, trying to be intimidating as I remember the pendant necklace with the blue diamond in it. I had been too happy, so thankful that I hadn't ever thought it could be very expensive.

I really was, and still am, too naïve for my own good sometimes.

"Then why did you do it Ryuu? Why did you ask for money that night from me when you had someone who could give it to you?" That horrible night that ruined both of our lives, I'd just picked up the pieces easier then he had and started over.

His smile vanished with my question and his hand stuck me so fast my head spun and I tasted iron and salt.

"You're truly a stupid girl!"

I closed my eyes as he raised his hand again and waited for another blow. But his hand only gently touched my face as if he was sorry. I opened my eyes and saw him looking at me with a bemused expression as he stoked my now aching face.

"I was never going to make you go through with it Masami. I simply wanted to know that you would do anything for me, even betray your own father's trust." I could hear that malice in his tone as he chided me. And I watched once again as his face change from gentle to enraged and his hand hardened on my face. His next blow smashed into me and I met the ground.

I screamed at myself silently to do something, to fight back, to scream, but I could hardly move. I was too scared. I realized the defense training I'd taken after all of this had started did me no good. I wasn't use to fighting, not like Takashi was. Still I knew I needed to try or else I might not get out of this. I had no idea what Ryuu's intentions were but I knew they weren't good ones.

Pulled harshly from my thoughts, I winced at the powerful hand now knotted into my hair and pulling me up from the ground ever so slightly. "But no, you couldn't even do that, could you Masami? You didn't care enough about me to even consider giving me the money." His voice snarled near my ear as he continued ranting on. "Get up!" The sudden rip in my hair from his pull scared me more then it hurt and I screamed and jerked my elbow back making contact with his face.

He dropped me quickly and hissed in pain as I tried to regain feeling in my arm. It was just my luck that I'd hit him with my funny bone, wasn't it?

My scream must have alerted someone because I could suddenly hear someone running towards us. Ryuu cursed above me again and grabbed the back of my dress yanking me up. I winced and stumbled as his arm came under my left armpit and held me against him with his hand near my throat.

Moments passed and the door suddenly swung open and to my horror, though I wasn't surprised, Kyoya came into the room, his worried expression freezing in place as his gaze landed on me.

I wondered what he must have thought looking at me with my dress all rumpled, legs shaking, and blood staining the corners of my mouth with the very man he'd been searching for holding me securely to his frame.

Whatever horror and fear he felt Kyoya quickly repressed it and his expression hardened, eyes narrowing behind his flashing glasses. "Ryuu, you're going to let go of her." The deathly calm chill to his voice reminded me of just how cold he could be towards others.

Ryuu laughed behind me and I looked back the best I could and saw blood running down from his nose as he used his free hand to reach behind him.

"Not a chance Ootori, after all I came all this way to meet the both of you. There's nothing you can do to stop me anyway." The ice in my stomach grew thicker when he revealed a small handgun from under his dress coat. "Honestly I'd expected to be checked before being allowed in, but no one even looked us over. You should really talk to your guards about that."

I stared at Kyoya with what I was sure was simply a terrified expression. I'd never expected Ryuu to loose it this badly. Was he planning on killing me? How did he plan on ever getting away with this? He'd never get out of this house.

Then it occurred to me like I was just now figuring out a math problem. He wasn't planning on it at all. He was like some lunatic who only wished to seek his revenge and after that it didn't matter.

"What do you want?" Kyoya's voice snapped me back from my spiraling thoughts again and I could only stare as he said those words.

Ryuu hummed a bit pointing the gun at my head and I winced away from it closing my eyes as I felt tears well up in them.

"Well now I'm not sure, I could just blow her head off, but that seems too quick; it would end her suffering." I felt him move slightly and then his voice was at my ear. "You have any idea what they did to me in prison Masami? I was target number one in there, new flesh that needed to learn his place. The guards hardly did anything to stop the other convicts, now I wonder why that is." The barrel of the gun pressed into my hair and I screamed again struggling against his hold but made little progress.

Why wasn't anyone else coming to help? Was the music too loud for anyone to hear my screams? Had Kyoya only heard me because he was already close to the door?

"Stop it!" Kyoya's voice lost its calm and I knew he was panicking. It must have been something in Ryuu's expression that made him believe he was serious, but I couldn't open my ears to look; I was too scared. I wanted this to all go away.

Ryuu's responding chuckle rang in my ear and I felt the cold metal of the gun disappear from my scalp. "No that's defiantly too easy, she needs to suffer after all." I heard the gun cock a few inches from my ear. "No, I think shooting you is better, don't you think Ootori? Having to watch her new loving fall right in front of her? I think that'd be a good way to start things off."

I don't know how my eyes opened they just did and in moments I was staring straight ahead in horror. Kyoya was just standing there stiff as a statue newly made and meant to stand for centuries. He was just staring back at me with a blank expression. He didn't know what to do; I could see in his eyes that he'd probably let Ryuu shoot him. No, this was not happening. I couldn't let it happen. He would not ruin my life again!

"Kyoya run!" Like my voice was a jumpstart for a car battery Kyoya moved into action, but started moving towards us instead of the door. Ryuu snorted and I saw from the corner of my eye his finger move to the trigger.

Adrenaline smashed into my body like a freight train and I moved without thought to cloud my actions. Lifting my foot I rammed my five-inch spike heel as hard as I could into the instep of Ryuu's foot. Satisfied with his howl and ironically very glad for my heels in that moment I simultaneously used my free arm and yanked his arm down and to the side making his elbow bend.

I heard the thunder of the gun as if I was in a storm cloud and the gust of wind near my side as gunpowder singed the dress. By this time Ryuu's grip had loosen as pain racked over his from the blow to his instep. He was still screaming when a fist collided with his face and he was yanked sideways and fell to the ground near my feet. I quickly stepped away from him like he was acid spilling out over the floor.

That's where I stood then with my heart thrumming in my ears as Kyoya knelt down next to Ryuu with an expression that could only be described as murderous. I watched wide-eyed as Kyoya took the gun from the boy's limp hand but he about emptying the cartridge.

We both stood silently as we listened to the many footsteps coming up the hallway and into the room. Four guards, guns drawn, entered and surveyed the area. They moved from me to Kyoya and then to Ryuu lying on the ground before their guns fell to their sides. "Mr. Ootori, are you alright? A few guests reported a gun shot," the leader asked walking over as he put his gun back in its holster.

Kyoya nodded slowly and got up running a hand down his shirt aimlessly. "Yes, I'm fine. This man tried to shoot Masami and myself. See that he's dealt with." The guards nodded and rushed over to Ryuu handcuffing him even though he was out like a light.

I watched Kyoya as he walked over to me worried. "Are you alright? " he muttered raising a hand and running it over my cheek. He'd never been very openly affectionate around his people, so this was abnormal.

I nodded slightly. "Yeah I'll b-" My vision blurred and I suddenly felt sick. I must have lost my balance because of it because I stumbled forward and Kyoya made a startled sound grabbing my shoulders to steady me.

"Masami?" Voice full of worry, he grunted as I tried to get my feet back under me. What was wrong with me? How the hell had my leg gotten wet? There wasn't any water near by at all.

"…Why am I wet?" I muttered confused and Kyoya stared at me bewildered before a moment before he freed one hand and started methodically checking my torso. Unsure of what he was doing I just stood there leaning on his hand wondered how I'd gotten wet and hope to god I hadn't done something indecent in my panic.

As his hand touched the spot where my dress had been singed I found it was wetter than my leg. Kyoya looked startled and quickly pulled his hand back when I whimpered.

It was only when we were staring at his bloody fingers that I realized the gun powder hadn't singed me at all. I'd been shot. "… Damn it."

"Masami!"

I found myself on the ground once again, confused and not understanding that I had blackout for a few seconds before resurfacing as pain laced into my side. A sharp gasp escaped my throat as I saw Kyoya move me, barking orders to the guards as he undid the tie around his neck.

"Kyoya what's..." I trailed off and he gave me a weak smile, trying to hold back the panic that was never the less creeping into his eyes.

"You'll be alright." He muttered and leaned over me with his tie completely undo, I felt something move under my back for a moment before I was on the ground again and Kyoya was tying something. I cringed when something pulled tight at my side and I whimpered.

A tourniquet. He was trying to stop the bleeding. Smart as always.

"It's alright, it looks like it's just a graze. You can move her. The ambulance is here." Confused I moved my gaze to a man kneeling near Kyoya and found that I recognized him as one of Kyoya's older brothers. Ironically the one that saved me the first time Ryuu had hurt me.

…when had he gotten here?

Kyoya stood up then and I was in his arms, and I realized for only a moment that I was still crying, and Kyoya was trying to comfort me as he started quickly down the hallway.

"I'm sorry." My voice sounded awful, like a frog's and I cringed. Kyoya shook his head as he walked quickly down the stairs passing shocked guests and staff members. What did it look like I wondered? Seeing the proud third son with a panicked expression and blood staining his clothes.

"Masami!"

"Sweetheart!"

"Sis!"

Near the front door I saw a blurring version of my friends and family. My father rushed to Kyoya's side but the raven haired boy simply walked straight past him.

"…I'm okay daddy…" I whispered, but that only seemed to contort his face even more as the group of us left the house. I could see the flashing lights of the ambulance already parked on the scene, medical officers ready with one of those god awful boards.

I was gently laid down on in moments later and for a moment Kyoya leaned over me, trying to look brave through all of this and I smiled slightly at him.

"I'm okay…" I felt like a broken record spewing lie after lie as pain slowly took over and I found my sight fading again. Kyoya shook his head again and gently kissed my forehead.

"…You will be."

As they loaded me up into the back of the ambulance I heard my father questioning Kyoya wanting to know what had happened, why I was hurt. Surely the rest of my circle was there to. Just before the doors closed and the sirens started I heard his answer.

"She saved my life…"

Whether I wanted to disagree or not didn't matter because I lost of recollection of the events that passed after that.


	21. Epilogue: Scored

the last one of the story -cries- this really was a lot of fun to write and i really enjoyed all of your guy's input and review for the story . A big thanks to : Startime101, AoifeM, Big Dreamer555, BloodCherry, and The Sky is Not Always Red, for reviewing in the last chapter. look below after the end for some news!

* * *

Epilogue: Scored

In the world of dreams sometimes you find yourself recalling memories from a long time ago. As I lay there in bed, eyes half open and tracing the shadows on the wall I remembered one such memory.

It had involved a stuffed horse; the kind with floppy limps and soft fabric, with the beads filling the hooves so that if you placed it just right, it might stand on its own. When I was little it was always with me; a best friend and pillow all in one. I remember clearly how much I cried when the twins had taken it from me and I had found it later with a hole in its neck.

My mom had hushed me and taken it from me telling me she was going to make it even better then before. Like a normal five year old I believed every word that came out of my mother's mouth. When I got it back I found the hole hovered up with a dark purple patch on it. I hadn't understood the things she said before to me back then, even so, the words still echo in my mind clear as a spring day after rain.

A sharp knock on my door half killed me as I shot up into a sitting position and tried to brush my hair back into place. "Enter."

On my command the door opened and a maid came in, bowing her head. Honestly I found the whole thing a bit silly, but this wasn't my house so I couldn't very well say anything. "Miss Masami, Mr. Ootori had requested to see you in his office."

On any other day earlier in my life I would have just about died in dread at such words. Thankfully I'd been expecting it so I was able to nod and slip from the bed without bursting into tears.

"Alright, I'll be out in a minute… is Kyoya up by chance?" Maybe if he came with me I wouldn't feel so stressed this early in the morning. The maid shook her head.

"I'm afraid he won't be up for a while, he has never been a very early riser." Sighing I nodded my head and watched as the maid bowed again before leaving the room.

Shaking my head I moved to get changed, grumbling about how unhelpful Kyoya was in the morning.

Stupid low blood pressure of his… Though disturbing him was something I would rather not do. It could be kind of life shortening.

With a tug I pulled off my nightshirt and walked to the mirror in the corner. On my side was a dark red chuck of scar tissue that was about the side of a quarter and cover the width of my side from front to back. Near the middle of it, was a purplish scab and a bright red ring encircled it.

It had been almost three weeks since the events of that night when Ryuu had snuck into the party and ruined it for me and everyone I had known. I don't remember much of what really happen after I'd smashed my spike heal into his foot but that alone make me swell with pride. I'd gotten the rest second hand from Kyoya – while recovering in the hospital _again_, and that helped piece together the fragments.

Thankfully the gunshot hadn't been a bad one, it'd just grazed my side about half an inch deep.

I was in the hospital for about a week and a half before I was released with warning from Kyoya's brother no not do anything too active. With that the brother had told me he hoped the next time he saw me it wasn't on the operating table.

By the time I was released Ryuu had been taken to court with three more attempted murder charges – one of which had been aimed at Kyoya. My father had been very careful with me until the trial was over and Ryuu had been sentenced to twenty-five years in prison with no chance of parole. That is simply why you don't mess with a powerful family, let alone two.

That had been over a week ago and now as I turned and got dressed in my summer outfit I could hardly contain how exited I was. In only a few hours I'd be on my way to Germany. I'd spent the night in a guest room at Kyoya's mansion so that my father wouldn't have to wake up early to drive me over here.

Takashi and Hunny wouldn't pick us up for about three hours still and that gave me plenty of time to go talk to Kyoya's father and recover from it. Fully dressed and groomed I walked towards the door; my hand grasping the green pendant around my neck, hoping it would keep my strong and safe like it always did.

I followed the maid silently down the corridors of the Ootori estate all the while hoping I hadn't done something wrong. It seemed like the more time I spent in this rich life the more rules I came across. I tried to keep myself busy, looking around the house and trying to memorize the turns so I'd know how to get back.

When we got to a set of dark oak doors the maid smiled slightly, bowed, and turned, walking away with out a sound. I watched her go until she turned the corner and then I faced the doors pressing my lips together and as firmly as I could I knocked on the door. It was silently for a moment before the strict voice of the head of the family seeped through the wood and commanded me to enter.

With a deep breath I did so, pushed the left door open quickly so I didn't have time to think about what would happen. The room was vast, like every room in every house I'd been in lately besides Haruhi's. Quickly scanning the room I saw a wall of book shelves filled to the brim and four comfortable looking chairs around a large table. In the middle of the room in front of a large window was a desk that could of easily made four instead of one. Behind it sat Yoshio Ootori in all of his terrifying glory, his hand neatly folded on the desk, his face as blank as a new sketchbook.

Ah hell. I was doomed.

"Good morning Mr. Ootori, you wanted to see me?"

The man nodded his head and the gestured to the chair placed in front of the desk. "Have a seat Miss Arai."

Biting the inside of my cheek I quickly walked over to said chair and sat down running my hands over my pants in an effort to smooth them. I made eye contact and smiled at him, trying my best to look confident.

Mr. Ootori looked at me critically before folding his hands in front of his face much like his son did. "How are you doing? My son informs me that on your last check up your injury was healing as expected."

My god, could he just ask straight up if I was feeling alright? Shifting a bit I nodded my head. "I'm doing well sir, your son did an excellent job. I hardly feel any pain at this point any more." I bowed my head slightly and I saw the flicker of surprise on his face. "I am truly grateful to your family, this was your second time helping me. I can't help but feel a bit indebted."

I raised my head making eye contact with him, feeling a bit better. I had really been meaning to show my gratitude for all of the instances he'd helped cover up with Ryuu. Once again I found myself in silence as he stared at me, looking me over before he finally nodded his head.

"Normally I would agree, but I can't this time." I literally almost had my jaw hanging open but instead clenched my teeth to stop. I was surprised but that didn't mean I needed to make a fool of myself. "You see Miss Arai, in taking the bullet shot you may have very well saved my son from injury or death in that situation. Kyoya and I have talked about it several times, and I am, after all still, a father."

Though he didn't say it I got the feeling he was trying to say that he loved Kyoya the way any father did and he was thankful nothing had happen. I smiled kindly at him.

"I wasn't about to let anything happen to him if I could help it sir. After all I care about your son." More then he'd ever know I thought silently as the man in front of me stood and turned to face the window and I couldn't help but thing about how movie-like that was.

"That is the reason I called you here Miss Arai." He spoke firmly and I swear I just about died.

Was he going to tell me that I couldn't be with his son? Was I not good enough? Did I cause too much trouble? No it didn't matter what he thought; Kyoya and I would still be together. At lest I hoped so.

"I'm glad that you came here Masami." Wait what? Confused I stared at Mr. Ootori not really processing that he just said that. Since when did I have a first name to him? "I wasn't sure at first but now I am. You entering my son's life has done more good then I could have ever hoped for. " He turned then and looked at me, at my face that must have been too stunned to even twitch. "Kyoya is ambitious in nature but he never really seemed to care for the topic of the family company as he grew up. I believe he showed interest in becoming the heir because he wanted my approval, and so I let him believe that. It is good for someone as intelligent as him to have some goal in mind."

I started to understand what it was he was doing at least a little bit. I didn't approve of it really but each parent shows their support for their children differently, or at least that what my father had said when he'd talked to me. Mr. Ootori paused waiting for that to sink in and after a moment I silently nodded my head afraid to speak and clasped my hands together on my lap.

"Then you moved in with your father and started going to Ouran, and it took no time at all for me to realize something had changed with Kyoya. He search history on our net works showed he was looking for information on you, not that he found much as your father and I had arranged." I felt myself grimace; I still couldn't believe he'd Googled me. Sadly though, it did fit Kyoya's personality. "Two months ago, Kyoya informed me that he was stepping out of the race for heir. When I asked him why he said that he'd been woken up and pointed down a more ideal road for him. I'd resented it at first but after thinking it over it made sense. He informed me a day later that he'd chosen you for a girlfriend."

As always, when ever that word and Kyoya came up in the same sentence my face got all warm and red and I smiled a bit rubbing my neck. "I am sorry for that sir, but I felt I needed t point something out to him. I hadn't really expected him to take it so far in the beginning. But if I may sir, I'm glad he did." And I really was and if saying so got me kicked from the house then I wouldn't have said any different.

"As am I." Surprised again by the man in front of me I tilted my head slightly in question, which he took for wanting him to continue. "I wasn't sure what you were like at the time, I had only met you in order to take care of sensitive matters. I needed to make sure my son wasn't making a bad choice, which is why I had him bring you to me to the party." He sighed rubbing his eyes with a hand the way anyone overworked and stressed did. As soon as that was over though his business face appeared again and had me again wanting to shrink in to a corner.

"Masami, there is no doubt in my mind that your relationship with my son is one I feel no reason to object too. You're not with him for the status or the money like most, your life with your mother made sure of that. Kyoya, at least for now, needs you in his life and as dramatic as it is his description of you as a ray of light is one I can't disagree on."

Wow, I mean, my god. What do you say to that? First off I had no idea Kyoya ever talked about me with his father, and certainly taken to calling me that. It was sweet but something about the whole thing made me uneasy. For the time being? Did he think I didn't plan on sticking around? Shaking my head I looked Kyoya's father in the eyes.

"I am glad you told me all of this sir, but I feel there's something I need a correct for you." Mr. Ootori raised an eyebrow at me looking a bit bemused by my tone. "You see I don't think, I'm much of a ray of light, sir." I bit my lip the sudden image of my stuffed horse from back when I was little appearing again along with my mother's words. "I'd like to think I'm more of a patch."

For the first time since I had met him Mr. Ootori looked interest. "A patch? Explain." Trying to ignore the annoyance I felt from being ordered around I did so.

"You see, sir, rays of light, well, they're as fleeting as time itself, only lasting moments, maybe minutes if lucky. But patches, well they're sewed on with care and normally love and meant to say there, mending something for a lifetime. I'd like to think I'm a … patch of light for Kyoya because I honestly don't think I'll be going anywhere for a long time."

With my heart beating in my ears from my words I watched as Mr. Ootori sat back down with a thoughtful look on his face. The room was silent for a very long time as I tried to calm myself and listened to the tick of the grandfather clock in the corner of the room. Finally he looked at me again and with a nod he reached across the table with his hand. "Very well, I hope to work with your family for a long time as well."

Magically shedding fifty pounds of dread I smiled at him and reached out, put my hand in his, and shook it.

….

When I'd gotten done talking to Mr. Ootori, I left the building pretty fast and went outside to walk around. Kyoya was still asleep and I frankly didn't feel like just sitting around in my room for another hour or so until he wasn't. Instead I grabbed my sketchbook from my carry-on bag for the trip and found a nice shaded tree to sit under while I doodled something.

I don't know how long I was out there alone drawing random scenery, but, around the time that I had started on the details of a single flower near by, I heard footsteps.

"I don't understand how you can be awake and functioning already." Kyoya grumbled and I saw him sit down and leaned on the tree's trunk from the corner of my eye. I was about a foot away and slightly forward from him but I could tell he was still sleepy.

"Maybe you should just get a healthier sleep routine. You know, go to bed at a descent hour get up at a decent hour."

"Ten is plenty decent during break." I smiled as his lame argument and closed my sketchbook lean backwards to get a better look at him. He at least looked ready to be haled off to the airport.

"If you say so oh wise and plotting Shadow King." He scowled at my sappy and completely sarcastic remark. I smiled at him and he rolled his eyes. I win again.

"The maid told me my father spoke with you." Ah, right to the point then. Well, I wasn't going to start retelling him things he didn't need to know, but lying never got me anywhere with him either. So I told him the non-sappy, kind of intriguing part of the hour-long conversation I'd had with his father.

"There seems to be a new kind of surgery practice being done now, something he said might be able to heal my shoulder injury over time if done right. He asked if I was interested and I told him I'd have to speak with my parents."

Kyoya nodded his head. Apparently he had already known about it, not all that surprising. "Are you going to try it?"

I shifted a bit looking down at the grass "I'm not sure. It's going to take some real thinking. It would leave me without use of my left arm for several weeks, that would be pretty annoying…" I frowned thinking. "And you know how much I don't like hospitals."

"Understandable, but you know I wouldn't let you go throw with it if I didn't think it wasn't safe." He pointed out, and like always I blushed like a tomato and scooted a bit closer to him so I was leaning on the side of the tree adjacent to him.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't think about it. With Ryuu gone, things with be easier for all of us."

That was something I was really looking forward to. I couldn't wait to go back to school and the host club and have fun like I had before all of this happened. I wanted a normal life. Well, as normal as it can get at Ouran. Speaking of which, that reminded me.

"Masami, can I ask you something?" Kyoya said suddenly which had my words caught somewhere in my throat. I glared playfully at him from around the tree and he gave me a confused expression.

"I was just about to ask you something." I explained and he chuckled a bit grabbing my hand from the ground.

"Fine. You answer mine and I'll answer yours, is that fair?" Sighing I grumbled a fine smiling the entire time so he knew I wasn't really upset. He was quiet for a minute after that, his thumb rubbing circles on the top of my hand. I closed my eyes and relaxed against the tree letting him get his words together. When he did speak, his words surprised me. "Why didn't you deicide to go back home to your mom?"

That was a good question and it had been one I had thought about a lot in the last few weeks. My mother had come to the hospital after the incident with Ryuu and argued with my father and pleaded with me to go back with her. Ryuu was behind bars for good now and my friends back in my hometown missed me. I knew it was mostly her that really missed me though and I'd talked to her for a long time about everything that had happened.

I told her I really liked Ouran and it was nice to get to know my brothers better. Of course she told me that it must have been because of Kyoya and I admitted that was part of it. In the end I told her that from now on I'd come see her during the breaks in school and that seemed to make her happy.

I squeezed Kyoya's hand and leaned forward to look at him from around the tree "Because this is my home now too." My answer was simple but it seemed to make him happy before he quickly leaned forward and kissed me. It didn't last as long as I had hoped though, because moments later we heard the sound of a car pulling in the front driveway and we knew it was Takshi and Hunny. It was time to go to the airport and head off to Germany.

Kyoya pulled me up with him and tugged me towards the front. "The maids already have our stuff out front so don't worry about that." He assured me and I gave him an annoyed look which he returned with a silent question.

"You never answered my question." I pointed out and he smiled but kept walking.

"Ask me now then." I rolled my eyes at him before smiling.

"Okay fine. So I've been wondering Kyoya, why in the world is our school pink?"

The Shadow King's expression turned startled for a moment before, from out of no where, he started laughing, and it was such a free laughter I couldn't help but smile back.

As we rounded the corner and saw Takashi leaning on the side of a limo and Hunny bouncing up and down waving his arm franticly I didn't bother to ask Kyoya to give me an answer. Because I realized in that moment after hearing him laugh like that, one of the few times I'd ever seen him act like a really teenager, that it didn't matter. All that mattered was that we were happy and together and I made it my goal then and there to make sure I heard him laugh like that more often.

~Fin~

* * *

**Credits:**

**Theme song:** _Unwritten_ By Natasha Bedingfield (Masami's out look on life)

Other songs/artist mentioned/seen in story:

~ _Hey You _by Tokio Hotel

~ Nickelback

~_ Long Lived_ By Taylor Swift

~_The Blue Danube Waltz _by Johann Strauss II

~ _Storm_ by Lifehouse

Every song or artist was picked for a reason, either to help or hint at story themes and/or character personality traits.

**Art Work:** Because I'm an art major and a writer by hobby I tend to draw out scenes when unsure of how to write it out. These were done quiet a while back but I always forgot to upload them. Enjoy :)

Remove the spaces to see~

Story Cover: www. kendara. deviantart gallery/#/d4pbwim

Story sketch scenes:www. kendara. deviantart gallery/#/d4rjoy7

If for some reason they dont work go to DA, look up my screen name Kendara and you should find me :)

**In Other New:**

So Masami's story come to an end... or does it? lol, i'm not to sure what i'll be doing next n the writing department. I have a random 3 part YuGiOh fanficion I'll be putting up once i finish it. (Do not ask me why, it just kind of happened one day and then i couldn't get in out of my head ~.~; )

As for other stories i have a fe started in the air that never got very far such as 'Soul Bound Detective' A Yu Yu Hakusho fic. You learn more about that one on my home age on this website, just scroll to the bottom. As for anything else i'm not sure, but with collage coming to a close in a week or two and summer on its way i should have a lot more time to think and to ponder over story ideas.

For now i hope you guys Enjoy my OHSHC Fanfiction, Patches of Light and be on the look out for other stuff this summer!


End file.
